Total Drama World Detour
by justunafish
Summary: Chris brings back twenty one favorites from the past six season to compete in another trip around the world. Featuring brand new locations and a new plane, this season will be the best yet. Who's gonna win it all? Find out on Total Drama World Detour! New episodes posted Mondays at 8PM EST. Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.
1. All Aboard the Drama Jet

Total Drama World Detour Episode 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama)

Scene opens on an airport runway. The Total Drama Turbo Jet is in the background. Chris stands in front of the plane and begins speaking:

"Last season on Total Drama: Fourteen brand new campers were dragged to a new island after our old one sank. They fought hard, and fought each other. In the end, it was Shawn, the Zombie apocalypse psycho, who took home the one million dollars. This season, seven of those fourteen cast members return, along with fourteen other favorites from the previous five seasons. They're gonna battle it out, and make me laugh, as we send them around the world, again! Welcome to Total, Drama, World Detour!"

Intro Plays

"Welcome back to Total Drama World Detour," said Chris. "It's time to reveal the twenty-one unlucky individuals who have to put up with me. Some of these contestants will be spending their fourth season with me. They should count themselves lucky. Anywho, let's introduce the returning members from the first cast. All returnees did not compete on All Stars. Here's DJ!"

"Hey Chris, how's it going?" DJ asked

"Not too shabby, thank you very much. You seem surprisingly happy to be back," said Chris.

"Yeah man, that's right," DJ responded. "It's been four seasons since I competed, and now I've got the eye on the prize!"

"Just make sure to not hurt any animals this time around, we got a lot of angry phone calls from viewers who didn't like what you did," said Chris.

"I was cursed man! It wasn't my fault!" exclaimed DJ

"Tell that to the panda."

Chris holds up the panda that DJ went pin balling with in Season 3. The panda growls.

"Sheesh man! I still have scars from that thing," said DJ. "Anyway, I brought this to make sure I don't get cursed again."

DJ holds up an Ancient Egyptian amulet

"Hope it works buddy. Here's our next contestant, Leshawna!"

"What's up, y'all, the sister with class is back baby!" said Leshawna as she walked up next to DJ.

"Someone is a little self-centered," said Chris

"Like you should talk you short, skinny, TV show host wannabe," replied Leshawna.

"Sheesh, I was just trying to spark a little drama, it's good for the ratings. Anyway, our next contestants are Geoff and Bridgette!"

Geoff and Bridgette walk up to Chris while making out.

"This is going to be a long season," DJ sighed

"Tell me about it," replied Leshawna.

"Our next victim, I mean, contestant is Harold!" Chris announced.

"Look out everyone, because you're about to be stunned by my mad skills!" exclaimed Harold as he walked in front of the camera.

"Just like you stunned everyone in World Tour?" Chris asked.

"Don't make fun of my Harold baby," said Leshawna in a stern voice

"Leshawna, it's been too long," said Harold.

"Good to see you too, Harold."

Harold gives Leshawna a hug

"Too far," said Leshawna

"Sorry."

"If you guys are about finished I'd like to introduce the next contestant," said Chris. "The next contestant is none other than Owen!"

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you in, like, forever," said Owen happily.

"Good to see you too, big guy," said Leshawna

"Owen, my man!" Geoff exclaimed as he gave Owen a high five.

"Wow, he actually said something," said Chris in amazement.

Bridgette glares at Chris.

"Our final contestant from the first cast is everyone's favorite nut job, Izzy!" announced Chris.

Crickets chirp.

"I said, Izzy!" Chris shouted.

"Oops, sorry," said Izzy, who ran up to join the others. "I was drinking my daily cup of grass tea. One in every 20,000 doctors say one cup of grass a day, keeps the doctors away."

"That's probably not for the reason you think," said DJ

"What makes you say that?" Izzy asked.

"Never mind."

"So that wraps up the first cast," said Chris. "Now it's time to introduce the returning members of the second cast. Half of them were on All Stars while the other half wasn't. Our first contestant is Scott!"

"Ah!" screamed Scott as he ran towards the others

"Is there a problem?" Chris asked with an evil grin on his face.

"It's Fang's brother, he wants revenge!" yelled Scott.

Chris starts to laugh.

"This guy's blabbering is getting on my nerves," said Izzy.

Izzy pulls out a tranquilizer gun and fires at Scott only to hit Fang's brother in the head.

"Whoops."

"Our next contestants are Mike and Zoey!" said Chris.

Mike and Zoey walk out hand in hand.

"Hey guys, nice to finally meet you all," said Mike.

"Yeah, we only got to meet your fellow cast members," added Zoey.

"Nice to meet you too guys!" said Owen joyfully.

Owen goes up to Mike, takes the hand that was in Zoey's hand, and proceeds to shake it violently.

"Could you stop now please?" asked Mike.

"Sorry."

"Next up is Jo!" said Chris.

"I'm gonna be nice and warn you from the outset," said Jo in a menacing voice. "If anyone gets in my way this season they are going to regret it!"

"If you think that you could speak to this mama with attitude like that then you got another thing coming white girl!" exclaimed Leshawna.

Jo and Leshawna start growling at each other.

"Ooh, a catfight." Said Chris gleefully.

Leshawna turns to Chris and slaps him.

"Ouch! Could you please be mindful of the hairdo?" asked Chris.

"If I cared," muttered Leshawna under her breath.

"Our next three contestants were not on All Stars," said Chris. "The first is Brick!"

"Reporting for duty, sir!" said Brick as he walked up.

"Not him again!" Jo complained.

"This is going to be good," said Chris. "Next up is Dawn!"

"Hello my fellow beings," said Dawn in her usual mystic voice. "I am glad that I get to spend a trip viewing Mother Nature's wonders with some of her best creations."

"Nice to meet you too, Dawn," replied DJ.

"You're that monster that hurt all those animals!" Dawn exclaimed, "Mother Nature is going to throw some bad fortunes in your path."

"If we're done with the crazy let's introduce our last contestant from the second cast, Anne Maria!" said Chris.

"Hey everyone how you doin'? I can't wait to beat you all!" said Anne Maria as she entered the camera's view.

Anne Maria pulls out some hair spray and sprays her hair. Zoey rolls her eyes.

"That makes two-thirds of our contestants," Chris announced. "Time to introduce the returning cast from season six. Let's bring out our reigning champion, Shawn!"

"Has anyone seen any zombies nearby? asked Shawn. "My high-tech zombie-meter detected a strong signal from this area."

"I haven't seen anything," said Mike. "Has anyone else?"

Everyone shook their heads and most rolled their eyes.

"Well I'll be on the look out just in case," said Shawn

"Our next contestant has arrived, welcome Jasmine!" said Chris.

"Hello mates! Glad to be able to compete with you all," said Jasmine politely.

"Hey sister, give me some sugar baby!" said Leshawna.

"Uh, okay!"

"It's time to introduce Sky!" said Chris.

Sky enters with a triple flip.

"Hey everyone, looking forward to a fair competition," said Sky.

"It's Total Drama. It's _never _a fair competition," replied Scott.

"Well cheaters never win, so I guess I do," retorted Sky

"You wish," Jo scoffed. "Unlike last season there's a girl here that can match your athleticism."

"Then let the best athlete win."

"The next contestant is Dave!" announced Chris.

"Hi Sky, how's your boyfriend Keith?" asked Dave sarcastically as he walked up the runway.

"I told you we broke up!" Sky replied.

"Yeah right."

"The next contestant is our super-villain, Max!" said Chris.

"More like super fail," muttered Dave.

"Greetings competitors," said Max. "You will be the lucky ones that will watch me spread my evil genius to every corner of the globe!"

"Alright, that's enough with the crazy talk," said Chris. "Time to introduce Sugar!"

"Hey y'all, I'm back and ready to win the pageant," Sugar hollered.

"This isn't a pageant, Sugar," replied Sky, "and we all know what happened last time you combined a pageant with this show."

"You are so goin' down."

"And now for our last contestant," said Chris. He then paused to allow a moment of suspense.

"Who's it gonna be?" Jasmine wondered.

"It might be Topher," said Dave.

"Chris despised Topher," said Max. "It will be Scarlett."

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Jasmine, "Scarlett nearly killed us all last season!"

"Say what now?" asked Leshawna.

"Well it's not Topher or Scarlett," said Chris. "Welcome back Ella!"

"Gosh darnit!" yelled Sugar, "you've got to be frontin' me!"

"No, I'm very serious," replied Chris.

"La la la la la la laaaa. I have returned from my home, to win a million dollars," Ella sang as she got carried by birds towards the other contestants.

"Oh brother," Sugar sighed.

"Alright then," said Chris. "It's time to announce the teams: Team A will be Izzy, Owen, Bridgette, Scott, Dawn, Sugar, and Ella. Team B will be Geoff, DJ, Mike, Zoey, Anne Maria, Sky, and Dave. Team C will be Leshawna, Harold, Jo, Brick, Jasmine, Shawn, and Max."

"Geoff!" said Bridgette in shock.

Bridgette! No!" exclaimed Geoff in sorrow.

"No team switching this season, that's final," said Chris.

"No!" Bridgette screamed.

"Sorry," said Chris. "Never mind, I'm really not sorry."

"Why do I have to be with this one?" asked Sugar, pointing at Ella.

"Because I said so, Chris retorted. "You could eliminate yourself now or deal with her."

"Humph."

"You will now get to choose your own team names, Chris announced. "Be careful though, the first name I hear will be the name of your team."

TEAM A:

"Can we name our team after my boyfriend?" pleaded Bridgette.

"No," said Scott

"Hold on!" said Izzy, "Explosivo is talking, everybody hush."

Silence.

"Explosivo says we should name our team with a word relating to explosions," said Izzy.

"How about Pahkitew?" Chris suggested.

"Perfect!" said Izzy, "we are Team Pahkitew, boom boom!"

TEAM B:

"So what's our team name?" asked DJ.

"I think, in the spirit of fair play, our team should be Team Olympic!" said Sky.

"Team Olympic it is," said Chris.

TEAM C:

"Why don't we name the team after one of our favorite Total Drama contestants?" suggested Ella.

"That's fine by me as long as you don't choose Heather," said Leshawna

"Team C is now Team Heather." Said Chris.

"Great," said Leshawna sarcastically.

"Alright guys it is time to board the plane," said Chris. "This season will feature all new destinations with brand new challenges. Also, each challenge will welcome back a contestant not on this season as a cameo, just to spice things up a bit."

"Where's our first destination?" asked Zoey

"You'll find out," replied Chris. "Moving on, the team that wins each challenge will get the coveted first class. The new twist is that the second place team will get the middle class. The losing team will vote off a player, and will receive loser class. Also, there are no reward challenges this season. Every challenge will result in elimination."

"Will we have to sing again?" asked Harold.

"There will be no singing this season," answered Chris.

Everyone cheers.

"Thank God," said Chef as he walked off the plane.

"May I remind you that it was your suggestion to sing last World Tour," said Chris angrily.

"I meant that I should sing my solo," Chef retorted.

"Like anyone would want to hear that," said Chris. "And by the way, it wasn't the World Tour songs that got bad ratings. It was _her _singing."

Chris points to Ella.

"You can all thank Ella for the cancellation of the songs," said Chris.

Everyone cheers. Ella frowns.

"Oh, and by the way Ella," Chris said with a smirk, "the no singing rule that was set for you last season still stands."

Ella is on the verge of tears.

"Okay guys. It's time to board the plane and head to our first destination," Chris announced.

The cast boards the plane.

"Here's the eating area, here's the middle class, blah blah," said Chris in a dull voice.

"This is a new plane, right?" asked Scott.

"Well most of it is new," answered Chris. "Some of the parts, like the engine, were built from the remains of the original plane."

"What!" yelled Mike.

"I assure you, the engine is fully functional," said Chris as the plane began to shake.

"We're all going to die!" Owen yelled right before he began to bawl on the floor.

Everyone starts screaming.

"Will our contestants live to see their first challenge? Find out next time on Total, Drama, World Detour!" said Chris, signing off.


	2. Alaskan Snowballs

Total Drama World Detour Episode 2

Chris begins the introduction in the cockpit of the Total Drama Turbo Jet:

"Last time on Total Drama World Detour: The contestants for this season were introduced. Old rivalries began to heat up, and new ones began to form. And, as a side note, the contestants' fate was about to be decided as they plummeted from 30,000 feet in the air. Will they survive, and, if they do, who will be the first to go? Find out all this and more, right now, on Total Drama World Detour!"

Intro Plays

"We're all going to die!" screamed Owen as the plane began to plummet.

"Someone go to the cockpit to check on Chef," said Zoey

"Me, pick me!" yelled Izzy with excitement. She was the only one excited on that plane.

"Fine, just hurry," replied Zoey

Izzy walked into the cockpit to find Chef taking a nap in the pilot's seat.

"Everything seems fine in here," said Izzy to herself as she walked out.

Izzy walked back to the others.

"Well?" asked Sky, "How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine," answered Izzy

"Then why are we still falling!" an irritated Jo yelled.

"Maybe that's because Chef's taking a nap!" said Leshawna, who had walked over to the cockpit.

"Chef, wake up dude!" Chris yelled. "No plane means no show, which means no money for me! Move it!

"Can't anyone appreciate a man who has to fly this thing all day?" said Chef who woke up. "All I want is a little nap time."

"Just fly the stupid plane," said Chris.

Chef began to mutter something, but Chris cut him off:

"I know, I know, we don't pay you enough for this. That was getting old three seasons ago."

"Fine, I'll land the stupid plane," said Chef.

The plane stopped falling and Chef made it land. The contestants walked off the plane.

"Welcome to your first destination everyone!" said Chris. "For those who are wondering where we are, we are in the great US state of Alaska!"

"What's Alaska?" asked Owen.

"Yeah, the name doesn't sound familiar at all," Scott commented.

"Are you guys serious?" asked Chris.

"Never heard of it," said Izzy.

"Wow, okay, Alaska is the part of the US that's next to Canada."

"The US is south of Canada silly!" said Zoey.

"Not completely-never mind," said Chris.

"So what's out first challenge?" asked Jasmine.

"As you can see," said Chris, "it is summertime, so the temperature is around fifty-five degrees, which is too hot for snow."

"So?" asked Sky.

"Well we at Total Drama want you to get the true Alaskan experience, so we're going to make you get snow from all the way up there."

Chris pointed to a tall mountain nearby.

"That's Mt. McKinley," said Chris, "the tallest mountain in North America. Your challenge is to carry snow in buckets from up there back down here into these areas. Each area is artificially cooled, so once the snow is it there, it won't melt. So the quicker you get your snow down here, the more snow you'll have. The first team to fill their area up wins the challenge; the last place team votes someone off, tonight."

"Uh Chris?" said Harold, "we don't have any buckets."

"Each person can take one bucket from that pile over there," replied Chris.

Chris then pointed to a pile of buckets usually used to make sand castles.

"But these buckets are tiny!" Bridgette complained.

"Deal with it," said Chris. "Also, this challenge seemed boring when the producers told me about it, so naturally I decided to add a few…. Minor obstacles."

"By minor do you mean life-threatening?" asked Mike.

"You got it Mike my man!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh brother," Sugar sighed.

"Now there's two more things I have to announce before the challenge begins," said Chris. "First, the confessional bathroom is officially open for all of you to use."

Confessional Ella: "You don't think Chris or Sugar will heart me sing in here, will they?

Confessional Sugar: "I gotta make sure that little Ella doesn't come sneaking in here to sing. If she does, she is so busted!"

End Confessional

"Secondly," Chris continued, "it's time to announce the cameo for this challenge. Please give a warm welcome to Topher!"

"Hey everyone," said Topher walking towards the group, "I'm your new co-host of Total Drama, Topher!"

"Say that again, and I'll bury you in the snow that the contestants bring," said Chris.

"I was just kidding, relax," said Topher nervously.

"That's better," said Chris. "Anyway, the reason we brought Topher back for today is because last time he competed he caused an avalanche, so we're kind of hoping he'll do that again somehow."

"That's real… thoughtful of you Chris," said Topher.

"I know," Chris replied. "Now enough of this talking, contestants line up!"

The twenty-one contestants lined up at the foot of the mountain.

"On your marks, get set, go!"

The contestants began to run up the path. Well, everyone except Owen, really.

"So…much…running," Owen panted as he crawled along the path.

"Dude, it's been ten seconds," said Chris.

"I know, that's the most I've ran in a whole year!" Owen replied.

TEAM HEATHER

"Ok, let's do this systematically," said Jasmine. "Let's line up along the path and pass the buckets up and down. Shawn, you go to the top and fill all the buckets with snow, then start passing them down. Brick, head back down to the bottom and fill the area up with the snow. The rest of us will run up and down bringing filled buckets down and empty buckets back up to be refilled."

"Makes sense," said Jo

"That's fine with me," Leshawna commented.

"This is absurd!" said Max. "I can easily build an all-powerful machine which can create enough snow to fill the area up in a matter of seconds!"

"I kind of like Jasmine's idea better," said Shawn.

"Me too," said Harold.

"You imbeciles!" Max yelled, "I am going to build my diabolical machine and show all of you who is the mastermind here!"

Max storms off.

"We don't need that little punk," said Jo, "everyone go into your positions!"

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" said Brick.

Everyone on Team Heather ran off to his or her position.

TEAM PAHKITEW

"Let's start gathering all the snow we need, friends," said Ella.

"Guys, let's make a plan first," said Bridgette.

"Izzy is going hunting! For snow!" Izzy exclaimed right before she took off.

"That's the spirit," said Ella, running to get snow.

"Uh-uh, there is no way that princess is getting more snow than me!" yelled Sugar who started to climb the mountain.

"The snow won't bring itself down," said Scott who proceeded to walk.

"Guys, wait!" yelled Bridgette, but they were already long gone with the exception of Dawn.

"We're wasting time Bridgette, let's get going," Dawn said.

"Fine!" Bridgette barked.

"Where's Owen?" Dawn asked.

Further down the mountain:

"Oh my legs, I can't feel my legs!" Owen groaned. He then farted.

"Ha!" Owen laughed, "There's nothing like a good fart to lift one's spirits."

A boulder came falling down the mountain and hit him in the head.

"You should be more careful with what you say, Owen," said Chris from a jetpack, "and with what you let out your butt."

"Curse you farts!" Owen yelled.

TEAM OLYMPIC

"Okay guys," said Mike, "let's pick up the pace, we have to be in first."

"I agree, let's speed up," Zoey added.

"Speed is my middle name," said Sky, who sprinted up the path.

"Wow, she's fast," said Mike.

"I can be fast too," said Zoey, "watch."

Zoey started running after Sky.

Confessional Anne Maria: "Is it just me, or is Zoey trying to impress Mike. She wouldn't do that unless…she thinks that Mike might fall in love with someone else! But who?"

End confessional

"Let's kick it into high gear buddy!" said DJ to Geoff. They both started to run.

TEAM HEATHER

"Okay, I'm at the top," said Shawn into a walkie-talkie.

"Good job Shawn," Jasmine replied, "now just start passing the buckets down."

"Okay, I just have one question."

"What?"

"Where in the world did we get walkie-talkies from?"

"Found them in the snow."

"Just make sure the zombies don't get hold of them, they'll have an advantage with this form of communication."

"We get it, Zombie boy, just start passing the buckets down," said Leshawna from the walkie.

"Okay, sheesh. Everyone get ready the buckets are coming down."

Shawn started filling the buckets up with snow. Soon Harold showed up.

"Here, take these," said Shawn.

Harold took the buckets and ran down to Jasmine, who took the buckets to Jo, who took the buckets to Leshawna, who gave them to Brick, who dumped them in the area and returned them to Leshawna.

"And the first snow goes to Team Heather," said Chris over an unseen loudspeaker.

"Let's keep it up guys!" said Jasmine.

TEAM PAHKITEW

Izzy reaches the top of the mountain, where she fills her buckets and puts them in her mouth. She then galloped on her hands and feet down the mountain.

"Now that's spirit," said Scott.

"No, it's just craziness," said Bridgette.

"Whatever it is, it's workin'," said Sugar as she began to fill her bucket.

Ella joins them at the top, and as she goes to fill her bucket Sugar sticks out her leg and trips her.

"Oof," said Ella as she fell to the ground.

"Hey, I saw that," said Bridgette.

"Saw what?" Sugar asked innocently.

Bridgette did the "I'm watching you" hand signal and went to help Ella get up.

"Feeling clumsy lately?" asked Scott right before he slips on a patch of ice.

Dawn starts laughing.

"You have no soul," said Scott.

"It's just a pleasure to watch karma pay you back for what you did to me in season 4.

"Whatever," said Scott as he got up, only to slip on the same patch of ice.

TEAM OLYMPIC

"Let's go Dave!" Anne Maria called down.

"I'm coming," Dave replied.

Dave started to pick up speed. He ran his fasted until he tripped.

"What was that?" Dave asked aloud. He looked back and saw a trip wire.

"You actually fell for it!" said Chris on his jetpack with Topher grabbing on to his leg.

"If I were host, I'd have put much more dangerous obstacles on the path," said Topher.

"I'm getting tired of you right now Topher," said Chris as he kicked Topher in the face sending him tumbling down the mountain. "And as for obstacles, there are much worse ones ahead."

An explosion is heard in the distance followed by Owen's shout: "Come on!"

Chris starts to crack up "Oh wow, this is too funny."

"Jerk," said Dave.

"I heard that, said Chris, pushing a red button.

Dave gets shocked with electricity. "How'd you do that?" asked Dave in astonishment.

"The buckets have wires running through them, you could suffer the pain and help your team, or save yourself but lose the bucket."

"Whatever," said Dave.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?"

All teams continue to fill their areas up. Owen is still walking up the mountain. He finally reaches the top.

"Yes, I made it," he exclaimed. He began to fill a bucket and trudge down.

At the bottom of the mountain:

"And Team Heather is nearly done filling their area," said Chris. "Team Olympic is in second place with theirs half full, and Team Pahkitew is in last with only one quarter of their area filled."

"Why is ours so low?" Bridgette asked.

"That's not ours, that's the other team's area," said Sugar.

"My friend is correct," Ella added.

"No, that's our area!" Scott yelled, "you've been filling Team Heather's area this whole time!"

"Oops," said Sugar.

"I'm dealing with idiots!" said Scott.

"Well you don't have to act all nasty," Sugar responded.

"And Team Heather is almost finished. Here they come with the final bucket."

All of a sudden Max appears next to Team Heather's bucket.

"I have done it! I have created an all-evil snow machine!" he exclaimed.

"Well we have no need for it, we're almost done," said Leshawna from a distance, "just give us thirty seconds.

"Nonsense," Max replied, "everyone has a need for evil!"

He then pushed a big red button on his machine.

"I am the supreme villain!" Max yelled as his machine fired….

Lasers.

The lasers hit Team Heather's area and melted all the snow. Two seconds later the rest of Team Heather arrived with the final bucket.

"Where is all our snow?" asked Jasmine in frustration.

"Your good friend Max used his machine, which fires lasers!" said Chris.

"What! You are so dead!" said Leshawna. "Now you better hurry along and help us bring more snow down quickly!"

A rumbling is heard in the distance.

"Ow, that really hurts!" screamed Topher. His tumbling down the mountain caused nothing more than an avalanche.

"Ouch, oof, eek," he yelled.

The snow tumbled down from the mountain and piled over Team Pahkitew's area.

"And we have a winner!" Chris announced. "Team Pahkitew! They win the challenge and First Class. With half their area full, Team Olympic takes second place. The ultimate loser is Team Heather."

"We won, we won!" Izzy shouted.

"Well, at least we got second place," said Mike.

"Agreed," said the rest of their team.

"I made it!" Owen panted as he crawled down from the mountain. "I have my snow."

"Dude, it's all melted," said DJ

"Aw, come on!"

Everyone on Teams Pahkitew and Olympic laughs hysterically.

Confessional Leshawna: "I think we all know who's going home."

Confessional Jasmine: "I had such a good plan, only to lose because of that villain."

Confessional Jo: "It's obvious who I'm voting for."

Confessional Max: "Do not worry everyone, they can't possibly vote me off, I'm too evil!"

End Confessionals.

Elimination Ceremony:

"Alright everyone, as the losers, you know that it's your responsibility to vote off the next contestant," Topher announced.

"That is my line!" said Chris.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I'll let this one slide."

"Phew."

"Anyway, this season all voters will go into this little room over here. Go inside, touch the name of the person you want to vote off on the touchscreen, and hit "submit." Those who are safe will receive a souvenir from today's challenge, a bucket."

Everyone goes one at a time to vote someone off.

"This season we will be telling you how many votes each person got at the ceremony."

"Interesting," Topher commented.

"When I call your name, come and take your souvenir," said Chris.

A moment of suspenseful silence follows.

"Jasmine."

Jasmine goes and takes her bucket.

"Jo."

"Harold."

"Shawn."

"With one vote against her, Leshawna."

"Max, you're on the chopping block for melting your team's snow," said Chris. "Brick, you're on the chopping block because Jo doesn't like you."

Both contestants begin to get nervous.

"And, with one vote, the final bucket goes to…

Brick."

"Yes," Brick sighed in relief.

"What? You can't get rid of me! Wherever there is life there is evil!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, your evilness is done on this show," said Topher.

"And now for this years method of elimination: The Ejection Seat of Shame!" said Chris with glee.

"Oh no," said Max, his crazy look replaced with a terrified look.

Chef takes Max and sits him down in a chair. The top of the plane opens up.

"Bye Max!" said Chris as he pushed a red button with the word "eject" on it.

Max screams as the chair ejects him from the plane. A spring attached to the chair bounces up and down before returning to its original spot.

"Just like the movies," commented Harold.

"Alright guys," said Jasmine, "with him gone we can actually make a comeback. We were destroying the other teams before he stepped in. We can win this!"

"That's what I'm talking about, yeah!" exclaimed Leshawna.

Confessional Dawn: "Mother Nature was with us today, but we need to start getting focused f we are to avoid elimination.

Confessional Mike "I think our team did well today, that Sky really helps us out."

Confessional Zoey: "I think Sky is really nice, she and Mike are starting to become great friends. A few months ago I'd been worried and anxious about this, but Mike and I are really close, and our relationship is stronger than ever."

Chris announces the conclusion in the cockpit: "Will Team Heather get their act together? Is Mike and Zoey's relationship secure? And will Owen survive another challenge? Find out all this and more, next time, on Total, Drama, World Detour!"

"I was going to say that," Topher complained in the background.

"I'm tired of your complaining!" said Chef. He picked Topher up and started to drag him to the Ejection Seat of Shame.

"This isn't the last of me!" yelled Topher. "My hosting days are far from over!"

Topher gets ejected from the plane.

"I sure am glad he's gone," said Chef.

"Agreed," Chris replied.

Credits roll.

Voting Summary:

Leshawna: Max

Harold: Max

Brick: Max

Jasmine: Max

Shawn: Max

Jo: Brick

Max: Leshawna


	3. Gladiators Assemble

Total Drama World Detour Episode 3

Chris begins the introduction:

"Last time on Total Drama World Detour: The contestants avoided a plane crash, and found themselves hauling snow in Alaska. There were slips, there were falls, and there were electrocuting buckets. Team Heather came so close to finishing when Max unleashed his snow machine on his own team's pile of snow, but lasers came out instead, showing that Max has absolutely no skills in machinery whatsoever. Team Pahkitew won thanks to an avalanche, courtesy of our guest Topher, and Max was sent flying on the Ejection Seat of Shame. Who will survive this next challenge, and whom will I shoot out of a plane? Find out right now, on Total, Drama, World Detour!"

Intro Plays

"Boy do I like first class!" said Owen from his reclining chair. "These chairs actually turn into beds."

"Izzy likes the food!" said Izzy.

"This massage is great too," said Scott, enjoying his massage.

"I just wish they had more vegan food," said Dawn sadly. "What's with everyone and eating Nature's creatures?"

"I don't know 'bout you, but I can't survive without my greasy meat!" Sugar exclaimed as she bit into a chicken leg.

Dawn gives Sugar a look of disgust.

Confessional Sugar: "So the girl doesn't like meat. Doesn't mean I got to suffer."

End Confessional

"I don't think she likes the way you eat, my friend," said Ella.

"Now that can't be true, I have the best manners in all of my family."

"Yeah right," muttered Scott under his breath.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing?" asked Owen.

"Not too good," said Bridgette, "I never got to first class last World Tour so I can imagine how bad it is."

Confessional Bridgette: "First time in first class! Just wish I could enjoy this with Geoff. But when the merge comes I'm definitely bringing him here with me."

End Confessional

Meanwhile, in middle class:

"Well this isn't so bad," said Mike.

Team Olympic was relaxing in middle class, which resembled a regular plane. The food wasn't as good, and there wasn't anything like massages, but they were as comfortable as anyone is on a flight.

"It looks just like a regular plane to me," DJ commented.

"That's cool with me," said Geoff.

"But that doesn't mean we're gonna settle for second place, right guys?" Zoey asked.

"You bet, Zoey!" said Sky.

"I wouldn't believe everything she says if I were you, Zoey," said Dave.

"Will you get over it already? I told you we broke up! It was an honest mistake and I apologized for it!" Sky yelled.

Confessional Sky: "Dave is really taking this whole situation really hard. If only he wasn't so stubborn then maybe we could just be friends. It's not like I want to be rude to him."

Confessional Dave: "I will never forgive Sky for what she did to me. Where I come from, there are no such things as excuses!"

End Confessionals

"Did you hear something Zoey?" asked Dave sarcastically.

"This is between you guys." Zoey replied, "You need to figure it out."

"Whatever," said Dave.

Loser Class:

"Man, this totally bites," said Harold.

"I agree," said Brick.

"There is no way we're losing again, I cannot sleep on the floor like this!" Jo yelled.

Confessional Jo: "I cannot believe we lost our first challenge. It's just my luck that I have to be on a team with these losers!"

End Confessional

Team Heather was in loser class, an empty room with not even a bench to sit on. The room only had a few pillows and blankets.

"There is no way that Chris could keep us in here like animals," Leshawna said.

"Actually, yes I can," replied Chris, who appeared in the doorway. "You all signed contracts, which clearly state that you are only entitled to blankets and pillows, and any further comforts can be withheld by the host."

"Stupid contracts!" said Jasmine.

"Your problem not mine," said Chris as he exited the room.

"I wonder what our next destination is going to be," said Harold.

"Wherever we're going, we're not ending up back here again," said Jasmine.

"I hope the challenge won't be too hard," said Shawn.

"Attention contestants," said Chris over the loudspeaker, "we are approaching the next destination, where you will face your next challenge. Oh, and get ready, because it is going to be really hard!"

"Great," said Shawn.

The contestants exit the plane and hear about their next challenge.

"Welcome to Rome everyone!" Chris announced. "Today's challenge will involve athletics, and a little knowledge on steering. This is the Circus Maximus, where the Ancient Romans would have chariot races. Today, you will all be racing in your own chariots that we have provided. The first eight people to complete five laps will advance to part two of the challenge. Sound cool?"

"Where our the horses?" Harold asked.

"Oh, we could buy horses with our low budget, so we decided that you guys will be pulling the chariots!" Chris exclaimed.

Confessional Scott: "He cannot be serious!"

Confessional Chris: "Oh yes, I most certainly can."

End Confessionals

"Aw come on!" Owen yelled.

"I have the feeling that that's not the last time we'll be hearing that from the big guy," Shawn commented.

"Alright guys, line up!" said Chris.

Everyone tied himself or herself to a chariot and lined up on the starting line.

"On your marks, get set, start running!" yelled Chris.

Jo immediately pulled ahead while Brick, Jasmine, DJ, Geoff, Sky, and Izzy got off to a decent start. Leshawna, Shawn, Mike, Zoey, Dave, Bridgette, Scott, Dawn, and Ella slowly budged their chariots down the track. Owen, Sugar, Harold, and Anne Maria were still at the starting line.

"This stupid thing won't move it's behind!" Sugar complained.

"Tell me about it," said Owen.

"Let's go, I aint' got all day," said Anne Maria as she tried hard to move her chariot.

Confessional Anne Maria: "There is no way anyone is gonna see me pull that hunk of junk five laps around the track."

End Confessional

"I don't have the strength in my legs for this kind of action," said Harold as he huffed and puffed.

Jo already completed her first lap.

"Let's go losers," said Jo to the people who were stuck, "you're running out of time.

"I'm trying!" Owen yelled. "Is that what I think it is? Muffins!"

Owen then managed to ferociously push his chariot, he started to catch up.

"Time to start using the traps!" Chris said to the camera as he pushed a button.

A wall sprang out of the ground and Geoff ran right into it.

"Let's go man, people are catching up," said DJ as he passed Geoff by.

Another wall sprang up right in front of DJ.

"Me and my big mouth," said DJ, his head sticking out of a wall.

A wall came up right in front of Owen but he crashed right through it and kept running.

Confessional Owen: "My mama told me that my biggest attribute was my brain. My dad said it was my bulk."

End Confessional

Owen continued to crash through walls. "Muffins!" he yelled.

An explosion was heard on the track. A mine exploded right under Leshawna but it propelled her forward ahead of Sky.

"And that's how I role!" she yelled.

Jo completed her third lap around the track. Right behind her was Brick, followed by Jasmine and then Leshawna. Sky was right on Leshawna's heels followed closely by Izzy. DJ and Geoff were behind her, followed by Mike, Zoey, and Dave. Everyone else was far behind except Owen, who was catching up to the aforementioned.

"And Jo speeds up, starting her final lap with everyone at her heels," Chris announced from a loudspeaker.

Confessional Jasmine: "The best way to win these challenges is to expect the unexpected."

End Confessional

"Time to speed things up a bit," said Jasmine. She accelerated but Chris sprung another trap that sent Jasmine falling through a hole.

"And Jo crosses the finish line in first, that advances her to the second part of the challenge where she will have an advantage as well," announced Chris.

"I must make it across to the second part to help my team," said Brick. The only problem was that Brick started to slip in some oil that was placed in the track.

"Must make it through," said Brick, who exerted as much control as he could.

"And Brick comes in second! That's two for Team Heather."

"Make that three," said Leshawna, who was helped out a lot by that explosion.

"Leshawna comes in third," announced Chris.

"Time to get my team involved," said Sky as she crossed the line.

"That's fourth place for Sky," Chris said.

"That reminds me," said Sky, "who's the cameo for today?"

Before Chris could answer, a cry was heard on the track:

"Zombie!" yelled Shawn. He then started running at a pace that outmatched everyone. He started to catch up to the front-runners.

"And Shawn takes fifth place," announced Chris.

Shawn, however, didn't stop running.

"Shawn, relax dude, it's not a zombie!" Chris yelled. "It's only Dakotazoid, today's cameo."

"Hello, everybody!" Dakotazoid yelled in her weird voice.

"Oh, false alarm everyone!" said Shawn.

Confessional Shawn: "When it comes to the zombie apocalypse, there is no such thing as an overreaction. Better wrong than bitten!"

End Confessional

"So four members of Team Heather are in the second round, no one from Team Pahkitew has crossed the line," said Chris.

"Not so fast," said Owen as he crossed the line.

"How'd you do that so quickly Owen?" asked Brick.

"Muffins," said Owen in a dreamy voice.

"Okay, so Owen comes in sixth. We still need two more people," said Chris.

"Stupid trap," Jasmine complained as she climbed out of the hole with the chariot on her back.

"Come on Jasmine, go faster!" Shawn yelled.

"I'm trying!" Jasmine yelled back.

Jasmine started to catch up, but unfortunately it was too late for her.

"And Izzy comes in seventh place followed closely by DJ in eight," Chris announced.

"Oh, that bites!" Jasmine complained as she crossed the line in ninth.

"At least you were close," said Mike as he, Dave, and Zoey crossed the line.

"So we have our eight competitors," said Chris. "As for the rest of you, you will have no shot at helping your team win the challenge."

"Aw shucks," said Sugar.

"Well it could be worse," said Scott.

"Speak for yourself," said Geoff, still recovering from slamming into a wall.

"Alright guys, time to head to the second part of the challenge, which will take place right after this short commercial break!"

Commercial Break

"Welcome back to Total Drama World Detour," Chris announced. "It is time to begin round two of todays challenge. This will take our contestants back to Ancient Roman athletics as they will become gladiators!"

"Say what now?" asked Leshawna in shock.

"You heard me," Chris replied, "the eight contestants who completed the race before the others will participate in a gladiator tournament. Opponents will be decided randomly. The winner of the tournament will win invincibility for their team and a chance to win an advantage in the next challenge. The two losing teams will send one of the people who competed in the tournament to fight for second place. The loser sends someone home for good."

"So that's why we're at the Coliseum?" asked Harold.

"Correctomundo compadre," Chris answered.

"How will we decide who fights who?" asked Brick.

"You guys will pick names out of a hat, which also contains a feral rabbit inside," Chris answered. "But before that, the eight of you need to get dressed in your coats of armor and get your swords."

"Swords?" DJ asked frightfully.

"Yes DJ, swords," Chris confirmed.

Confessional Zoey: "This sounds really mean and selfish, but boy am I glad I get sit this one out! I hope no one gets hurt though."

End Confessional

DJ started to faint.

"Relax, they're made of plastic, they won't cut you, but they will sting very, very much," said Chris.

"Oh mother of God!" yelled Owen.

DJ continued to faint.

"Someone get him up so we can start this challenge already," said Chris.

Twenty minutes later the eight gladiators, Jo, Brick, Leshawna, Shawn, Izzy, DJ, Sky, and Owen, stood armed and armored in front of a hat, which was shaking violently.

"Everybody look out for Izzy….the Gladiator Ninja!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Save it for the ring, fire-head," Jo retorted.

"It is so on," said Sky.

"Bring it then," said Leshawna.

"I'm just gonna eliminate all of you if you don't shut it already!" yelled Chris. "Now, who wants to pick first? Shawn looks like he does."

"No that's really okay I've seen enough rabbits in my life," Shawn replied.

Confessional Shawn: "What if it was a rabbit-zombie!"

"Well I'm not giving you a choice, step right up Shawn."

Shawn reluctantly put his hand into the hat.

"Ow!" he yelled and pulled his hand back up. He managed, though to pick out a slip of paper.

"I've been bitten!" Shawn screamed.

"Relax dude, and hand me the paper please," said Chris. "Thank you. Let's see… Shawn will go up against Owen in the first round of the tournament."

Owen gulped.

"Okay….. Sky, it's your turn," said Chris.

"Oh great," Sky complained. She went up to the hat, and with lightning speed she went in and took out a slip of paper without getting bitten. She handed the paper over to Chris.

"Ha!" Sky said happily. "Looks like I survived your little pet, Chris."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sky," Chris replied. "You picked out the paper with Shawn's name, but since he already has an opponent, you'll have to pick again."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"If you don't pick, your team is automatically voting someone home."

"Fine, I'll do it."

Sky put her hand in there, got bitten and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ouch, that really hurts!" she exclaimed.

"Too bad," Chris replied. "Sky, looks like you're going up against Izzy."

"Izzy is gonna knock you down!" Izzy yelled.

"We'll see about that," said Sky under her breath.

"DJ, if you will," said Chris.

DJ put his hand in saying "nice bunny, good bunny" only to take his hand out with a bite mark but no slip of paper.

"Looks like you have to do it again," said Chris gleefully.

He put his hand back in and took it out with another bite mark and a paper. He fainted…again.

"DJ, you'll play Jo…DJ?"

"Looks like he fainted again," said Bridgette from the audience section.

"Some one from his team better wake him up or he'll lose his match against Jo."

"Get up man," said Geoff, who ran over and started to shake DJ violently.

"Mama," DJ said weakly.

"He's up," said Geoff.

"Good," said Chris. "Now if we can get started with the challenge we can get back to the plane. Leshawna and Brick, you're the fourth matchup. Shawn and Owen, in the ring, now!"

Shawn and Owen faced each other in the center of the Coliseum.

"First one to knock the other out of the ring or knocks the other one down for three seconds wins," said Chris. "Ready….fight!"

Shawn immediately moved in to attack Owen. Owen, using his strength advantage, pushed Shawn away.

"Charge!" Owen screamed as he ran at Shawn with his sword in front of him. Shawn sidestepped at the last second and Owen's momentum nearly carried him out of the ring.

"A close call for Owen and Team Pahkitew," Chris said over a loudspeaker.

"Why does he always have access to a loudspeaker?" Scott asked angrily.

"Because I'm just that awesome," Chris replied over the loudspeaker.

Confessional Owen: "That fight was really scary, but I realized that I had to toughen up and become Super Owen if I wanted to win."

End confessional.

"Super Owen to the rescue!" Owen yelled as he ran at Shawn…..who sidestepped again and pushed Owen from behind.

"Ooh, that's a painful wipeout for the big guy," said Geoff.

"Is he okay?" asked Zoey.

"I'm fine," Owen groaned.

"But you were down for the past fifteen seconds," said Chris. "Shawn wins the match!"

Team Heather cheered.

"Sky, Izzy, to the ring," Chris said.

Confessional Sky: "Izzy looks tough, and she has fought with Chef and survived, but I can take her, I know I can!"

Confessional Izzy: "I'm gonna have myself some Sky pork chops and a little Sky pudding for dessert!"

End Confessionals

"Ready…..fight!"

"Hay-ya!" Izzy yelled as she tried to pull a karate-chop on Sky. Sky ducked and tried to kick Izzy in the stomach, but Izzy grabbed her foot and tossed her in the air…only for Sky to do a backflip and land on her feet inches from the edge of the ring.

"A close call for Sky," Chris announced.

Confessional Sky: "This is going to be harder than I thought."

End Confessional

Izzy charged at Sky while she was at the edge of the ring but Sky quickly dodged

"Come on Sky, you have to start thinking offensively!" Mike shouted from the sidelines.

"He's right Sky, you'll have to come at me sometime!" Izzy yelled.

"You want some? You got some," Sky retorted.

She charged Izzy, but Izzy ducked down and Sky tripped over her. Izzy pinned her down.

"One…two…three! Izzy wins!" Chris announced.

Confessional Izzy: "That Sky pudding is tasting real good!"

End Confessional

"DJ and Jo, you're up," Chris announced.

Confessional Jo: "This is going to be to easy."

Confessional DJ: "If I don't get out alive, mama, I love you!"

End Confessionals

"Ready….fight!"

"Stay away from me!" DJ nervously yelled, holding his sword out in front of him.

Jo slowly walked toward him, then all of a sudden leaped toward DJ and yelled "Boo!"

"Ahhhhh!" DJ yelled as he jumped back…and over the edge of the ring.

"And Jo is the winner!" Chris announced.

"Well that was quick," Scott commented.

"Come on, you couldn't do better than that!" Dave yelled.

"I got scared…that sword was so scary," DJ said in fright.

Confessional Jo: "Without even breaking a sweat."

End Confessional

"Final match of the first round, Brick versus Leshawna," said Chris.

"Prepare for a serving of beat-down stew!" Leshawna shouted.

"What's with everyone and the food references?" said Scott.

"I apologize in advance for what's coming," Brick said calmly.

"Oh yeah! Well take this!" Leshawna said as she charged at Brick.

Brick simply held out his hand and stopped Leshawna in her tracks. He then picked her up and gently deposited her just outside the ring.

"Brick wins, I guess," said Chris.

"Why didn't you try to hurt me?" asked Leshawna.

"No point in hurting a teammate when Team Heather is guaranteed a win," Brick replied.

"Well…thanks!"

"No problem," Brick replied.

Confessional Jo: "That's the attitude that's going to make our team lose! I can't stand him anymore!"

End Confessional

"And so the first semifinal begins! Izzy versus Shawn!" Chris announced.

"Let's tango!" Izzy shouted.

"Lets," Shawn replied.

They both took their swords and started trying to land blows. Thrust after thrust, parry after parry they fought, until:

"I hope your brain get's overlooked by the zombies when I take it from your head!" Izzy shouted.

"You're not serious are you?" Shawn asked nervously.

"Sure I am, I've had plenty of squirrel brains before, I wonder what yours tastes like!"

"Okay! You win! Just don't eat my brain, please!" Shawn pleaded as he threw his sword on the ground.

Confessional Shawn: "So…scary!"

Confessional Izzy: "He actually thought I was serious! I didn't think anyone would buy it!"

"And Shawn forfeits, giving Izzy a ticket to the finals," Chris announced.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jo screamed.

"I am definitely not kidding you," replied Chris.

"Alright who am I battling?"

"I believe that would be me," Brick replied.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"We don't have to fight you know, I could work the same arrangement out with you as I did with Leshawna."

"I don't think so!"

Jo grabbed Brick, tossed him into the air, and swung her sword like a baseball bat, sending Brick flying headfirst into the stands.

"Ooh! That was awesome!" Chris shouted. "And with that we have our all female final round!"

Confessional Jo: "Now that's how it's done Brick."

End Confessional

Everyone glares at Jo.

"Whatever, bring it on crazy chick!" Jo shouted.

Izzy responded by letting out a war cry and charging Jo. Jo ran back at her yelling as well. They kept running, and collided with each other. Jo's size advantage over Izzy, however, sent Izzy flying over the edge of the ring.

"And we have a winner. Team Heather!" Chris shouted.

"That's how it's done, victory for Team Heather!" Jo shouted. No one cheered though.

"You're insanely brutal," Jasmine said.

"I did what had to be done," Jo replied.

"You didn't have to send poor Brick flying like that!" said Bridgette.

"I was trying to win," said Jo. "In this game, you have to give your all, or suffer the consequences."

"Whatever, you better hope we don't lose, cause I guarantee that you're on the chopping block," Leshawna said angrily.

"Though I love the drama, we have to get a move on," said Chris. "Jo, as the winner of the challenge you get to fight to give your team an advantage in the next challenge."

"Who do I fight?" Jo asked.

"Me!" said Dakotazoid.

Confessional Jo: "Eh, size isn't everything."

End Confessional

"You've been a very bad girl," said Dakotazoid.

"Yeah, yeah, bring it on!"

"Okay!" Dakotazoid grabbed Jo and threw her out of the Coliseum.

"Well that was quick! No advantage for Team Heather!" Chris announced.

Everyone cheered because Jo just got shown to her place, even the rest of Team Heather.

"Now for the most important fight of all, the elimination fight! Teams Pahkitew and Olympic, choose your best fighters!" Chris said.

TEAM PAHKITEW

"How are you doing Izzy?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm ay-okay and ready to fight!" she replied.

"Good, cause out of you and Owen, you're the clear choice." said Scott.

"Thanks for the kind words buddy!" said Owen.

TEAM OLYMPIC

"So who're we sending?" Mike asked.

"Well Mr. Swordsman over here can't even step in the ring without fainting," said Anne Marie, pointing at DJ. "So the best option is Sky."

"Okay, I'll do it!" said Sky.

"Alright guys, fight hard, because the loser forces their team into loser class for the next flight," said Chris.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm ready," said Sky.

"Well then….begin!"

"Let's end this quickly!" Izzy shouted, running forward to slam into Sky.

But fate was on Sky's side this fight as she jumped over Izzy and kicked her feet into Izzy's back, causing her to step over the edge.

"Team Olympic takes middle class, again," said Chris. "Team Pahkitew, to the voting room!"

"Sorry Izzy," said Sky.

"Well at least you didn't butcher me like that Jo did," Izzy replied.

"Shut up!" said Jo, who reentered the Coliseum covered in garbage.

"What happened to you?" asked Harold.

"That freak of nature threw me into a garbage dump!" Jo shouted in response.

Everyone started cracking up.

In the Elimination Room:

"Okay guys, you've all cast your votes and made your decisions. Today's souvenirs are swords. If I call your name you are safe," Chris said.

Confessional Scott: "He was slow and didn't put any effort into his fight."

Confessional Sugar: "Big tub of lard, that's what he is!"

Confessional Dawn: "Sorry, but you are no more use for this team.

Chris started to say the names: "Ella, Dawn, Bridgette."

The girls stood up to claim their swords,

"Scott…..Sugar."

Izzy and Owen were left.

"You both are on the chopping block for failing to produce for your team when it mattered. Only one can go home, though, and the final sword goes to….Izzy."

"Sorry Owen, I'll really miss you!" Bridgette said.

"That's alright guys," the big guy responded as he sat in the Ejection Seat of Shame.

Chris pushed the big red button and Owen flew up…only to get stuck in the hole in the ceiling.

"A little help here!" Owen called.

"Sorry, here you go," Chris replied.

A big red fist shot out from the Ejection Seat of Shame and pushed Owen out of the plane.

"Thank you!" Owen shouted as he flew.

Chris concludes from the cockpit: "Will Team Pahkitew rebound, will Brick recover from his wounds, and will the Ejection Seat of Shame get any funnier, find out next time on Total, Drama, World Detour!"

Voting Summary:

Scott: Owen

Sugar: Owen

Ella: Owen

Dawn: Owen

Bridgette: Izzy

Izzy: Sugar

Owen: Scott


	4. Sleigh Clashing, Penguin Crashing

Total Drama World Detour Episode 4:

Chris begins the introduction from the cockpit, as usual:

"Last time on Total Drama World Detour, the contestants had their athletic abilities tested, Ancient Roman style. There were a few bumps and bruises in the chariot race, and a lot of bruises in the gladiator tournament. Jo used her brutal strength to win the challenge for the Queen Bees, while Sky got revenge on Izzy, sending Team Explosivo to the voting room. In the end, everyone's favorite jolly fat guy, Owen, got the boot due to his fighting skills, or lack thereof. Nineteen remain, who will be booted next? Find out on this episode of Total, Drama, World Detour!"

Intro Plays

"So this is what first class is like," said Harold in wonder.

"We'd have been in first class four seasons ago if it wasn't for your lame commercial ideas," Leshawna responded.

"My commercial ideas are epic!" Harold responded.

"Lame product, lame commercial," said Shawn.

"How would you know what Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails taste like?" asked Harold.

"My team won it was a reward last season, tastes horrible," said Shawn.

"Well good thing we don't have to eat that stuff now!" said Jasmine.

In loser class:

"What is this stuff!" Scott yelled.

"They are my famous Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails!" said Chef, "bon appetit."

"I remember this stuff!" said Bridgette. "It was horrible, but not as bad as that commercial we did."

"Ooh yeah you guys were terrible ha ha!" said Izzy.

"You guys are lucky that you get to try my amazing food. It was supposed to go to the winners, but Chris said I had to give it to the losers," said Chef.

"Tell Chris that the winners would like all the fish tails on this plane!" said Scott.

"I spend my time making these yummy fish tails, no gratitude!"

"Maybe if you spent less time complaining about how no one likes your slop you'd find the time to learn how to make real food," said Scott.

Chef's face turned an angry red.

Confessional Scott: "We've all had experiences with Chef's cooking, he needs to learn how to cook actual food."

End Confessional

"I'll show you who can cook!" Chef screamed as he walked away.

"Do you think he can actually cook?" asked Dawn.

"Nope," said Izzy.

Izzy just finished saying that when a bunch of mist clouds floated from the air vents to the loser class.

"Oh my God, what is that?" Scott asked as he and everyone else started to cough on the mist.

In middle class:

Anne Maria was spraying her hair with her hairspray.

"Could you do that somewhere else please?" asked Dave.

"There's nowhere else to go," said Anne Maria.

"Come on, we're all dying in here!" said Dave.

"Well I'm not dying."

Confessional Anne Maria: "What? I cannot be seen on TV with bad hair, I'd give myself a bad reputation where I come from."

End Confessional

"I think I'm gonna faint," said Geoff.

"No way man, if I'm not fainting, then you're definitely not fainting," said DJ.

Geoff fainted.

"What's with everyone and fainting lately?" Mike asked.

"Attention contestants, prepare for arrival in our next destination, and get ready for a chill day!" said Chris over, you guessed it, a loudspeaker.

"Why do I get the feeling that this won't be a chill day?" asked Dave.

Everyone continued to cough.

Outside the plane: Everyone was shivering in his or her clothes. Snow was falling so thick that it was barely possible to see. Several feet of snow lied on the ground.

"Where's Chris?" asked Shawn.

"Right here dude!" said Chris from a TV screen.

"Why aren't you here in person?" asked Sky.

"Are you kidding? It's freezing out there!" Chris replied. "Anyway, we promised our viewers that this World Tour would visit all seven continents, which wouldn't be complete without Antarctica!"

"Stupid viewers," Scott muttered.

"Today's challenge is simple," Chris continued. "You guys will be building replicas of Santa's Sleigh!" Two team members will build the sleigh with the provided tools, while the others will go collect the animals who will pull the sleigh."

"I though Santa lived in the North Pole," said Mike.

"Yeah, well we decided to change it up a bit," said Chris. "Because reindeer do not live in Antarctica, you guys will be using penguins to pull your sleighs. Team Olympic, you guys will send three people to build the sleigh. First team to complete their sleigh will receive an advantage in the next part of the challenge. You may begin!"

TEAM HEATHER

"So who knows how to build stuff?" Jo asked.

"I build a few things in Australia," said Jasmine.

"I can totally build a wicked sleigh!" said Harold.

"Okay, Jasmine and Harold will build while Shawn, Jo, Brick, and I will gather penguins," said Leshawna.

"I think I should build. I'm not the best with animals," said Jo.

"I am good with animals….okay fine, Jo and I will switch spots," said Jasmine.

"Okay guys let's move it!" said Leshawna

TEAM PAHKITEW

"I'm gonna hunt me down some penguin!" said Izzy.

"I'll head with her, I love animals!" said Bridgette.

"Dawn should probably head out as well, with her vast knowledge on animal whispering," said Ella.

"I'll go too," said Sugar, "penguins shouldn't be that different from chickens!"

"But I though maybe I should go because all animals love the sound of my voice," said Ella.

"You're gonna build and that's final!" yelled Sugar.

"Okay, Sugar," said Ella sadly.

Confessional Ella: "Sugar is really nice! She gives me tons of great advice all the time!"

Confessional Sugar: "Dang that Ella! Always trying to take my job away from me!"

End Confessionals

TEAM OLYMPIC

"I think I'll go chase down the animals, I'm fast. Not that penguins are speedy animals anyway," said Sky.

"Yeah, I think I'll go too," said DJ.

"No way dude!" said Geoff. "With that curse you have, you'll never catch any penguins!"

"I told you, I took care of the curse," DJ responded, holding his amulet. "And now it's time to prove that this actually works."

"Whatever dude, just looking out for the team."

"I'm gonna stay and build, I have a bad experience with animals," said Dave.

Confessional Dave: "But you guys have had much worse!"

"Alright man, I'll stay with you," said Geoff.

"So that's two builders and two hunters," said Mike, "we need one more builder."

"Okay fine! I'll do it!" Anne Maria yelled, as if she was forced to do something she didn't want to do.

Confessional Mike: "Did I say something rude?"

End Confessional

"So Mike and I will go hunting together!" said Zoey joyfully.

"Alright guys, you can start when you're ready!" Chris said over another loudspeaker.

"Come on guys, we need to hurry!" said Sky.

TEAM PAHKITEW

"Here penguin, here penguin!" Bridgette was saying.

Confessional Dawn: "She doesn't think she's actually communicating with penguins does she? Because her grammar is all incorrect!"

End Confessional

"I see one!" Izzy yelled. "Come back here you scurvy penguin!" She ran off into the distance.

"But there was nothing even there!" Dawn complained.

"Izzy sometimes sees what she wants to see," said Bridgette.

"Well if she doesn't start seeing what she _should _be seeing, I'm gonna kick her but into next Tuesday!" Sugar declared.

Confessional Dawn: "How does she expect to catch anything with that loud, obnoxious voice of hers?"

"Okay people, just let me handle it," Dawn said as she got into a meditating position.

She sat like that for ten full minutes before:

"Oh my gosh! They're comin'!" Sugar yelled.

Fifteen penguins came waddling over to Dawn.

"Now that's how it's done!" said Dawn.

"But….you didn't even say anything," said Bridgette.

"Yes I did, weren't you listening?" said Dawn as the penguins began to climb on to her. "Whatever, let's just get these back to the others.

Further away:

"Get back here you! I will get you eventually! You can run but you can't hide!" Izzy screamed as she continued to chase the penguin that wasn't even there.

TEAM OLYMPIC

"Where does this piece go?" Geoff asked.

"Right there! It's not that hard," Dave replied.

Confessional Dave: "It may not seem apparent, but I actually have some brains. Other though, have an empty hole with dust mites floating around."

End Confessional

"I have no idea what I'm doing here," said Geoff.

"Didn't you build a hot tub in season one?" asked Dave.

"Did you see it? It was horrible, and all because of that stupid duck."

"The duck that didn't stay dead?"

"Yeah dude, really weird!"

"Well this is Antarctica! So the duck isn't here! Start working!"

"Okay, sheesh."

Confessional Geoff: "These newer cast members really need to learn how to chill."

End Confessional

TEAM HEATHER

"I found one!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Me too!" Jasmine answered.

"Good work guys!" Leshawna said. "Head back to the others, Brick and I will be right behind you."

"Okay," said Jasmine. "Let's move!"

TEAM PAHKITEW

"And we are here!" said Bridgette, who strolled towards Scott and Ella with Dawn and Sugar trailing her.

"You guys got all four penguins!" Ella exclaimed.

"Not so fast my explosive friends!" Chris said from his TV.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"The rules stated that each of you had to get one penguin. But Dawn got all four penguins for you guys, so Bridgette, Sugar and Izzy need to head back out there and get more penguins."

"Oh darnit!" Sugar yelled.

"I would head out if I were you guys," Chris said.

Bridgette and Sugar were about to head back out when Izzy appeared out of nowhere chasing five penguins.

"Get back here!" she yelled.

Bridgette and Sugar ran up, grabbed a penguin each, and brought them to the now completed sleigh.

"That's three penguins for Team Pahkitew," said Chris.

"Come on Izzy!" Bridgette yelled.

Izzy chased the penguins around until she finally caught one.

"Yes!" she yelled.

Confessional Bridgette: "Who's ever heard of 'Izzy to the rescue!'"

"And Team Pahkitew wins part one of the challenge!"

"Oh come on!" said Jasmine who showed up with Shawn.

"Yep. You guys are too late!" Chris announced.

"Where's our team?" Dave asked from his sleigh, which was complete.

"Over here!" DJ yelled, chasing a penguin. "Get back here fluffy penguin!"

DJ chased the penguin around his sleigh. He dives for it…and ends up smacking it across the area, right into the plane.

"No!" DJ yelled like he just hit himself.

"You just made a bad mistake, DJ!" Dawn yelled. "Penguins, assemble!"

The penguins formed ranks behind Dawn like an army.

"What's going on?" DJ stammered.

"Penguins, charge!" Dawn yelled.

The penguins all ran at impossible speed towards DJ

"Ah!" DJ screamed as he got tackled by twenty penguins. "This is impossible!"

Confessional DJ: "That Dawn girl, she's all kinds of freaky!"

End Confessional

"Now I'll be honest with you guys, that was _really _boring to watch," Chris was telling the contestants. "Not much arguing or pain, it was way too normal. So for the second part of the challenge, we're going to have you race these sleighs that you built."

Confessional Harold: "That would be suicide! There's no way I'm doing that!"

End Confessional

"Each team member must be in the sleigh. One team member drives. The rest each have to drop one present off in the chimney with your team's logo on it. If you don't manage to complete this task, you'll do the course over again until you do it. First team to finish wins invincibility."

"That's not fair, we have an extra player!" Sky complained.

"One person on Team Heather will deliver two presents. Team Pahkitew will have one less present to deliver, an advantage for winning part one of the challenge," Chris replied.

"How are penguins supposed to pull these heavy sleighs?" Mike asked.

"Did you see what they did to me man?" DJ asked. "They ripped me apart. I think they'll handle these sleighs."

"And last but not least," Chris continued, "today's cameo: Alejandro! He really liked bragging about how his 'Latino blood' prevented him from being cold in Yukon, so we thought we'd see how he handled the South Pole."

"Where is he?" asked Leshawna.

"Over here," Alejandro answered from a little far away. He was literally blue, and shivering so hard his teeth were chattering. "Can I please have a jacket or something?" Alejandro begged.

"Nope," Chris replied, "you have your Latino blood to keep you warm."

Confessional Leshawna: "Serves him right, that slimy little snake deserves to freeze like he's never froze before!"

End Confessional

"So now that all the boring things are out of the way, let's get into detail on the wonderful traps that you will encounter….wait, hold on I got to take this," Chris said as he opened his phone. "Yeah…..okay…..well then just go!"

"You heard him, let's go!" Jasmine yelled as the teams went to their sleighs.

"I'm driving," Jo said. "No questions."

"I want to drive!" Izzy yelled like a kid who wanted a piece of candy.

"Okay," said Bridgette, "for your help with the penguins."

"Dudes, I have to drive this baby," Geoff said.

"Whatever," Dave replied.

The teams started racing down the course.

"Okay….bye," Chris said. He looked around. "Where'd everyone go?" he asked.

"Looks like they don't think that much of you," Alejandro commented from where he sat.

Chris kicked snow in his face.

Meanwhile:

"Let's go baby, it's back to first class for us!" Leshawna said.

"I see a chimney!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"I got this!" said Harold as he threw a present…that landed inside Team Olympic's sleigh. A bunch of green goo burst from the box, right into Geoff's eyes.

"Ah, I can't see!" Geoff yelled as his sleigh began to swerve.

Confessional Shawn: "Well he didn't get it in the chimney but at least it was some use to us."

End Confessional

"Here goes nothing!" Sky yelled as she threw a present towards a chimney. Her aim was flawless.

"That's one present for Team Olympic," Chris announced.

"How does he—you know what? I'm not going to even try to explain him anymore," Scott declared.

"Stop making declarations and throw your presents already!" Sugar yelled.

"Wow! You actually used full words in your sentence!" Scott retorted.

"You did not just say that to me!" Sugar yelled as she jumped on Scott and the two started to brawl.

"Hey! Driving through this traffic is hard enough without you two fighting!" Izzy yelled.

"Yes mom," Scott said. He threw a present into an approaching chimney.

"One present for Team Pahkitew," Chris announced. "They only need four more to complete the course."

"Come on guys, start throwing some presents!" Jo said angrily.

"Easier said than done," Harold said.

"Watch and learn my friend," said Brick as he tossed a present into a chimney with perfect accuracy.

Confessional Harold: "He just doesn't understand that certain people's athletic abilities are very, _very, _limited."

End Confessional

A gun popped out of the ground and shot snow in Geoff's face.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled as he was blinded, again.

"I'll direct you!" Zoey said. "Left. Right. Right…."

"Good work Zoey!" Mike exclaimed.

"I try," she replied.

"Team Olympic has four of its six presents down, Teams Pahkitew and Heather have three," Chris announced. "Make that four for Team Heather."

Leshawna just got her present in a chimney, leaving Shawn to throw his second present, and Harold.

"Come on Harold, the course is nearly over, you need to hurry!" Jasmine told him. "Jo, if you can, try to get as close to the chimneys as possible to give Harold a nice shot."

"I'll try," said Jo as Bridgette threw her present in.

"One more present for Team Pahkitew!" Chris exclaimed.

"Let's go Sugar!" Ella said in support.

"Pipe down, let me concentrate!" Sugar replied.

Confessional Sugar: "How am I supposed to throw the stupid present if she's all up in my face talking to me?"

Confessional Ella: "I was only trying to help."

End Confessionals

"And Team Olympic has one more present left!" Chris announced.

"Alright DJ, you got this!" Sky exclaimed.

"And each team needs only one more present!" Chris announced.

"Let's go Harold!" Leshawna shouted. Harold reached back, threw the present, and it miraculously lands…in Team Pahkitew's chimney!

"I guess that counts," said Chris. "Team Pahkitew is good! All they need is to cross the finishing line."

"Come on Harold!" yelled Jasmine.

"Just do it Harold!" Jo screamed.

This time Jo intentionally swerved the sleigh, causing Harold to lose his present and causing it to fall in the right chimney.

"Team Heather is done as well!"

"DJ, we really don't have time for this man!" Geoff panicked.

"Alright man, here we go!" DJ threw his present into the chimney.

"That's how to do it man!" Geoff turned to give him a high-five, but lost control of the reins. The sleigh began to swerve. DJ looked ahead…and saw the duck from Total Drama Island right in their path.

"Look out!" DJ shouted. He took the reins and swerved the sleigh, but too late. The sleigh hit the duck anyways, but the sleigh crashed into a snowdrift just outside the course and fell apart.

"And Team Pahkitew crosses the finish line, Team Heather is in second place!" Chris announced. "Team Olympic, time to send a loser flying away!"

Confessional Harold: "I think I really stepped up today and helped our team pull through."

Confessional Jo: "The dweeb is lucky we came in second or I'd have ripped his head off as he got ejected."

End Confessionals

In the elimination room:

"Team Olympic, your loser has been picked," Chris said.

Confessional Anne Maria: "Worst driver ever."

Confessional Mike: "He did screw us over."

Confessional Dave: "Doesn't know how to build a stupid sleigh!"

Confessional Zoey: "Sorry, _man_."

End Confessionals.

"Today's souvenirs are the presents of course!" Chris announced. "And the first one goes to…..Sky."

"Thanks guys," said Sky.

"For what?" Anne Maria asked.

"For not voting me out of course," Sky replied. "Just trying to be nice, sheesh."

"Mike and Zoey, claim your presents," Chris announced.

The couple high-fived each other as they got their presents.

"Anne Maria."

"Oh yeah baby, that's right!" she exclaimed as she got up.

"Dave."

"What took you so long?" Dave said as he got his present.

DJ and Geoff looked at each other, and then at the last present.

"Uh oh," Geoff gulped.

"Geoff," said Chris, "you're on the chopping block for being a terrible driver, and a worse builder. DJ, you're on the chopping block for swerving aside for that stupid duck, which you still managed to hit."

"I guess I still have my curse then," DJ said. "If that's the case, then I better leave the show."

"Well it's good you mentioned that bro," Chris replied, "because you got the most votes anyway!" Chris tossed the last present to Geoff.

"We're gonna miss you bro," Geoff told DJ.

"Just stop crashing into things man, it's starting to become a bad habit," DJ responded. "Okay, ready to fly."

DJ sat in the Ejection Seat of Shame as Chris pressed the red button. DJ went flying off the plane.

"Well that didn't end very dramatically!" Chris complained. "It would've been better if he got upset at you guys for voting him off. What?"

The contestants glared at Chris.

"Okay, you're all safe…..for now."

Confessional Geoff: "Looks like I'm the only original cast member left on my team. Oh well, the party must go on."

Confessional Dawn: "That animal hater is finally gone! The animals of the world can now live in piece!"

Chris concludes:

"Will Harold be forgiven by his team? Who will be the next to fly? Will I ever stop asking these questions in the same tone of voice? Find out all this and more, next time, on Total, Drama, World Detour!"

A bucket of ice-cold water is dumped on Chris.

"Revenge is sweet!" Alejandro exclaimed.

Chris presses a button. Alejandro falls through a trap door.

"Enjoy your revenge, Al!" Chris said.

Voting Summary:

Mike: DJ

Zoey: DJ

Sky: DJ

Anne Maria: Geoff

Dave: Geoff

Geoff: Dave

DJ: Anne Maria


	5. Water Falling

Total Drama World Detour Episode 5

Chris begins the opening lines:

"Last time on TDWD: The teams brought Santa's sleigh down south, and used penguins to pull them. DJ realized that the broken curse was never broken at all, and Geoff proved that his driver's license should be revoked. All in all, it was a disaster for the Olympians, who picked DJ to fly like a penguin (get it? Cause penguins can't fly! I'm hilarious!). Who's going to survive today's extreme challenge? Find out right here, on Total, Drama World Detour!"

Intro Plays.

"I _hate _Antarctica!" Scott exclaimed. He and the other members of Team Pahkitew were relaxing in first class.

"I know!" Bridgette agreed. "Why did Chris take us there again?"

"He said this season would visit all seven continents," Ella explained.

"The things he'll do for ratings," Dawn sighed.

"Well the good news is it can't get much harder than that, can it?" Bridgette pointed out.

Scene switches to Chris watching the conversation on a screen.

"Why yes, it can!" He said with pure delight.

Middle Class:

"I miss first class, but I'll take middle over loser any day," Harold said.

"Amen brother," Leshawna agreed.

"I just wish there was free snacks that aren't Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails," Shawn said sadly.

"At least they're not _mandatory_," Jasmine said.

Loser Class:

"Who's idea was this?" Zoey complained, holding the fish tails in her hand.

"You can thank Scott!" Chef said. "He said I couldn't cook so now I'm gonna force-feed my food to you ungrateful cows until you start to like it!"

Confessional Zoey: "That little turd!"

End Confessional

"Well there's nothing we can do about except win more challenges," said Sky. "So let's do it guys!"

"Whatever," said Dave.

Confessional Sky: "I give up! I can't stand trying to be nice to him anymore!"

End Confessional

"Victims! It's time to start the next challenge! Please proceed to the exits"

All three teams exited the plane….only to fall 355 feet into a river.

"Welcome to the Victoria Falls in Zambia and Zimbabwe!" Chris said using a megaphone from the top of the falls. The plane was parked right next to the edge.

Confessional Bridgette: "When I thought it couldn't get harder, it gets harder." End Confessional.

"If you recall, last World Tour we went to Niagara Falls!" Chris yelled. "But these falls are taller and deadlier! Your challenge is simple! First team to climb back up wins!"

"I didn't catch that last part!" Izzy yelled up.

"I said…I'll be right down!"

A helicopter appeared and carried Chris down.

"Okay!" said Chris, still using the megaphone despite the fact that he was only ten feet from the contestants. "The challenge is to climb back up these falls!"

"Oh, piece of cake," Sky commented.

"No, it's a piece of pie, silly!" Izzy said.

"Okay then," Chris said. "Your challenge starts-"

"Wait! We don't have climbing gear!" Sky pointed out.

"Fine, if you insist," Chris responded. "It's going to take a few minutes to get here though, so hand tight and try not to kill each other."

TEAM PAHKITEW

"Ella, what's wrong?" Bridgette asked as she saw the singer sitting with a sad look on her face.

"Oh its nothing Bridgette," she responded. "It's just, I barely got through last season without being able to sing, I don't think I can survive another season. I'm thinking about eliminating myself. "

"Don't do that Ella, our team needs you!"

"Well then I need to sing to keep going, but Sugar will turn m in like last season."

"Don't worry, Ella, I'm not going to let her do that."

Confessional Bridgette: "That Sugar picked a bone with Ella for absolutely no reason. This poor girl is about to collapse with depression!"

End Confessional.

"Okay guys, the climbing gear is here," Chris said. "Your challenge start-"

"Wait!" Dave shouted.

"What already!" Chris yelled back.

"I thought there's a cameo in every episode?" Dave responded.

"Oh yeah," Chris said in a bored tone. He then takes out a walkie-talkie: "Bring them down."

Someone fell screaming from the top of the waterfall and fell into the river with a big splash.

"Where's the other one?" Chris asked.

Another person fell with a scream.

"Ah, there she is. Ladies, gentlemen, and ladies who look like gentleman, please give a warm welcome to everyone's favorite twinnemies, Amy and Samey!"

"Whoo-hoo, we're so excited to see you guys," Scott said sarcastically.

"I'm excited to be back! Too bad they had to bring _her _along," said Amy. "She so doesn't deserve to be here next to me."

"Shut up Amy, you have no right to talk to me that way," Samey responded.

"Oh yes I do, ever since I had to wait _seventeen _minutes for you to be born!"

"Stop lying Amy!" Samey shouted.

"What?" Everyone asked aloud.

Amy looked around nervously.

Confessional Samey: "After I got eliminated off of Pahkitew Island, I did a little research and found a video clip of when we were born. It turns out, there was a fly in the room that landed on my face as soon as I was born, but everyone thought that was Amy, and said that she was born first, but in reality it was me! And now it's time for a little revenge for sixteen years or torment!"

"Anyway," Chris continued, "we brought these girls back for two reasons: One, because it would look really funny seeing them fight while they climb up a waterfall, and two, to make things interesting, the first of them to reach the top first will win a special prize."

"What prize?" Amy asked.

"You'll find out the hard way if you lose, but I guarantee the winner will like it."

"That prize is mine!" Amy declared.

"Don't even think about it!" Samey shot back.

"Team Heather, Team Olympic, Team Pahkitew, Insane twins, your challenge starts-"

"Wait!" Izzy yelled.

"What already?" Chris yelled.

"Ah shoot I forgot what I wanted to say...oh well!" Izzy responded cheerily.

Confessional Izzy: "Stupid short term memory!"

"Whatever, your challenge starts now," Chris announced.

The contestants and cheerleaders ran to put on climbing gear.

TEAM OLYMPIC

"Don't worry guys, I can totally do this!" Geoff declared.

"As if you're an expert at climbing waterfalls," Dave responded.

"I am though," Sky pointed out.

"Well then let's get a move on we're falling behind!" Mike exclaimed.

"Uh-uh, I am not climbing up that thing, the hair spray will wash out of my hair." Anne Maria complained.

"Oh no, your hair spray, it's not like you could die or anything," Dave mocked.

"It's okay Anne Maria," said Sky, ignoring Dave. "You have plenty of hair spray back on the plane."

"Okay, fine," said the diva, "let's just get a move on already."

Confessional Sky: "Since when did Dave become so mean? I guess that's kinda my fault."

End Confessional

TEAM HEATHER

"Alright," Jasmine said, "Harold, since you have no athletic ability whatsoever, you hold on to my back."

"But I can do it myself!" Harold complained.

"Uh, no you can't shrimp," Jo retorted.

"Fine!"

"The rest of us should be able to hold our own, let's win this guys!" Jasmine said.

"There's just one problem!" Shawn said.

"And what might that be?"

"Which waterfall do we choose?"

It was then that they noticed that the waterfall was made up of mini waterfalls. Zoom out to Chris in his normal camera room.

"The teams will now choose which waterfall they're gonna climb. Each has its own surprises."

TEAM HEATHER

"I don't the difference between any of them," Jo said.

"Well let's just choose that one," said Leshawna, pointing to one of the falls.

"Looks as good as any," Shawn said. "Let's head out, before the zombies attack!"

"I'd rather get eaten by zombies than fall off of a waterfall, but okay!" said Jasmine.

Confessional Jasmine: "Shawn and I have really been doing great in our relationship. Our flower/fighting store hasn't gotten started since I came back to this season, but on the bright side, I really think he's getting over his zombie apocalypse."

End Confessional

TEAM PAHKITEW

"I have an idea!" said Izzy

"What?" Scott asked.

"Why don't we, climb the waterfall!" she shouted.

"Wow! What a creative idea!" Dawn exclaimed sarcastically. "I would've _never _thought of that on my own."

"Why doesn't Ella sing to the birds to carry us up this thing," Sugar suggested.

"Okay," Ella said.

"No Ella don't," Bridgette said quickly. "It's…probably against the rules of the challenge."

Chris, who somehow left his camera room and appeared before the contestants, started to say: "Well, actually that would-"

He got interrupted when a rock hit him in the face.

"He said that would be a problem, right Chris?" Bridgette asked.

Chris nodded.

"See? We'll just have to climb like Izzy said."

"I knew it was a good idea!" Izzy shouted. "Let's hit it bros!"

"I would never want to be a bro to you, but let's go," said Scott.

TWINNEMIES

"Where's my climbing gear?" Any asked.

"You don't mean this, do you?" Samey asked sarcastically.

"Give that back you pig!"

"Don't call me a pig, you…pig!"

"You have no right to yell at me!"

"Well I don't care what you say!"

"That is it!"

The two started wrestling with each other and pulled the other's hair.

"This isn't getting anywhere, is it?" Chris said.

The two continued to fight.

TEAM HEATHER

"I found some globes," Harold said as the team reached the base of the waterfall.

"Cool, let's start!" Leshawna exclaimed. She grabbed a globe, jammed it on her head, and started climbing.

"Oof!" She yelled as she was forced back down by the weight of the falls.

Confessional Leshawna: "So I was climbing, and then all of a sudden, I'm forced back down, and I would've drowned if it hadn't been for the globe. Who the heck thinks of these challenges anyway?"

End Confessional. 

"It's okay guys, keep trying!" Brick encouraged.

"This is insane!" Harold yelled. "This is the one challenge that has absolutely no strategy to it. Fighting, collecting snow, you can figure out a plan but this is nothing but brute strength and endurance!"

"Well for lack of brains I'll make up with strength. Attach yourselves to my gear and I'll pull you all!" Jo declared.

"You're not strong enough," Harold challenged.

Jo slapped him.

"Don't ever say that to me again!" Jo shouted. "Now let's move!"

Confessional Jo: "That little shrimp didn't think I could do it! How dare he!"

End Confessional

TEAM OLYMPIC

"Well this is easy," said Sky. "We just use the climbing gear properly and it will keep us from falling back down."

"Well that's good news," Mike said, "but don't ever say Chris's challenges are easy, that just makes him want to make it harder."

"Fair enough," said Sky. "I'll get everyone set up."

Sky began to work on the climbing gear.

"So guys, do you thing they're will be any obstacles on this thing?" Geoff asked.

"Let's find out," said Sky, who just finished.

Sky began to climb up, using the harness correctly and everything, when all of a sudden she grunted as a horizontal rock pillar came out of the side of the rock. Luckily, she didn't fall because of the gear, but she was injured.

"Ouch," Dave commented.

"Sky, are you okay?" Mike asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine…oof!" Another pillar slammed into her. "Curse you Chris!"

Confessional Sky: "That was the most painful thing I've ever done on Total Drama. I can't believe I'm still alive."

Confessional Dave: "I can't believe she got hit! Twice! I love this show!"

End Confessionals

"Come one dudes and dudettes, we're falling behind," Geoff pointed out.

Team Olympic began to climb the waterfall.

Chris, back in his camera room, said: "The teams have no idea what's in store for them, but when they find out, everyone, except probably Izzy, will get very annoyed. All that pain and more will be coming their way, right after this short commercial break."

Commercial break

TEAM PAHKITEW

"Guys, let's stop and wait for the others to catch up," said Dawn. She, Ella, Scott, Bridgette, and Izzy were around halfway up the waterfall. They have yet to encounter obstacles.

"By 'others' you mean Sugar?" Scott asked.

"Pretty much," Dawn replied.

"Sugar, hurry up my friend!" Ella called down.

"Don't talk to me in that tone!" Sugar snapped.

Confessional Bridgette: "Sugar is really mean!"

End Confessional

"Ella, don't let her talk to you like that, she's not your mom!" Bridgette said to her.

"She didn't say anything that bad," Ella said.

"You can't keep letting her do this to you!"

"There's…nothing I can do."

"Yes there is…we'll talk about this later, let's just win the challenge."

Sugar finally caught up…and punched Ella in the face.

"That's what you get for telling me what to do!" she yelled.

"Sugar stop!" Bridgette yelled.

"Why should I? She keeps on bossing me around!"

"No she isn't, and you have no right to hit her, no matter what she says!"

"You know what? I've had enough of the fairy princess and her bodyguard. One of you is going home tonight! You better watch your backs."

"Um…if you ladies are done arguing, we have a challenge to complete," said Scott.

"He's right, we need to hurry," said Dawn, as a hole opened up in the rock and a white mist came out of it, which froze her legs.

"What? How did that happen!" she said in shock.

"I told you guys they would get annoyed," Chris chuckled from his camera room.

"Someone try to smash the ice from her leg," said Bridgette.

"Izzy smash!" said Izzy, pounding her fists into the ice. After two smashes per leg, the ice broke.

"Whoa, where'd you get that kind of strength Izzy?" Scott asked.

"I watched _The Hulk_, duh!" Izzy responded.

"I asked where you got that strong," Scott said.

"I know! I aint deaf you know!"

"Don't try figuring her out Scott, there are scientists who have yet to figure her out," said Dawn.

"Right…let's go."

TWINNEMIES

"Get off my hair!"

"Only if you stop grabbing my skirt!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

The twins were climbing up, and were fighting each other every step of the way.

"I didn't bother putting any surprises with these two, they're already obstacles to themselves," said Chris from his camera room.

"Let go of me!"

"As if!"

"I am so throwing you back down when we get up there!"

"Not if I throw you down first!"

"How dare you speak of touching me!"

"I'm already touching you!"

"How dare you touch me!"

They continued to try and kill each other, but they steadily climb upwards.

Meanwhile, further up.

"I think I see the top, Oh my god!" Zoey shouted.

Rocks were falling from the top of the falls, falling toward the teams, who were now close by.

"Look out!" Mike yelled. The rocks began to fall amongst the contestants. A rock hit Scott on his side.

"I'm hit!" Scott said. He fell a few feet but caught himself.

"Stop messing up, and get moving!" Izzy yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Scott said.

"Ah!" Jo groaned, the entirety of Team Heather on her back.

"Come on girl, you can do it!" Leshawna encouraged.

"Shut up and let me concentrate!" Jo responded.

Confessional Leshawna: "If she wasn't supporting the whole team, I would've slapped right there and then."

End Confessional

"Come on guys!" said Sky. "Almost there, finish strong!"

Confessional Sky: "My grandma would always tell me 'it's no how you start, it's how you finish,' and today the team really pulled through."

End Confessional

"We made it!" Geoff exclaimed. "We won!"

"Not so fast guys," said Chris, who appeared by the opened door of the plane, which was parked right in front the edge of the plane. "You guys aren't completely on the top." Chris pointed to Anne Maria's legs, which were hanging over the edge.

"Hurry Anne Maria!" The rest of Team Heather yelled. Anne Maria began to pull her legs onto the rock, but someone grabbed one of her legs, while another person grabbed the other leg.

"Hold on Brick!" said Shawn to Brick, who was holding Anne Maria's leg.

"Pull her down Scott!" Izzy yelled.

"I'm trying!" Scott groaned. He grabbed on with all his might.

"Hey, get the heck off of my legs!" Anne Maria complained as she kicked with all her might. Brick, who was strong, managed to barely hand on, while Scott, who was not strong, fell down. He grabbed onto Bridgette's leg before he could fall all the ay back down.

"And Team Olympic is the winner!" Chris announced as Anne Maria pulled her legs from over the edge.

"That's awesome!" Geoff exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Team Heather, carried by Jo, pulled up in second.

"Second place twice in a row!" Jo complained. "You guys can't rely on me for everything you know!"

"So Team Pahkitew will send someone home shortly!" Chris announced.

"I wonder who'll go home," Harold mused.

"Well you don't have to wait, because I just caught Ella singing!" Sugar announced as she made it to the top along with the rest of the Pahkitew Team.

"Are you sure Sugar?" Chris asked.

"Yep, so don't bother voting for anyone guys!" Sugar said to her teammates.

"Okay Sugar!" Bridgette said.

In the elimination room.

"Alright, we would hold a vote, but as there is no need, Ella, please head to the Ejection Seat of Shame."

"But I deny the accusation of Sugar, I wasn't singing," said Ella.

"What? Yes you were!" Sugar yelled back.

"No, I was humming, which is different," Ella responded.

"Do you have proof?" Chris asked.

"Here's the video," said Ella. A video played on cue of Ella humming towards the top of the waterfall with Sugar watching from behind her.

"She was definitely humming," said Dawn.

"Yep," said Scott.

"Well humming is singing too, right?" Sugar asked.

"Well if you recall the first world tour, I caught Duncan humming, but I didn't count that as a song," said Chris. "So it looks like Ella didn't really sing."

"So should we go vote?" Dawn asked.

"Well we're already filming, so I don't know who we're going to eliminate…oh…wait, there is one person who voted…for Sugar!" Chris exclaimed.

"You've got to be frontin me!" Sugar yelled.

"Unfortunately for you I aint frontin you," Chris replied. "It's Ejection Seat of Shame time for the pageant queen!"

"No! You can't get rid of me, I was going to win this year!" Sugar yelled as she was forced into the Ejection Seat of Shame by Chef.

"Bye Sugar!" Ella said with mock politeness.

"You little…ah!" Sugar flew out of the plane.

"Well now that that's done let's take off," Chris said.

"Wait!" a voice shouted.

"If one more person tells me to wait this episode they will severely regret it," Chris muttered.

The voice was Samey's, who crawled into the plane with Amy a step behind her.

"I won! I beat her!" Samey exclaimed.

"No! She cheated!" Amy yelled.

"Do you have evidence?" Chris asked.

Unfortunately for her, Amy didn't have a surfer backing her up like Ella had, and she said: "well…no."

"Then Samey wins!" Chris announced. "Samey, as your reward, you get to eject you sister out of this plane!"

"Yes!" Samey cried with glee.

"You wouldn't do that to me, right sis?" Amy said nervously.

Samey just stared at her with an evil grin on her face.

"What? No!" Amy yelled as Chef shoved her into the Ejection Seat of Shame.

"Bye bye _sis_," Samey said as she pressed the button that sent Amy flying.

"Yeah baby!" Samey said with pure delight.

"Well wipe that grin off your face Samey!" Chris said. "Because your next."

"Chef forced Samey into the Ejection Seat of Shame and Chris sent her flying.

"Well then, you guys have a date with the loser class. Get going!" said Chris.

Confessional Bridgette: "And that's how to deal with bullies. You can't let them take over your lives."

Confessional Ella: "Bridgette really is a great friend, for showing me that some friends aren't worth spending time with."

End Confessionals

Chris concludes from the cockpit:

"Will Bridgette continue to connive her way through this season? Will Jo ever get along with her team? And will the Ejection Seat of Shame be functional next time after three ejections. Find out next time, on Total, Drama, World Detour!"


	6. Aftermath I: The Return

Total Drama World Detour Episode 6

Intro Plays, followed by the regular Aftermath opening.

"Welcome everyone, to the Return of the Aftermath!" said Blaineley. "I'm your co-host, Blaineley!"

"Cough cough, Mildred, cough cough," Noah faked a cough from the sidelines.

"Thank you Noah," Blaineley said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it."

"And now to introduce my new co-host, here's Topher!" Blaineley announced.

The imaginary crowd cheers as Topher walks onto the stage and sits next to Blaineley on the couch. The sidelined cast memebers are sitting on bleachers to the side, each generation on a separate set of bleachers.

"Thanks Blaineley!" Topher said. "It's great to actually be able to host something."

"They _obviously _put you on the Aftermath because you stink at hosting," Courtney said. "No wonder nobody likes the Aftermath!"

"Hey! I actually hosted better than all the other hosts of the Aftermath previously," Blaineley complained.

"Until now," Topher commented.

"Hey watch it, junior!" Blaineley retorted.

"Watch me," Topher responded. "This week on the Aftermath: Max, Owen, DJ, and Sugar will tell us their thought on their eliminations, Truth or Croc style. Then we'll have 'That's Gonna Leave a Mark!' the Twins edition! Then we'll wrap up with a new mystery segment. Each week there will be one of these mystery segments, the result of which will have an impact on the actual show."

"Do I get tie to finish my hairdo?" Lindsay asked from the bench.

"We're already filming you moron!" Heather shouted.

"Oh, hi mommy!"

"We'll be right back," Blaineley said.

Commercial Break.

"Welcome back to the Aftermath," Blaineley announced. "Before we start laughing our butts off at the War of the Twins, let's take a moment to chat with each of the losers who…well, lost!"

"Way to state exactly what I just said a few minutes ago," Topher commented.

"We just came out of a commercial break! The audience needs a reminder!"

"Just get on with this please," Gwen complained. "I can't stand more than a half hour with you guys."

"It's not like you make our time here any better sunshine," said Duncan.

"Why aren't any of you guys talking?" Lindsay asked the other generations of cast members.

"You see, Lindsay," Topher explained, "we put a chip your brains that didn't allow you to talk unless we asked you guys a question, but _someone_, messed up the chips of your cast."

"How was I supposed to know that the chip had to go red side up?" Blaineley asked.

"You were supposed to follow instructions!" Topher shot back.

"Okay, who hired this guy?" Blaineley complained. "He's really starting to get on my nerves!"

"I think you hired him Blaineley," Cody said.

"Whatever. Moving on, out first guest started his Total Drama career seeming like an actual villain. Turns out he wasn't one at all, and he relied on Scarlett for his inventions, taking the credit for himself. This eventually would spark the psycho in Scarlett's brain, nearly causing the deaths of six campers. This time around, his villainess caused his snow machine to shoot lasers, causing him to be eliminated-"

"We get the point, just introduce him already," Gwen complained.

"Please give a warm welcome to the super villain Max!" Blaineley announced.

The crowd that isn't really there started to cheer. No one came on to the stage.

"I said, Max!" Blaineley announced.

No one comes out.

"Where the heck is he?" Blaineley asked as the room where the eliminated contestants would wait showed up on the screen. Owen was blocking the exit.

"I know one of you ate the last cheese puff, and no one is leaving here until I find out who it is!" Owen declared.

"No one ate your cheese puff man," DJ said, trying to calm the big guy down.

"Lies!" Owen yelled. "All lies!"

"I have to go out now and show some crocodiles who's the evilest creature in this studio," Max said. "So if you don't move, you will seriously rue that decision."

"So it was you!" Owen yelled. "I called dibs on that cheese puff! No one takes away anything I call dibs on!"

"But you call dibs on everything you oversized pig!" Sugar retorted.

"No I don't! Jeez, stop being so rude," Owen remarked, but he didn't move from the exit.

"Okay, let me handle this," Heather said to Blaineley and Topher back on the stage.

Heather gets up and starts walking towards the room with the eliminated contestants. She reaches the door.

"Owen! You better move out of the way right now!" Heather screamed. "Move it you gigantic hippo!"

"Okay Heather!" Owen said politely. He moved.

"You come with me." Heather grabbed Max by the ear and pulled him on to the stage.

"Finally," Blaineley sighed as Max was dragged onto the couch.

"Max, how's it going?" Topher asked.

"Quite swell, thank you," Max responded.

"Okay let's get down to business," said Blaineley. "It's time for Truth or Crocodile!"

The Statue of Blind Justice appeared with a spotlight, only for it's head to be eaten by a crocodile.

"Max, you'll sit in this thing," Topher pointed to the booth that people sit in in carnivals and someone throws something at the target and if they hit it the person falls in. Except that the water had crocodiles in it. "If you answer truthfully, and trust us, we'll know if you do, our expert will purposely miss the target. If you don't, then you'll fall in to an uncertain demise! How lovely!"

"Those crocodiles are no match for my evil genius," Max responded.

"We'll see about that!" Blaineley said. "Into the booth!"

Max climbed into the booth and sat down on the chair.

"Eva, if you will," said Topher.

Eva walked down from the stands, grabbed a microphone, and stood twenty feet away from the booth.

"Why is she doing this?" Trent asked.

"Because she has a knack for causing pain with microphones if you recall the World Tour Aftermaths," Blaineley responded.

"That's right!" Eva added. "So don't piss me off, got it?"

"Yeah Courtney don't piss her off!" Heather said accusingly.

"As a bonus, we'll let one of the former cast members ask the first question," said Topher. "Today, that person will be Scarlett!"

"Oh no, not her!" Max exclaimed.

Two security guards come over and removed the gag from Scarlett's mouth. The rest of her body was bound to her seat so she could move.

"Ask away Scarlett!" Blaineley encouraged.

"How does it feel to know that I am super angry at you and that I would be chasing you with a stick if I wasn't stuck in this chair?" Scarlett asked menacingly.

"Uh….terrifying?" Max answered.

Eva threw the microphone…and it missed.

"You survived that question!" Topher announced. "Here's another one: "Do you at all feel bad that you got to return and Scarlett didn't?"

"She tried to blow me up, of course not!"

"Give me that microphone!" Scarlett yelled at Eva. "I'm going to-"

She didn't finish her sentence as the gag was placed back in her mouth.

Eva missed again.

"Wow, that's a shocker," Blaineley remarked. "How bout asking a tough question now!"

"Okay fine!" Topher responded. "Your team would've won in Alaska if your machine didn't ruin it. Do you think that if Scarlett was there she could've made the machine correctly?"

"I am superior to her! She's an amateur!" Max exclaimed.

Eva threw the microphone…and hit the target!

"Ah!" Max screamed as he plunged into a pool of angry crocs.

"How's that for a question?" Topher mocked.

"Shut up you dweeb," Blaineley responded. "Time to introduce our next guest. His history on Total Drama is long, but his time on World Detour was short. He was eliminated for his poor fighting skills. It's his third aftermath yet his eating habits haven't changed a bit, give it up for Owen!"

Owen strolled onto the stage…eating a cheese puff.

"Hey there big guy!" said Topher. "I though one of the others ate your cheese puff."

"Turns out I had it behind my ear, silly me!" Owen answered.

"Well we only have a limited amount of time, so into the booth you go!" Blaineley urged.

"Okay…but I don't think the crocs will like how I taste, I heard they're allergic to cheese puffs."

"You don't have to worry about that as long as you tell the truth," Topher responded.

Owen climbed into the booth, he barely fit.

"Okay members of the first cast, who wants to ask the first question?" Topher asked.

"I do I do I do!" Sierra yelled, jumping up and down. "I _always _wanted to be part of the Aftermath."

"Well that's too bad for you Sierra," Topher responded. "Because that honor will be bestowed upon Courtney!"

"Okay…just give me a minute to think!" said Courtney.

"You have ten seconds," responded Blaineley.

"Jeez! Okay, if someone were to tell you to your face that you're fat, how would you respond."

"Oh this?" Owen said referring to his fat. "This isn't fat, I just have big bones."

"Fair enough," Topher sighed as Eva missed the target.

"If Chris offered you to come back again to stir up that drama for cash, would you agree?" Blaineley asked.

"No way! That made me feel terrible, like a sour cupcake!"

"Not even for a lifetime supply of sticky buns?" Blaineley asked.

"No, I don't think so," Owen responded.

"Liar!" Blaineley shouted as Owen fell into the pool of crocs.

"Hey where'd Max end up?" Cody asked.

"I'm still in here!" Max gulped as Owen took up all the room. "I'm going to drown!"

"I'll save you!" Justin exclaimed as he dove into the pool…only to get stuck himself.

"I'm going to drown!" Justin yelled.

"Shouldn't you guys do something?" Beth asked.

"Nah, this is too good," Blaineley answered.

"Uh hello!" Topher yelled. "Lawsuits!"

"Fine, security!" Blaineley called. Security guards came to help out the three guys.

"You idiot!" Max yelled at Owen.

"Sorry," Owen responded. "I didn't know I liked sticky buns that much."

"Fool!" Max exclaimed. "And you, what were you doing?" Max pointed at Justin.

"Trying to save you!" Justin responded.

"You only made it worse you imbecile!"

"Sound familiar?" Topher asked Max sarcastically.

"I'm finished with this show and its mockeries!" Max screamed.

"I don't think so!" Blaineley retorted. "Your contract states that you are obligated to remain with the other contestants for the complete duration of each Aftermath episode!"

"I don't believe in contracts!" Max yelled.

"Security, Code Scarlett!" Blaineley called.

The security guards came and bound Max to the chair exactly like they did to Scarlett.

"Owen, Justin, please head back to your cast members," Topher ordered.

They went.

"Now for a break from the crocs!" Blaineley announced. "It's time for 'That's Gonna Leave a Mark,' the Twins edition!"

The screen descended and scenes of the epic fight between Amy and Samey at Victoria Falls played. Amy took a stick and whacked Samey on the head. Samey grabbed Amy and slammed her into a rock headfirst. On the waterfall, Amy removed Samey's globe and started bashing her with it. Samey pushed Amy from the top of the falls, only for Amy to toss one of her pieces of gear up and pull Samey down with her. Amy threw mud in Samey's eyes and started kicking her while she was blinded. Samey used a tree as a slingshot and shot Amy into a wall of rock. Amy held up a close up picture of her mole and Samey fainted. And yes, there was a _bunch _of hair pulling. The video ended with Samey ejecting Amy from and plane, and getting ejected herself.

"How's that for some ouch!" Topher exclaimed.

"Too bad Amy and Samey can't say anything right now, oh wait, yes they can!" Blaineley remarked.

She pressed a red button and they instantly started yammering at each other.

"You really hurt me with that stupid globe!" Samey yelled.

"You started it by slamming me into a rock wall!" Amy retorted.

"You threw mud in my face!"

"You pushed me down a waterfall!"

"You pulled me down with you!"

"You used me in a slingshot!"

"You hit me with a stick!"

"Well you pulled my hair!"

"No, you pulled _my hair_!"

"You little punk!"

They ran at each other but Blaineley hit her button again. They returned quietly to their seats as if nothing happened.

"Well that was interesting!" Topher commented.

"You do realize that this whole talking chip thing is illegal right?" Noah asked.

"Well the authorities have no idea," Topher responded.

"Right! It's not like you announced it on live television or anything!" Noah said sarcastically.

"Should've thought that one through," Topher remarked. "Technician! Turn off the chips!"

At once a wave of sound was heard.

"I'm going to report you to the police!" Cameron declared.

"Shalakazam!" Leonard yelled. "May you turn into a pig!"

"My grandfather invented magic!" Staci informed the group.

"Stop pulling my hair!" One of the twins yelled, again.

Topher put two fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle. Everyone got quiet.

"Now," began Topher, "I understand that you're all a bit angry, but we have a schedule to stick to, and if we run out of time then we'll just have to skip the mystery segment, which will be determined by you guys, by the way."

"Fine," said Lightning.

"Whatever," said Amy.

"Good," said Blaineley. "Our next guess has a soft spot for animals, or tries to have one. His fear of hurting animals caused his team to crash and burn in a pile of snow."

"That made no sense," Topher remarked.

"No one asked you," Blaineley retorted. "Please give a warm welcome to our fuzzy bunny DJ!"

DJ entered the stage, looking quite happy. 

"Wow! You look happy for a guy that's about to face down some crocs!" said Topher.

"No worries man," DJ replied. "I'm gonna be extra careful in that tank. No more hurting animals for me!"

"But it's more of an issue of them hurting you," said Cameron.

"I'm a straight up kind of guy, I'll tell the truth. Mama always told me not to fib," said DJ.

"Your life, not mine," said Blaineley. "Into the booth DJ."

DJ climbed into the booth and sat down.

"Okay," Topher began. "The first question will go to…"

"Please pick me, please!" Sierra begged.

"Fine, if only to shut you up!" said Topher.

"Yay! Okay DJ, what do you think your biggest mistake was this season?"

"Trying not to hit that duck," DJ responded. "I should've known that the duck was probably dead after its abuse on TDI. Plus I hit it anyway, so it was a lose-lose result."

"I guess he was telling the truth, but, no offense Sierra, that was a pretty stupid question. Obviously that was his biggest mistake," Topher commented.

"Well then let's see you come up with a better one," Blaineley challenged.

"Fine!" Topher replied. "Did you think that you deserved that giant attack from Dawn and her penguins?"

"Yes."

No hit from Eva.

"Darn it!" Topher swore.

"You're terrible at this!" Blaineley taunted.

"Well let's see you come up with one, _Mildred_," Topher retorted.

"Do you really entirely blame yourself for your mistake?" Blaineley asked. "I mean, Geoff's driving skills were pretty poor, he should've gotten as much blame as you did!"

"Um…uh…I'm not sure how to answer that," DJ mumbled.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't know is not an option, even if it is true!" Blaineley said as Eva threw her microphone at the target.

DJ fell into the tank yelling and screaming as the crocodiles began to bite at him. After thirty painful seconds, DJ managed to make his way out of the tank and to his seat on the benches.

"You are cruel!" DJ exclaimed.

"I've been called worse," Blaineley responded.

"Let's just bring out Sugar already," said Topher.

"Way to spoil the introduction Topher!" said Blaineley.

"I'm going to introduce both of you to my fist if this doesn't end soon!" Duncan said menacingly.

"Alright," Blaineley sighed, "here's Sugar!"

Sugar walked onto the stage in a bad mood.

"Why so down Sugar?" Topher asked.

"That stupid fairy princess got me kicked off last episode!" Sugar responded. "Why wouldn't I be upset, chicken head!"

"Chicken head…nice insult Sugar!" Blaineley praised.

"Thank you."

"Ooh, I am _so _getting you in that tank!" Topher said angrily.

"We'll see about that!" Blaineley said. "Who wants the first question?"

"I'll do it!" Sierra shouted.

"I don't think so," said Topher. "You already had your turn."

"Aw come on!" Sierra complained.

"Can I do it?" Samey asked.

"I wouldn't trust her guys, she doesn't have the brain capacity," said Amy.

"Amy's right," said Topher, "let's give it to her!"

"Really?" said Samey in shock.

"You heard him, sit down!"

"Today, Amy!" Gwen complained.

"Okay, will you ever realize that Ella never did anything wrong to you?" Amy asked.

"She did many things wrong to me!" Sugar responded.

"Liar!" Topher said as Sugar went in.

"Ow!" yelled Sugar at the croc bites.

"Okay that's enough," said Blaineley.

"No wait," said Topher. "Sugar, what was the worst thing that Ella ever did to you?"

"She, ow, got me kicked, ow, off!" said Sugar between gasps of pain.

"Liar again!" Blaineley announced.

As the seat fell back it hit Sugar on her forehead.

"This is ridiculous!" Sugar yelled.

"One more," said Topher. "Who did you try to screw over more in TDPI: Ella or Sky?

"Sky of course! Ella was just revenge!"

"That again, isn't true!" Blaineley said, now shocked.

"Get me out of here!" Sugar begged as the seat hit her again.

"Fine!" Topher called the security guards.

"That was terrible!" Sugar complained.

"That's what you get for lying, and for calling me chicken head!" Topher declared.

"Now it's time for a brief commercial break!" Blaineley announced. "When we return, it's time for the mystery segment!"

Commercial Break

"Welcome back to the Aftermath!" Topher announced. "Time for the long awaited mystery segment! This mystery segment, like all of them, is going to affect the competition in some way or form. First, it's time to pick a representative for each of the three teams. This shall be dome at random. They will have to answer some trivia questions that have to do with Total Drama history. First person to answer five questions correctly wins for the team they represent."

"We will then move to the voting stage," Blaineley continued. "All the contestants will vote for their favorite remaining contestant on the winning team. The player with the most votes will receive this year's McLean-Brand Chris Head! Only the player who receives it will know it, its existence will be unknown to the other remaining contestants."

"Let's pick out volunteers," Topher announced. He walked over to a jar, put his hand inside, and picked out three pieces of paper. "Our volunteers will be: Lindsay, Sam, and Scarlett."

"What do I have to do again?" Lindsay asked.

"Here we go guys, Lindsay represents Team Heather, Sam represents Team Olympic, and Scarlett represents Team Pahkitew, press the buzzer to answer," said Topher. "Name the contestant who got eliminated first in TDAS."

Lindsay buzzed first: "It was Lefonda!"

"No it was you! Idiot!" said Scarlett.

"One point to Scarlett," Topher announced. "Who had to eat jelly out of Owen's belly button?"

"Heather," answered Scarlett.

"Correct!"

"She may be evil, but she's still smart," Noah commented.

"Who was the know-it-all in the TDA finale?" Blaineley asked.

Sam buzzed: "Wasn't it Sierra?"

"No it was Beth," Scarlett answered.

"Three for Scarlett," said Topher. "What was the tie-breaker in the Brunch of Disgustingness?"

"Cockroach shots, oh my gosh that's right!" Lindsay cheered.

"One for Lindsay. Who fainted in Episode 3 of TDI?"

"It was Noah! Loser!" Scarlett taunted.

"Yes it was, lastly, who is the worst villain in Total Drama history?"

"Max!" Scarlett yelled.

"Team Pahkitew will get the Chris Head!" Blaineley announced.

"Okay then guys, it's voting time!" Topher announced.

Due to lack of a confessional on the Aftermath, we'll skip right to the results.

"With ten votes, the winner of the Chris Head is…..Dawn!" Topher announced.

"You couldn't have made that less anti-climactic!" Blaineley taunted.

"I'm going to ignore that!" Topher announced. "You guys will see me, and Blaineley, if I can restrain myself from killing her, in a few weeks in the next Aftermath! Enjoy this new season of Total, Drama, World Detour!"

Voting Summary:

Dawn: 10 Votes

Bridgette: 8 Votes

Ella 6 Votes

Scott: 6 Votes

Izzy: 5 Votes


	7. Who Doesn't Love Claustrophobia

Total Drama World Detour Episode 7

Chris speaks from the cockpit:

"Last time on Total Drama World Detour: The challenges keep getting harder for our contestants, and they are starting to lose it. Sugar continues to push around Ella, while Bridgette tries to form a plan to stop Sugar. We headed to Victoria Falls, where our contestants gave new meaning to the word 'waterfall.' People fell, got up, and fell again, in what was one of the most brutal challenges in Total Drama history! We also had a twin rivalry to settle, which was _awesome_! In the end, it was Team Olympic winning the gold, and Team Pahkitew voting another team member off. Bridgette used Heather skills she never thought she had, and found a way to get rid of Sugar with only one vote! Who's gonna fly high? Who's gonna literally fly high? And why are they still doing the Aftermath? Find out the answers to all these questions and more, on this episode of Total, Drama, World Detour!"

Intro Plays.

"Welcome back," said Chris. "Today's challenge is going completely make our contestants go insane, and are cameo appearance even more insane."

First class:

"Well this is certainly an improvement," said Sky as she relaxed in a lounge chair.

"I know!" said Anne Maria enthusiastically. "Do you know how hard it is to keep up my hair care in the other classes?"

"I can only imagine the frustration," said Dave sarcastically.

"Where's Zoey?" Mike asked suddenly. He was the first to notice that Zoey hasn't been seen for quite a while.

"I'll go look for her!" Anne Maria volunteered.

Confessional Zoey: "I hope no one finds me in here, I just want some alone time, especially since Mike and I haven't been talking that much lately. I don't know what's up with him, but we spend less and less time together each day, it makes me worried."

End Confessional

Zoey walks out of the confessional bathroom and runs into Anne Maria.

"There you are, where were you?" Anne Maria asked.

"Just doing a confessional, why?"

"You just seem really upset for some reason, you want to talk?"

Confessional Zoey: "Anne Maria, wanting to talk? This isn't like her at all!"

End Confessional

"Sure, thank you," replied Zoey.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Anne Maria.

"Well, I feel like Mike and I are growing apart. We talk less and less and I'm worried about our relationship."

"I figured that was the issue," said Anne Maria. "It's pretty obvious."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah, everyone knows something is up between you guys," Anne Maria lied. "And a lot of people also think that it seems that Mike has been hanging out with Sky a lot."

"Well I'm sure they hang out sometimes, they became good friends."

"Thing what you want Zoey, but Mike hanging out with Sky more than you, it seems really suspicious. I'd watch out for Sky if I were you."

Confessional Anne Maria: "Just totally made that up oh my God I'm a great liar!"

Confessional Zoey: "Now that I think about it, Anne Maria might be right! Mike has been spending some time with Sky lately. Well now at least I think I identified the problem, and soon I will work on fixing it!"

End Confessionals

"Thank you Anne Maria," said Zoey, heading back to first class.

"Any time girl!" Anne Maria replied.

Middle Class:

"I hate this class!" Jo yelled. "Why do you guys have to stink so much!"

"We're trying our best!" Harold responded. "You can't ask for more than that!"

"I don't care how much you try!" Jo screamed. "The only thing that matters is results, and we need to move up into first class this challenge!"

"Maybe we would win a challenge if you didn't bring so much negative energy," Shawn suggested.

"Negative energy?" said Jo in a deadly quiet voice. "I'm the one who's keeping this team out of last."

"Because you know that if we do come in last it's your sorry butt that goes home!" Leshawna retorted.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some food!" Jo stormed out.

Confessional Harold: "Jo can be really mean sometimes! Sure, she helps the team along but she's so nasty."

Confessional Jo: "I'm sick of pulling everyone's weight for them! If they're not going to produce, then I'm just not gonna try!"

End Confessionals

"Just give her some time to cool down," Brick suggested.

"Fine," Leshawna replied, "but if she can't get her act together then its bye to the jock."

"I just hope this next challenge deals with something other than strength because in that regard we are a complete zero," Shawn commented.

"Excuse me, but you're looking at a graduate of the Royal Military College of Canada, I'm not a zero in strength," Brick replied.

"Says the guy who couldn't climb up the waterfall like the rest of us," said Jasmine.

"That was a waterfall, and not part of military training," said Brick.

"Then let's see how strong you are!" Shawn challenged. "Lift up that seat!"

Brick went over the one of the airplane seats, tried to lift it up, and failed.

"Okay this is a little extreme!" said Brick.

"Weakling!" Shawn taunted.

Confessional Brick: Okay, I know it was just a friendly joke, but I was starting to get very offended.

End Confessional

Loser Class:

"So we're back here again, great!" Scott complained.

"Yeah well get over it you wimp!" Izzy yelled, kind of like a drill sergeant.

"Man, you love using the military persona, don't you," said Bridgette.

"You have a problem with that soldier!" Izzy yelled.

"No ma'am!" replied Bridgette.

"Well then let's win this challenge friends!" said Ella, who started to be in a much happier mood since Sugar got the boot. "None of us want to be at risk of elimination, right Dawn?"

"Right," she replied. "Wouldn't want to be at risk of elimination."

She glanced around nervously.

Confessional Dawn: "So yes, I have already received the Chris Head. I just don't want anyone to find out about it, because when they do, they'll want me to have me use it as soon as possible."

End Confessional

Chris began to make announcements from the ever present loudspeaker: "Attention contestants, we are about to arrive at out next destination, and get ready to feel…closed in!"

"Wonder what that means," said Izzy.

"I don't know," replied Bridgette, "but I don't think it'll be that fun."

The contestants exit the plane to where Chris was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam!" said he. "There are many fun and life threatening things to choose from in this city!"

"You can find life threatening things in any city, Chris!" said Dave.

"True!" Chris replied. "Anyway, out of all the fun stuff, we chose a challenge for you that requires no strength, no speed, but some brains."

"Yes!" exclaimed Harold.

"Today's challenge is simple. We will be blindfolding you all and putting each of the teams at a random point deep inside the Cu Chi tunnels! These tunnels were used in the Vietnam War. Your task is to find your way out through the labyrinth of tunnels. You will be provided a map, but be warned, the map is really old, and only contains part of the network of tunnels, so you'll also have to rely a little on luck. First team out wins first class, last team will send someone home. Any questions?"

"Will we be getting flashlights?" asked Sky.

"If you insist…each team gets one flashlight," said Chris. "Anything else?"

No one answered.

"Good, now to introduce our next cameo, Gwen!"

Gwen came striding towards the group.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"What's up girl!" said Leshawna, happy to be reunited with her friend.

"We chose her simply because she is claustrophobic, and her going down into those tunnels will get excellent ratings!" said Chris.

"Wait…tunnels?" Gwen asked.

"Yes…tunnels!" replied Chris.

"No way!" said Gwen. "Not happening!"

"Too bad, you have to," said Chris. "To find out which team will have to deal with her during this challenge, let's spin the Wheel of Gwen! Team Pahkitew, since you lost the last challenge, you will have two spaces to the other teams' one space per team."

Chris spun the wheel, but despite the probability of it landing of Team Pahkitew, it landed on Team Heather.

"Team Heather will be travelling with Gwen," Chris announced.

"You guys named your team after Heather?" an astonished Gwen asked. "Are you guys insane?"

"It was kind of an accident on my part," Leshawna confessed.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you, Leshawna!" said Gwen.

"I'm full of surprises girl!"

"Enough with the chit chat girls," said Chris. "Time to begin the challenge! Before that though, a couple of additional points. First, make sure you get out at the right exit, there are many to choose from. If you get out at the wrong exit, you cannot go above ground to where the finish line is, you must go back through the tunnels."

"Of course," said Dave, "why shouldn't this be as complicated as possible."

"Secondly, I just want to take a few moments to-"

"Alright that's enough talk! We're wasting time!" said Bridgette as she urged her team to start heading towards the tunnels.

"Guys wait-"

"Yeah let's start already!" said Anne Maria.

The teams ran to the tunnels' entrance and went inside, each team to a different entrance.

"Why is it that they always run away before I tell them about the traps inside!" Chris complained to Chef. "Would they rather not know what will put their lives in mortal danger!"

"I guess not," said Chef.

"Then they complain about how sadistic and crazy I am! Maybe if they would actually _listen_, they could avoid all the danger!"

"Their loss," said Chef.

"You said it Chef, because now I'm gonna make the danger ten times worse!"

TEAM HEATHER

"Guys, this is really freaking me out!" said Gwen with sheer terror in her voice.

"You don't have to come with us, you're not part of the team," said Shawn.

"Oh yes she is!" said Chris from an unseen loudspeaker. "She has to cross the finish line with you guys for you to finish!"

"Come on!" Gwen complained.

Confessional Gwen: "I hate that crazy, sadistic jerk!"

End Confessional

"Listen here gothy!" said Jo. "The less you complain, the better the chance that we can figure something out, so shut up, and let us think of a way out!"

"Be quite guys!" Harold whispered. "We don't want to attract anything."

"What do you mean?" asked Leshawna.

"During the Vietnam War, many soldiers lived in these tunnels. These tunnels have been known for its ants, centipedes, spiders, and scorpions."

"Not spiders!" said Leshawna in fright.

Confessional Leshawna: "It wasn't really shown for that much time, but if you remember Phobia Factor, I have a fear of spiders. Those creepy crawly things with hairy legs freak me out!"

End Confessional

"Yeah spiders," said Harold. "And there was a lot of malaria going around, and stomach parasites."

"Way to freak everyone out Harold!" said Jasmine.

"What! I'm trying to warn you guys!"

"Well at least we now know to be careful," said Brick. "No one touch anything! And everyone should put on some of my emergency long pants!"

"Why do you carry a pack of long pants with you?" Shawn asked.

"That's a different story," said Brick. "But these will help with the bugs. With the malaria, we'll just have to get lucky I guess."

"Chris did say we'd need some luck," said Jasmine.

"Let's hope our luck starts now, because I think I just heard something!" Gwen screamed.

TEAM OLYMPIC

"What was that?" said Geoff.

"It sounded like something was squeaking," said Mike.

"Rats?" suggested Sky.

"They don't have rats in Vietnam dude," said Geoff.

"There are rats everywhere!" said Dave. "Use your brain for once party boy!"

"Sorry man, sheesh, give me a break."

Confessional Dave: "Stupidity bothers me, especially stupidity of the Geoff variety."

Confessional Geoff: "I've never seen a rat outside of North America before. But I heard they have rats in Mexico, so maybe there are."

End Confessionals

"Someone should go scout ahead to see what's coming," Mike suggested.

"I'll go," said Sky.

"She was about to leave when…

"Sky wait!" said Anne Maria.

"What's the problem," said Sky.

"You…shouldn't go alone out there, it's too dangerous!"

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm an Olympian, I think I can handle it."

"No, I insist someone comes with you, I couldn't stand it if something happened to a teammate." Anne Maria crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Then you go with her," said Dave.

"No!" said Anne Maria. "I mean…I have poor vision, and…my contact lenses went…missing! Why doesn't Zoey head out with Sky while the rest stay back."

Confessional Anne Maria: "To put it in Owen's terms, I'm just stirring up the doo-doo."

End Confessional

"Sure I'll go with her," said Zoey.

"Okay," said Mike, "But be careful you guys, there might be things more dangerous than rats out there."

"We'll be okay," said Sky.

Zoey and Sky started walking around a hundred yards ahead of the rest of the group, too far to remain in sight, yet close enough to be heard if they yelled loudly.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Mike.

"Nah they'll be fine, both of them can go into kick-butt mode when it's called for," said Geoff.

TEAM PAHKITEW

"Sense anything Dawn?" asked Bridgette.

"No living things as far as I can tell," she replied.

"That's a relief," said Scott.

"No it's not!" said Izzy. "I really wanted to run into the Cu Chi Monster!"

"The Cu Chi Monster?" said everyone else, confused.

"You guys never heard the legend?" Izzy asked in astonishment.

"You mean the legend you're making up as you go along?" said Scott.

"No it's real I swear!" said Izzy.

"Whatever you say," said Scott.

Confessional Scott: "There is no chance that this Cu Chi Monster exists, even the name sounds cliché."

End Confessional

"Okay, so once upon a time," Izzy began, "during the Vietnam War, there was a period of three or four days when the soldiers fighting for Northern Vietnam had to hide in these very tunnels as the Southern Vietnamese and their allies were bombing."

"I thought Ho Chi Minh City was in the south," said Bridgette.

"It is, but the tunnels spread throughout the country," said Izzy. "Anyway-"

"Wait," said Scott. "You're telling me that we could walk for miles and miles looking for Chris, and end up on the other side of the country!"

"Yep!" said Izzy. "But continuing with the story-"

"Forget the story!" said Scott. "We are getting out of these tunnels right now!"

"We have to find the right exit Scott," said Dawn.

"Then we'll find it," he replied, "but I'm not staying in here long enough for us to get lost, and hearing a stupid made-up story isn't gonna help!"

"Aw really?" Izzy complained. "But it's such a good story!"

Confessional Izzy: "What's with these people?"

End Confessional

"Guys I think something might be down this way," said Bridgette.

"How could you possibly know that," said Scott.

"Uh, hello! He gave us a map, remember?"

"Oh…right," said Scott.

"I think it's this way," said Bridgette, but soon followed that up with: "Oh my God!"

"What is it?" Ella asked. "Giant scorpion!"

"Cool!" said Izzy.

The scorpion moved in to attack Team Pahkitew.

"Run!" Dawn yelled.

They started to run (duh). They kept turning to try to lose the scorpion but the scorpion was persistent in his chase.

"Look!" said Ella "It's a low tunnel, the scorpion won't be able to fit!"

"Hurry guys," said Dawn as the team ran into the low tunnel.

"I think we're safe now oof!" Scot grunted. The reason he grunted was because he ran straight into a wall.

"You had to pick the dead end," Scott said to Ella in a dazed voice.

"Oops…sorry friend," said Ella.

Confessional Scott: "Can't really blame her for that one, though I'd really like to."

End Confessional

The scorpion, though he couldn't fit, tried to at least stick one of his pointy legs inside to try and stab the contestants.

"Everyone try to get into the corners!" said Bridgette. "It'll be harder for him to get us that way."

Everyone tried to fit into the corners.

Confessional Scott: "In retrospect, it was really too bad that Owen wasn't there, he could've shielded us all."

End Confessional

"Ah!" Ella started to scream as the leg began get close to her.

"Kick his leg away!" said Bridgette to Ella.

"Shhh," said Dawn. "He's trying to talk to me!"

Everyone stopped to give Dawn some quiet.

"What's it saying," Izzy whispered.

"It's saying," Dawn replied. "That it's a girl, and the blonde should stop saying 'him'."

Confessional Bridgette: "Well excuse me giant scorpion I didn't realize you were so sensitive."

End Confessional

"Now that you're done discussing its gender, can you guys please get to the part where he leaves us alone," said Scott.

"He says we're trespassing his territory," said Dawn. "He'll kill us if we don't leave."

"Wait…I have an amazing idea," said Izzy, whispering in Dawn's ear.

Confessional Dawn: "I must admit, that was actually a smart plan. Good work Izzy!"

End Confessional

TEAM HEATHER

"I think I heard something," said Gwen.

"You've been saying that for the past twenty minutes and nothing has crossed out path!" said Jo.

"Well sorry!" said Gwen. "Just a bit nervous here."

"I think Gwen might be right this time guys," said Jasmine, "because I just heard something also."

They turned a corner…to find a giant scorpion blocking their path.

"About face!" said Harold as Team Heather turned around and ran.

Confessional Dawn: "Ah, the perks of scorpion-whispering."

End Confessional

"I told you I heard something," said Gwen to Jo.

"Shut up and keep running," she replied. "I am not losing because you got eaten by a giant scorpion."

"Wow, I'm sorry me being eaten would be such an inconvenience!" said Gwen.

Confessional Gwen: "If she's annoying me that much in one cameo, I can only imagine how annoying she is 24/7."

End Confessional

"Someone do something!" said Leshawna. "I can't run forever!"

"I'll save us," said Harold. "I know Kung Fu!"

"Harold," said Brick, "no offense but you'll only get yourself killed."

"Not if I kill it first!" he replied as he charge the scorpion.

Confessional Brick: "Not like I didn't warn him."

End Confessional

The scorpion snatched Harold off the ground and slowly began to lower him into her mouth.

"Someone help me!" Harold yelled.

Brick took off his shoe and threw it at the scorpion. It hit her right in the face and she dropped Harold.

"Keep it up and I'll throw the other one too," said Brick.

The scorpion ran away.

"Yeah baby!" said Leshawna to Brick. "That's teamwork. High five!"

"We're wasting time, let's go!" said Jo.

The team started walking at a fast pace, using the map as best they could.

TEAM OLYMPIC

"Can you help me with this map," said Sky, "I feel like you'd be better at that than me."

"Sure," said Zoey, taking the map.

"So how's this season so far for you, everything good?" asked Sky.

"So far so good," Zoey replied. "What about you? I heard you and Mike became good friends."

"Yeah he's a really nice guy, you're lucky to have him."

Confessional Zoey: "She seems to be genuinely honest with me about being only friends with Mike. That, or she's a very good liar."

End Confessional

"You guys have been spending a lot of time together," said Zoey.

"I guess so, but I'm sure he spends way more time with you."

"Actually, not really."

"What? But I figured he loved to hang out with you."

"Guess not," said Zoey wistfully. "Maybe he'd rather spend time with you."

"Zoey, I promise there's nothing going on between us, he's all yours, and if he's not spending time with you then you should go talk to him."

"You're right."

"And trust me," Sky continued, "you'll count yourself lucky once you've heard about my relationship problems."

"You mean the whole Dave thing?"

"Yeah, I thought he'd forgive me once he heard my side of the story, but Dave can be an unreasonable person sometimes."

"So forget about him," Zoey suggested.

"I can't really do that if he's on my team and I see him 24/7."

"Well I hope you can get through this somehow."

"Thanks Zoey," said Sky.

Confessional Sky: "Zoey s a really nice person, and a really good friend. She could've been really mean to me if she thought I had a secret relationship with Mike but she was all cool and everything. Really sweet."

End Confessional

"I think I see some daylight up ahead," said Zoey.

"Let's go back and tell the others."

Back to where Chris and Chef were waiting at the finish line.

"All the teams are close to the finish line, but who's gonna succeed, and who will utterly fail?" said Chris.

"I think I see some people!" said Chef.

Team Heather climbed out of a hole in the ground.

"We won!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Yes!"

"Oh yeah! That's right baby!" said Leshawna joyfully.

"Not so fast Team Heather," said Chris. "You guys came out of the wrong hole!"

"What?" Jo yelled.

Chris pointed towards the area that they came from. There were two identical holes two feet apart. The only difference was that one had a sign in front that said 'finish' while the other didn't.

"You guys had to come out of the right hole," said Chris. "You guys came out the wrong one, and now you guys have to go back in and come out again from the right one."

"Fine," said Shawn, "we'll go the extra two feet." He climbed back down, but found a huge problem.

"Guys!" said Shawn in alarm.

"What is it now," said Brick.

Shawn pointed. Though the two holes were merely two feet apart, they were entrances to two separate tunnels, with a wall between them.

"Come on!" Jo screamed.

"Yep!" said Chris. "You guys have to go back in there and figure out a route back through the labyrinth until you find the right tunnel."

"No!" Gwen yelled. "I'm not back down there."

"Yes you are!" said Jo.

"No," said Jasmine. "Give me a little time and I'll break through the wall."

"Are you sure you can manage that?" asked Shawn.

"Yes I'm sure!" said Jasmine.

"Well you'd better hurry up," said Chris, "because Team Olympic is already here."

Team Olympic emerged from the right hole.

"Team Olympic wins!" Chris announced.

"Hurry up!" said Jo.

"I'm trying!" said Jasmine.

"We're losing time!" said Harold.

"Just let me concentrate!" said Jasmine as she continued to pound the wall.

"Almost there girl!" said Leshawna.

"And Team Pahkitew comes in second! Team Heather, time to vote!"

"Yes!" said Dawn as they emerged from the correct hole.

"No!" said Jo. "Unbelievable!"

"Whatever," said Gwen. "Good luck guys!"

"Alright Team Heather, head to the elimination room and cast your votes!" said Chris.

Confessional Jo: "They're all useless. I just don't which loser to vote for!"

Confessional Leshawna: "That girl has got to get a grip."

Confessional Jasmine: "Just as usual, her meanness just gets rude and annoying, and she goes early."

Confessional Shawn: "I hope the zombies get her first."

End Confessionals

"Today's souvenir will be none other than scorpions!" Chris announced.

"What?" The team yelled in unison.

"Relax, we couldn't get the real scorpions from the tunnels, so we settled for plush toys."

"Phew," the team sighed.

"Okay, when I call your name, come up to receive your souvenir," said Chris.

"Let's get this over with," said Brick.

"Harold…Shawn," said Chris.

The two boys collected their scorpions.

"Brick."

"Leshawna."

There were only two people left now.

"Jasmine, you're on the chopping block for failing to knock down that wall in time. Jo, you're on the chopping block for being your usual angry self."

"I was just…using constructive criticism," said Jo, trying to make an excuse.

"Yeah, right," said Chris. "I think it is quite obvious that with one vote against her, the final scorpion goes to…Jasmine!"

"What?" said Jo, enraged. "I'm the only one on this team that actually does anything! You'll lose every challenge without me!"

"What can I say," said Chris. "Your yelling does get tiring after a while, for both the contestants and the viewers. It's Ejection Seat of Shame time!"

"No! I refuse to go out like this!" said Jo.

Chef grabbed her and forced her into the chair.

"Bye Jo!" said Brick as Jo was heaved into the air.

"Boy am I glad she's gone," said Leshawna.

Confessional Harold: "So the naturally mean people are actually getting eliminated quite early, the remaining contestants are overall nice people."

Confessional Anne Maria: "So it looks like my plan backfired, Zoey and Sky bonded. But don't worry, I have much more up my sleeve, besides the ten varieties of deodorant that I put on every day."

End Confessionals

Chris concludes: "So it looks like our main villain this year is the hair princess. What plan will she come up with next? What dangers will our contestants have to go through in the future? Will Team Heather ever earn first class again? Find out the answers to all this and more, next time, on Total, Drama, World Detour!"

Voting summary:

Jasmine: Jo

Harold: Jo

Brick: Jo

Shawn: Jo

Leshawna: Jo

Jo: Jasmine


	8. Statues and Lava and Sharks, Oh My!

Total Drama World Detour Episode 8

Chris begins the introduction:

"Last time on Total Drama World Detour: We took a little visit to Vietnam, and explored the scorpion-infested Cu Chi Tunnels, well the contestants did. I just sat back and watched the drama unfold. Dawn set a large scorpion on Team Heather, nice move Dawn. Anne Maria tried to create a rift between Zoey and Sky by setting them apart from the rest of their team, yet only managed to make their bond stronger. In the end, Team Heather came out of the wrong exit, sending them to the elimination room where Jo exited with a bang. Who's gonna take today's epic challenge? Find out all this and more, right here, right now, on Total, Drama, World Detour."

Intro Plays (for those who are wondering what actually happens in the intro I will be posting that sometime in the near future).

First class:

"That may have been the easiest challenge we've faced this season," said Mike. "No dangerous obstacles and no dangerous animals."

"I think the other teams might disagree," said Zoey.

"And why's that?"

"Well Bridgette was telling me last night at dinner that they had some trouble with a giant scorpion," said Zoey.

"Those tunnels were too small for giant scorpions," said Dave.

"Are you calling my girlfriend a liar?" Geoff asked.

"Pretty much," said Dave.

"You better take that back dude," said Geoff. "Did you not see what Duncan, DJ, and I did to Harold on Season One?"

"No," he replied, "I don't remember seeing anything of that sort. Do you think you could do a demonstration?"

"What do you mean?" said Geoff. "You want me to hide all your underwear?"

"No I meant Harold you moron."

"Well we're not on the same team anymore so how would I get to his stuff?"

"How bout you sneak in!" Dave yelled in frustration. "Geez, use your brain!" He stormed out in frustration.

Confessional Sky: "Dave's temper has gotten really bad this season. I wonder if that has anything to do with me."

Confessional Dave: "I just need to calm down. But it's really hard to do that when you're angry about a girl and you have to deal with stupidity like Geoff. And this fly really needs to stop buzzing because he's interrupting my confessional! Why is there a fly in here!"

Confessional Zoey: "Who knows, maybe Chris is getting tired of being sadistic."

End Confessional. Zoom out to Chris in his camera room

"How dare she accuse me of something like that!" he yelled. "Now today's challenge is going to be extra painful!"

Middle Class:

"Who is screaming so loudly?" asked Dawn.

"Sounds like Dave," said Ella. "Maybe it would be best if I conversed with him."

"Have fun," said Scott sarcastically.

Confessional Ella: "Last season Dave struck my heart with one of cupid's arrows! This year the charm has worn off, but what Sky did was completely unacceptable! I felt terrible when Dave voted himself off."

End Confessional

Outside the confessional:

"Dave," said Ella, "is that you?"

"Who's there?" Dave asked from inside the confessional.

"It's Ella."

"What do you want?"

"I wish to know what is wrong, and why you are yelling so much."

"There's this stupid fly in here that won't let me talk."

"That's it? Well that's not so bad."

"Don't tell me what's bad and what isn't!"

"Okay, sorry. It's only that you've been very upset lately and I would like to attempt to make you feel better."

"Well how'd you feel if someone you liked kissed you but then it turns out that he's seeing someone else and then leaves you to get mauled by a bear!"

"I love bears!"

"Never mind, just please leave me alone."

"Okay, but if you wish to talk to someone you can always to me!"

Confessional Ella: "I think that went great! I love making people feel better!"

End Confessional

Loser Class:

"Is it just me, or is it much more quieter than usual?" asked Harold.

"Well now that Jo is gone I think we could each benefit from some quiet," said Jasmine.

"And from some teamwork," Brick added.

Confessional Brick: "I'm really happy that our team can actually get along and start to work together. Though Jo was doing the most for the team, she was also hindering us the most with her yelling. I'm glad she's gone!"

"Today we are going to kick some Olympic butt!" said Leshawna.

"And let's see how explosives work under pressure," said Harold.

"Okay, enough with the clever comments please," said Shawn. "They're driving me crazy."

"You're already crazy zombie boy," said Leshawna.

"You know I've really been trying to keep all that to myself lately," said Shawn. "I don't want you guys to get freaked out with all my zombie talk, just in case we have to fight them."

"I really doubt that will happen," said Brick.

"You just wait and see!" said Shawn. "They'll get to us before this season is over. The only reason they haven't showed up yet is because this plane is faster than they are!"

Confessional Harold: "Shawn is a nice guy, but he is really insane about all this zombie stuff. It goes against all the laws of biology and ecology! But just in case the zombies do come, they can have a taste of my mad skills!"

End Confessional

"Let's just focus on today's challenge, okay?" said Jasmine.

"Fine," said Shawn.

"Attention campers," Chris announced.

"We're not campers anymore!" said Harold.

"Whatever," said Chris, who somehow heard Harold's comment. "We will be arriving in our next location in just a few minutes, please head to the exit immediately."

"Alright guys!" said Brick, as if giving a pep talk. "This is our time, right here right now! All we have to do is take it!"

"You're the army guy," said Shawn. "Not the team-captain jock guy."

"Oh, right," said Brick. "Soldiers, move out!"

Outside the plane:

"Contestants!" said Chris with a glance at Harold. "Welcome to Rio de Janeiro!"

"Oh yeah! Rio baby!" said Leshawna.

"You're in a good mood today," Bridgette commented.

Confessional Leshawna: "Today is gonna be a really great day for the team, and you can bet I won't be sleeping on that disgusting floor tonight! So why shouldn't I be my usual loud self?"

End Confessional

"I don't get what we're doing here!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked. "What's wrong with Rio?"

"Well I mean there's nothing to do here, it's just so _boring_!"

"I like it," said Sky. "I think I'd prefer this to Antarctica."

"You have a lot of _preferences_, don't you," said Dave.

"Shut up Dave!" said Zoey.

"I think you all need to shut it," said Leshawna.

"Next person that talks is going to sleep next to Chef for the rest of the season!" said Chris.

Silence.

"Good!" said Chris. "Now, today's challenge is going to involve your crafting skills combined with some life-threatening elements."

"Your favorite," said Bridgette.

"You know it Mrs. Irritable!" said Chris.

Confessional Bridgette: "How would you like it if you never saw the person you loved except for a few short minutes at the start of the challenges?"

End Confessional

"Now," Chris continued, "you guys see that statue up there? That's the statue of Christ the Redeemer, and that's what you're gonna replicate."

"But I'm not Christian," said Jasmine.

"I don't care!" said Chris. "We take challenges from the various cultures of the world, and that includes religion. Plus it doesn't really matter what the statue is made from, as long as it's a statue."

"Sheesh, sorry," said Jasmine.

"If I can continue without interruption now I will. You will find pieces of a miniature statue across a ten-block radius of the place we're standing now. Each piece involves a mini challenge to retrieve it, challenges so bad that no one wanted to return as a cameo for this challenge. Once all ten pieces are collected, you can head back here to put it together and win the challenge. Only limitation is that the team can't split up. You may begin."

"But we have questions," said Harold.

"Which is why I said to begin before you could ask any question," said Chris.

"Alright guys let's hit it!" said Leshawna.

TEAM OLYMPIC

"I think I see a arm!" said Zoey.

"I think I see three!" said Mike.

Sure enough there were three arms hanging from the side of a building. The problem was that they were fifteen stories high.

"Who's going to climb up and get them?" asked Geoff.

"I'll go," said Sky. "I think I'm the best climber here."

"No I'll go," said Dave. "I learned how to climb really well in gym class, I'm probably better than the athlete over here."

"Whatever you say Dave," said Sky, a bit sarcastically. Okay, a lot sarcastically.

"Where's the gear?" Dave asked.

"Doesn't look like there's gear bro," said Geoff.

"Okay, I'll play it dangerous."

Dave started to climb up the building. That's when the fan popped out.

"Dave watch out!" said Mike as the giant fan turned on, causing Dave to start to lose his grip on the building wall.

"Someone help me!" yelled Dave.

"I'm coming!" said Sky.

"That's gonna take to long," said Zoey. "He only has another few seconds."

"Someone give me a rock!" said Mike.

Sky tossed him a rock and Mike threw it up towards the fan as hard as he could. The rock hit the fan and must've hit its power source, because the fan shut down.

"Phew," Dave sighed in relief. He finished climbing up the building and grabbed one of the arms. He climbed back down.

"Good job Dave!" said Mike.

"Nice shot yourself," Dave replied.

Confessional Dave: "I must admit, I didn't think anyone liked me enough to save me."

End Confessional

"Okay guys let's move on," Sky suggested.

"Wait, but that's it?" Geoff asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoey.

"There are three arms up there, we might as well take the second arm now, it'll save us some time," said Geoff.

"But…three arms, one per team, right?" said Mike.

"Nonsense," said Geoff. "Chris loves when we stab each other in the back. Let's leave one team with no arm!"

"Good idea!" said Anne Maria. "Dave, go back up and get another one!"

"But-"

"Now!" Anne Maria said with a little anger.

"Fine!" said Dave as he climbed back up and got a second arm.

"This doesn't seem right," said Sky.

"It's fine," said Geoff. "Let's just hurry up, still eight body parts to go."

TEAM PAHKITEW

"There's the head," said Bridgette. "It's just lying there."

"So let's pick one up and move," said Scott.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Izzy yelled as she ran towards the heads. She picked one up…and a hole immediately opened under her. She fell in.

"Izzy!" Dawn yelled in horror.

"What do we do now?" Ella asked.

"There's a piece of paper on the spot where Izzy fell in," said Scott. "It says 'wait until your teammate returns.'"

"So we wait," said Bridgette…

…Izzy fell down the dark hole.

"Where am I," she asked, not a hint of fright in her voice.

Finally there was a red light. She entered a chamber. She saw a platform with a trampoline on the spot that she would land on. Across the chamber there was another platform with an elevator on it. Connecting the two platforms was a small tightrope, which was over a chasm of…

"I didn't know they had lava in Brazil."

Izzy landed on the trampoline. She bounced up and down laughing for a bit, then stepped off. A video screen showing Chris descended from somewhere. Chris started talking:

"If you want to get back up there, you'll have to get to the elevator on the other platform. Oh, and try not to fall in the lava, potential lawsuit risk."

"Whatever you say, my man," said Izzy. She began to walk along the tightrope like she was born to do it. All of a sudden ice began to form on the rope.

"Ooh a curve ball Chris? You think that can stop me?" She slipped and slid a little but continued to walk at a good pace. However, Chef suddenly appeared on the rope. The only difference was, Chef was attached to a harness. Izzy was not.

"You again?" said Izzy.

"Just couldn't help myself," said Chef. "I want to beat you so bad that almost enjoy fighting you."

"You're asking for it now!" Izzy yelled.

"Bring it!" Chef retorted.

Izzy ran forward and the two started to try to hit each other in the usual fast-paced way that they fight in. Izzy, though, was gaining ground, while Chef was losing it. The two kept swinging at each other.

"Getting tired?" Chef taunted.

"You kidding? I could do this all day and all night!" Izzy retorted.

The two kept fighting until Izzy decided to actually make a rational decision. Her team was waiting for her, and she was wasting time. Izzy decided to end it.

All of a sudden Izzy leapt into the air, over Chef, and landed on the far platform.

"Hey, we're not finished yet!" Chef yelled at her.

"Not even close to finished," Izzy agreed. "I'm just putting this on hold."

Izzy hopped into the elevator and pressed the up button. Thirty seconds later the elevator popped above the ground.

"Izzy!" Ella yelled. "Where on earth did you come from?"

"I can't explain my birth on television, not appropriate for children," she responded.

"I think she means just now," said Scott.

"Ah it doesn't matter," said Izzy. "Let's just move, we still need a few more body parts!"

Confessional Izzy: "I've got to say that was like _super _fun. I'd totally do that again some time."

Confessional Scott: "Only Izzy."

End Confessional

TEAM HEATHER

"Come on Leshawna you can do it!" Jasmine encouraged as Leshawna was facing a task. Leshawna needed to jump into a shark-infested pool to get the base of the statue.

"Just jump in, get the base, and quickly get out!" Harold instructed.

"No kidding string bean!" said Leshawna. She gulped and dove into the pool. Immediately one of the sharks came after her. She turned around and punched it in the nose.

"Now that's how it's done!" said Brick.

Leshawna kicked another shark in the kiwis. She swam down and got the base. She rammed the base into the head of another shark as she swam back up and climbed out of the pool.

Confessional Leshawna: "A lesson in butt-kicking to all you Leshawna lovers out there! That's how I roll!"

End Confessional

"Nice work!" said Jasmine.

"That's nine pieces guys," said Shawn. "Only one more left to go."

"But we searched everywhere," said Brick. "There's nowhere left to look."

"Chris said ten pieces and we only have nine," said Harold. "We must be missing one."

"We used up a lot of time with these challenges," said Leshawna. "Let's go back to where Chris is and start building the statue. If we find that we're missing a piece then we can go back to get it."

"But that would waste so much time," said Brick.

"It's a risk either way," Harold explained. "If we start building then it's possible we'll have to go back, but it would also waste time to look around forever only to discover later that we had all the pieces."

"I vote we start building," said Leshawna. "Who's with me?"

Shawn, Jasmine, and Harold raised their hands.

"I think this is a really bad idea, but I respect a majority," said Brick.

"That's the spirit!" said Leshawna. "Now let's move!"

Team Heather ran back to where Chris was, only to discover that the other two teams had already arrived.

"We're behind!" Leshawna exclaimed. "Time to kick it into overdrive!"

The teams furiously build their statues. Team Olympic arrived first, but Izzy had a lot of energy from that fight with Chef, and her team soon passed the Olympians.

"Team Pahkitew has taken the lead, with only two pieces left to go!" Chris announced.

"Yeah guys let's go!" Ella cheered.

"I can't figure out where this piece goes!" said Bridgette.

"Just put it somewhere and hopefully its correct!" said Scott.

Bridgette put that piece where she thought it would go and Dawn put in the last piece.

"We're done!" Scott yelled to Chris.

"Inspection!" Chris announced, coming over to Team Pahkitew. He looked at the statue for a few seconds before declaring: "Incorrect!"

"Quick," said Dawn. "Do it the other way." Team Pahkitew quickly tried to correct their statue.

Meanwhile by Team Heather:

"Guys!" yelled Harold. "We're missing an arm!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" yelled Jasmine.

Confessional Jasmine: "None of us were smart enough to realize we only had one arm. Unbelievable!"

End Confessional

"We have to go back and look for the other one!" said Brick.

"We looked everywhere before," Shawn countered. "Where could it be?"

While this was happening Team Pahkitew corrected their statue, and Team Olympic put the finishing touches on theirs.

"Done!" Bridgette and Anne Maria yelled at the same time.

"Ooh," said Chris. "Looks like we have a tie. If both teams assembled their statues correctly then we'll have a tiebreaker for first class while Team Heather loses. If one or more is incorrect then Team Heather is still in it!"

Chris went to Team Pahkitew first. "Let's see…Team Pahkitew has it correct!"

Team Pahkitew cheered while Team Heather started to get nervous. If Team Olympic had it correct then Team Heather would return to the voting room.

"Now for Team Olympic!" Chris announced. He walked over, looked at it, and said: "Incorrect!"

"What's wrong with it!" Anne Maria complained. "It looks exactly like the real thing!"

"Not exactly," Chris responded. "You guys have two right arms. Did you guys take two arm from the building?"

"What building?" asked Harold.

"You were supposed to take the right arm from the building and the left arm from the quicksand," said Chris.

"That's what I thought!" said Mike. "Thanks a lot Geoff."

"Team Olympic has two right arms, and they need a left arm to win," Chris announced.

"Wait…" said Jasmine. "We need a right arm!" She quickly ran to the Team Olympic statue, grabbed one of the arms, and stuck it onto their statue.

"Team Heather takes second place!" Chris announced. "Team Olympic to the voting room!"

"Nice job Geoff!" said Mike.

"You too Anne Maria!" said Dave.

Confessional Mike: "Geoff, you should really use your brain sometimes."

Confessional Dave: "Never force me to do anything ever again, witch!"

Confessional Geoff: "Both arms looked exactly the same!"

Confessional Anne Maria: "Bye-Bye Geoff!"

End Confessionals

In a hallway of the plane.

"Psst!" someone whispered.

"Someone there?" Sky, who was walking down the hall, asked.

"It's Zoey," Zoey whispered from inside a closet. "Come in here quickly!"

Sky went inside.

"Now is your chance!" said Zoey. The others will be torn between Geoff and Anne Maria, now's the time to vote Dave off."

"But...isn't that kind of mean?" Sky asked.

"You did nothing wrong to him!" said Zoey. "And he has been giving you so much grief for no reason. He's a mean guy and he has to go!"

"But…I thought that I would try to make him forgive me this season."

"He'll never forgive you, he's too stubborn. Just vote him off and be done with it!"

Confessional Sky: "What do I do? Do I deal with my problems or do I shoot them off of a plane?"

End Confessional

"Team Olympic," said Chris. "You have cast your votes and made your decision. Those who are safe will be getting a mini arm from the statue."

"Is it the right arm or the left arm?" asked Mike.

"Ha ha very funny!" said Geoff sarcastically.

"The first arm goes to…Zoey."

"Mike."

"Sky."

The three claimed their souvenirs.

"I have only two souvenirs left," said Chris. "And their recipients will be determined by a tiebreaker!"

Confessional Dave: "Now that was unexpected. I didn't realize that people hated me enough to forget about what Anne Maria and Geoff did to still vote for me!"

End Confessional

"For the tiebreaker, you will each have to figure out a way to get an arm from the end of the plane's wing. First two to get an arm are safe, the one without an arm will be eliminated."

The three contestants gather on the wing, leaning against the outside wall of the plane, attached to harnesses.

"When I say go, you guys can…go, I guess," said Chris. "Ready…go!"

The three contestants started to run towards the arms on the edge of the wing. The wind was blowing them back, but each managed to stay on his or her feet. Geoff, being stronger, got ahead of the other two. Dave tried to catch up, but Geoff was taller and reached the first arm.

"Geoff is safe!" Chris announced.

Dave was ahead of Anne Maria by two steps. All he needed to do was reach out and grab the arm, but Anne Maria had some dirty tricks in mind. She dove, not for the arm, but for Dave's legs. She tripped him, and he went down. Anne Maria grabbed the second leg, and that was that.

"Anne Maria is safe as well. Dave, sorry bro, but you're out," Chris announced.

"Sorry Dave!" Anne Maria mockingly apologized once everyone was back inside the plane and Dave was in the Ejection Seat of Shame.

Sky slapped Anne Maria across the face. She walked up to Dave.

"Dave, I'm really sorry about what happened, all the things I did to you, it wasn't right. I'm really sorry about Keith and I'm even more sorry about voting for you," she said.

"You voted for me?" Dave asked.

"Sorry," Sky said.

"Well all this anger made people want to vote me off, so there really is not use in getting mad. Sky, I forgive you!"

"Awww," said Zoey.

Sky reached in to hug Dave, but her knee hit a red button on the Ejection Seat of Shame.

"What does that button do?" asked Dave in alarm.

"That is the accelerator button," Chris answered with a smile. "That will send you flying higher and landing harder!"

"Oops," said Sky.

"Real nice Sky!" said Dave as he got launched high into the air.

"Now that I think about it," said Chris, "I should use that button more often."

Sky slapped him in the face.

Chris concluded from the cockpit with a red mark on his cheek:

"So that's a wrap on another drama-filled episode of TDWD. Who's gonna cruise and who's gonna lose? Find out next time on Total, Drama, World Detour!"

Voting Summary:

Sky: Dave

Zoey: Dave

Mike: Geoff

Anne Maria: Geoff

Geoff: Anne Maria

Dave: Anne Maria


	9. Lost at Sea, Sort Of

Total Drama World Detour Episode 9

Chris begins the intro like always:

"Last time on Total Drama: The contestants participated in some fundamental challenges in Rio. The were fun for me, and made them go mental. Izzy and Chef battled for the fifth time, this time balancing on a tightrope over a hot pool of lava. Leshawna showed some sharks who's boss, and Dave continued to be a big jerk. Geoff convinced his team to take two parts at the end of a challenge when they were only supposed to take one. This mistake cost his team the challenge, but, thanks to some advice from Zoey, Geoff, Anne Maria and Dave went head to head in a tiebreaker. Anne Maria tripped Dave up and sent him flying, right after Dave finally forgave Sky, who voted for him, sending him to the tiebreaker in the first place. We only have fifteen contestants left. Who's gonna be the next to go? Find out right now, on Total, Drama, World Detour!"

Intro Plays

First class:

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Izzy yelled.

"Izzy, why are you yelling in he middle of the night?" Dawn asked.

"Come look!" Izzy replied. "I just saw the coolest thing ever!"

"What is it?" Scott asked as he approached the window.

"Look at that cloud," said Izzy. "It looks like a duck!"

"That's what you were yelling about?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah," said Izzy. "I mean, look at how cool that is! It's the duck-cloud!"

Confessional Scott: "This is the third straight night that she's woken us up! I'm sure we would've voted her off already except that she's done pretty well in the challenges. Still, she's quite the pain in the backside!"

End Confessional

"Do you ever sleep?" Dawn asked Izzy.

"Sometimes," Izzy replied. "Once, I was in a plane on my way to my uncle's wedding, and I fell out and landed in the middle of a tropical jungle. I had to get to the wedding in time so I ran my fastest for four days and four nights until I got there. Then, I slept for twenty hours straight. The bride thought my real mom was a koala bear! Silly bride! I don't even like eucalyptus!"

Izzy waited for shocked reaction, but the other team members were fast asleep.

"No gasp? No reaction? What is this!"

Izzy paced back and forth as she wondered why no one reacted to her story like they usually did.

Middle Class:

Harold opened his eyes.

"What is all that stomping?" he asked aloud.

"Some fool must be walking around up there," Jasmine suggested.

"Who would be walking around at three in the morning?" Leshawna asked, remembering the days on TDI when Chris would wake her up early every morning, causing her to hit her head on the bunk above her.

"Well, let's think about this one," said Harold. It's Team Pahkitew above us. Bridgette, Scott, Dawn, and Ella are probably sleeping, which means it must be Izzy!"

"Surprise, surprise," said Leshawna. "Crazy girl's causing everyone's frustration. I'm gonna go up there and give her a piece of my mind!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice. Everyone turned to see a screen had descended with Chris's face on it.

"Why are you up at this hour?" Shawn asked.

"You think I'd be up at three in the morning?" Chris asked with a laugh. "This is just a recording."

"Then how are you answering our questions?" asked Harold.

"Shush!" said Chris. "I'm just here to tell you that if any contestants steps into a higher class than their team's then he or she will suffer the consequences."

"So we can't go up there and tell her to shut up?" Leshawna asked.

"That's right!" Chris answered, enjoying the plight of Team Heather. "Good luck guys!" The screen went back up.

"She better know what's good for her! Because if she keeps on stomping I'm gonna kick that pain in the behind in the behind!"

Harold snickered.

"What?" Leshawna asked him.

"Nothing," said Harold innocently.

"Well Leshawna you'll just have to deal with it," said Jasmine. "We'll need all the rest we can get for tomorrow's challenge. I have a feeling it's gonna be a tough one."

"They're all tough," said Brick.

Loser Class:

"Aw come guys!" Geoff complained. "Can I please just have one?"

"No way Geoff!" said Anne Maria. "Your stupid idea landed us in this dump, you're gonna pay the price.

Anne Maria and the other members of Team Olympic were enjoying a plate of cookies that Chris had the grace to give them. 'Sometimes you have to give the dog a bone,' he had said. The team specifically denied Geoff cookies though, because of his stupidity.

"I love chocolate chip!" said Mike.

"Me too!" Sky agreed.

"You're really awesome Sky!" Mike said.

"Um…thanks?"

Zoey stared blankly at her oatmeal-raisin cookie.

Confessional Zoey: "That was weird.

Confessional Sky: "I have no interest in Mike. He already has a girlfriend who likes him very much!"

End Confessionals.

Zoey walked over to Mike and put her arm around him.

"Chocolate chip is delicious," she told him.

"Isn't that oatmeal raisin in your hand?" Geoff asked.

"I was just giving it a try," lied Zoey. "Doesn't taste very good."

"Can I have it?"

"No."

"Attention contestants!" Chris announced from a loudspeaker (surprise, surprise). "It's challenge time! Please report to the front of the plane immediately!"

In front of the plane:

"Welcome to your next destination!" said Chris.

"And where exactly are we?" Dawn asked.

"We are currently in New Zealand!" Chris replied. "Todays challenge is simple. You guys have to take those rafts and some oars and row your way from one island of New Zealand, fifty three miles to the other."

"Fifty three miles!" Bridgette exclaimed in shock. "We're gonna die!"

"No you won't," said Chris. "We gave you some fishing poles and some bait."

"What if we run into a storm!"

"You won't run into a storm, I guarantee," said Chris.

"Phew," Ella sighed.

"You'll have to deal with much worse!" said Chris. "You'll have to deal with the terror, the menace—"

"I am not a menace!" someone yelled from inside the plane. That someone turned out to be Courtney, who came outside.

"And I'm not a terror either," she finished.

"Welcome Courtney," said Chris in a dull, unwelcoming tone. "Courtney will be in a motorboat with a GPS, trying to hinder your every move in any possible way."

"Like a terror?" Bridgette suggested.

"Or a menace," said Harold.

"Shut up!" Courtney yelled. "If I'm the menace, then why did I get selected for the first All Stars and you didn't?"

"Because the producers like people who are insecure," Chris answered.

"I am perfection!" Courtney yelled.

"Yeah yeah just get in your boat already," said Chef from the plane.

Courtney hopped in her motorboat and sped away.

"First team to reach the other island at the right spot wins the challenge," said Chris. "On your marks, get set, get ready…."

"Come on man!" Leshawna yelled.

"Fine…go!"

The teams raced to their rafts. Of the three rafts there was one with pillows in it, one normal raft, and one with a gaping hole in it.

"I got the pillow raft!" Jasmine yelled.

"Don't even go there!" Anne Maria countered. She pushed Jasmine off of the raft and sat on it. The rest of Team Olympic piled onto the raft.

"Yes!" Geoff yelled.

"Izzy to the rescue!" Izzy yelled as she pounced on the normal raft.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Leshawna yelled. "What are we supposed to do about this hole!"

"You're the one that won the hot tub challenge season one you figure it out!" said Shawn.

"Oh yeah?" said Leshawna. "You want some of this?"

"Lay off my boyfriend!" Jasmine yelled.

"Says the one who got pushed off the raft by _Anne Maria_," said Harold.

"She pushes hard when it comes to her pampering!" said Jasmine.

"Will everyone shut up!" Brick yelled.

Everyone stopped yelling and looked towards him.

"This arguing will get us nowhere," said Brick. "Now someone go and get some wood. I'm taking emergency command of the situation and we will not fail. Are we clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" everyone else responded. Harold ran to get some wood.

"We don't have nails and a hammer," said Jasmine.

Shawn pulled out a hammer and some nails.

"Why on earth—oh wait, let me guess, zombies?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah," said Shawn. "It's for an emergency shelter."

"Well we need to borrow your emergency shelter Private Shawn," said Brick. "And by that I mean hand it over!"

"But I need this!" said Shawn. "What if the zombies come and I have to go on the run?"

"In the middle of the ocean?" said Jasmine.

"You never know!"

"Private Leshawna, take the tools from Private Shawn," Brick ordered.

"My pleasure," Leshawna replied. "Get over here zombie-boy!"

TEAM PAHKITEW

"Stroke, stroke, stroke," Izzy repeated as her teammates rowed the raft.

"I hope we're going the right way," said Bridgette.

"There's no way to tell," said Dawn, "and my animal whispering abilities don't apply to fish, unfortunately.

Confessional Dawn: "When I was little girl my mom bought me a goldfish. I was so happy until one day I decided to sleep over at my friend's house, leaving my brother to give the fish its food. Well, knowing my brother, he forgot to do it and the fish died. Now I can't communicate with any fish. I guess they blamed me for trusting my brother with the food. Stupid fish."

End Confessional

"Well that sucks," said Scott.

"Deal with it," said Dawn.

"Well then we'll just have to trust in fate and destiny," said Ella.

"Yeah…right," said Bridgette hopelessly.

"Stroke, stroke, stroke," Izzy continued.

"I just hope we don't run into Courtney," said Bridgette. "She can be a real handful!"

"She's only hard on people whose names are Gwen or Duncan," said Scott. "And she's even gotten over that."

"I hope you're right," said Bridgette.

"How is she gonna find us anyway?" said Dawn.

"Chris said she had a GPS," said Scott. "Honestly, you spend so much time listening to animals that you forgot how to listen to humans."

"Scott, you wish you had my abilities," said Dawn. "So stop putting me down as a way to express your jealousy."

"I'm not jealous!" said Scott. "I just think you don't listen very well."

"Stroke, stroke, stroke."

Confessional Dawn: "He did not just say that!"

End Confessional

"One of these days we're gonna settle this matter," said Dawn. "This is not over."

"Whatever you say," said Scott.

"Stroke, stroke, stroke."

"Will you shut up already?" Scott complained. "We get it we need to row."

"Yeah but it doesn't sound professional that way," said Izzy.

"Well your break is up so stop stroking and take my place," said Dawn.

Izzy moved from the front of the raft to where Dawn was. She picked up an oar and began to row.

Silence.

"Stroke, stroke, stroke."

"Shut up!" the whole team minus Ella yelled.

TEAM OLYMPIC

"Nice job with this raft Anne Maria," said Mike.

"Why thank you," said the diva.

"So do we even know if we're going in the right direction?" Geoff asked.

"Well duh!" said Sky. "Just follow the north star at night and the sun in the day."

"Good observation Sky!" said Zoey.

"Not really," she replied. "I'm sure the other teams will have figured that out as well."

"You'd be surprised," said Zoey.

"Is it just me or are we moving faster?" Geoff asked.

"We've hit a current!" said Mike.

"And it's taking us in the right direction, too," Sky put in.

"So no more rowing?" Anne Maria asked hopefully.

"For now," said Sky. "Which is why we should all take this opportunity to sleep while we can."

She immediately found a fluffy pillow, made herself comfortable, and fell asleep.

"Good night bros!" said Geoff as he too fell asleep. Anne Maria soon closed her eyes as well.

"We should probably hit the hay too," said Mike.

Confessional Zoey: "We were the only two awake, so I decided to seize the chance while it was available."

End Confessional

"Wait," said Zoey.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"I just want to have a talk."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk about Sky."

Anne Maria's eyes shot open, but she still lied down, pretending to be asleep.

"Sky?" Mike asked. "What about her?"

"I've noticed that the two of you have been hanging out a lot," said Zoey. "That's okay with me, but, you know, I like to hang out with you too."

"Zoey I promise that there is nothing going on between us, and to be honest, I'm a little upset that you'd think I'd go that low."

"I'm sorry," said Zoey. "I just don't want a repeat of Vito."

"I told you my alternate personalities were destroyed at the season five finale."

"You still can't blame me for being suspicious," said Zoey. "But still, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"It's okay, I guess," said Mike. "I'll try to spend more time with you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Zoey said in relief.

Confessional Zoey: "That went so well!"

Confessional Anne Maria: "So the seed I planted is still growing. Now all it needs is a little water!"

End Confessional

TEAM HEATHER

"What is taking so long?" Leshawna yelled.

"I had to cut the wood to the right size!" Harold retorted.

"It's been six hours and we still haven't left!" Jasmine yelled.

"There!" Harold exclaimed. "Got it!"

"Alright soldiers!" Brick commanded. "Move out!"

Team Heather piled onto the raft and started rowing away.

"My head hurts," said Shawn.

"Well then why's you run into a tree?" Jasmine asked.

"She tried to steal my nails!"

"It was for the stupid challenge so stop complaining!" Leshawna yelled angrily.

Confessional Leshawna: "That Shawn can be real selfish when it comes to those stupid zombies. He wanted the entire million to himself last season so he could build a shelter."

End Confessional

"I want those back," said Shawn.

"After the challenge," said Brick.

"How are we sure we're not heading south to Antarctica right now?" Jasmine asked.

"We don't," said Brick.

"We'll never reach land!" Shawn yelled. "We'll die at sea!"

"Not if Courtney gets us first," said Leshawna.

"How is she gonna find us anyway?" Shawn asked.

"Chris said she had a GPS," said Jasmine.

"If she has a GPS, then there must be a tracker on our raft somewhere!" said Brick.

"If I can get my hands on that," said Harold, "I can turn it into a GPS of our own."

"Everybody look around!" Brick commanded.

They looked around for five minutes until Leshawna found it on the side of the raft.

"I got it," said Leshawna.

"Give it here," said Harold. Leshawna did, and Harold began to tinker with it using a screwdriver he pulled out if his pocket.

"That's how it's done Harold baby!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"Almost got it," said Harold. "There!"

"Yes!" Brick yelled.

"Make a right turn," said Harold. "Unless you guys want to end up in Australia."

"So we're behind but if we row fast enough we can still catch up!" Brick said with confidence.

"Let's do it guys!" Leshawna said.

TEAM PAHKITEW

"Stroke, stroke, stroke."

Confessional Scott: "There's just no hope for her is there."

End Confessional

"I have a headache," said Ella.

"I think we're almost there," said Bridgette.

Silence.

"Stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Izzy began to say it louder.

"Izzy what's wrong," Bridgette asked as she turned around…and saw Courtney in a motorboat heading straight towards them.

"Full steam ahead!" Bridgette yelled. The team began to row hard and fast, almost at an inhuman speed.

"She's gaining on us!" Scott yelled.

"I can see the shore!" said Dawn. "And something else…it looks like Team Olympic is ahead of us!"

"Let's move it guys! I think she's trying to ram into us!" Ella said.

"Almost there!" Dawn yelled.

"Team Pahkitew is gaining!" Mike yelled from his raft.

"We can do it guys!" yelled Sky.

"You're all going down!" Courtney screamed from her motorboat as she rammed into the Pahkitew raft, which slammed in turn into the Olympic raft. Courtney pushed the rafts forward until they both crashed into the shore.

"A close finish," said Chris. "But Team Olympic comes in first this time!"

"Thanks Courtney!" Sky said.

"You're all a bunch of losers!" she yelled back. "I'm out of here!"

"Thank God," said Geoff.

"Team Pahkitew takes second place and Team Heather is sending someone home!"

"Wonderful," said Leshawna sarcastically from her raft as it arrived.

"Let's go," said Chris. "I don't have all day."

Elimination Room:

"Team Heather," Chris began. "For the third time, you guys are losers. You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. Today's souvenir is none other than Shawn's nails."

Confessional Leshawna: "I know who I'm voting for, but I have a feeling this vote's gonna be up for grabs."

End Confessional

"When I call your name, come up, and claim your souvenir," said Chris. "Jasmine."

"Harold."

"Leshawna."

"Brick, you're on the chopping block for dragging your team into an army routine. Shawn, you're on the chopping block for keeping your nails for a stupid reason."

"It's not stupid!" he yelled.

"Well obviously the rest of your team thinks it is, because the final nail goes to Brick."

"You guys voted Shawn off?" Jasmine yelled in shock.

"Sorry," said Harold. "Sometimes you have to give up your own needs for the good of the team."

"It's okay Jasmine," said Shawn. "But if you win you are _so _splitting it with me."

"Understood," said Jasmine.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Shawn sat in the Ejection Seat of Shame and was launched.

"It's alright Jasmine," said Brick. "It's all gonna be okay."

Conclusion:

"So that was an interesting episode. What twists and turns will occur next? Find out next time on Total, Drama, World Detour!"

"Hey Chris!" Chef yelled. "The network called, they want you to reconsider your decision."

"I told them my decision was final," Chris said back. "I can't just abandon this awesomeness to host a Ridonculous Race around the world."

"They're not gonna stop asking," said Chef.

"Tell them I have a host for them, one of my good friends Don."

"Okay," said Chef. "Good luck, and I shot this plane if they fire you."

Voting Summary:

Leshawna: Shawn

Harold: Shawn

Brick: Shawn

Jasmine: Brick

Shawn: Brick


	10. Luck o' the Irish

Total Drama World Detour Episode 10

Chris begins:

"Last time on Total Drama World Detour: The contestants took a visit to New Zealand. They had to take a raft and row fifty-three miles from one of New Zealand's islands to the other. Mike and Zoey reaffirmed their relationship; too bad the wrong ears (i.e.: Anne Maria) heard their conversation. Team Pahkitew ran into some navigational problems along the way, not to mention some Courtney problems as well. It was close, but in the end Team Heather failed to recover from a really late start, and Shawn was sent packing. Who's gonna win today's challenge, and who's gonna get to see the outside of a plane in person? Find out right now on Total, Drama, World Detour!"

Intro plays:

Middle Class:

"I wonder where we're going today?" Ella asked.

"Why do you sound so cheery about it?" Scott asked her. "Chris can make us hate even the most beautiful places."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try to enjoy them," said Ella.

"Whatever," said Scott.

"Oh come on Scott," said Dawn. "Even you should be able to appreciate the beauty of the world."

"I really don't want to hear it from you animal girl!" said Scott.

"So we're back on that I see," said Dawn.

Confessional Dawn: "He really brings that up way to much! I guess he's still jealous that he will never come close to my abilities.

End Confessional

"Do you really think that you can talk to animals as well as I can?" Dawn asked.

"I think I can!" Scott replied, "and as a matter of fact, I think I'm going to take you up on your challenge. I will face you in a contest to see who can animal-whisper better."

"Ooh, now we're talking!" said Izzy.

"Shhh," Bridgette hushed.

"I don't think you're serious," said Dawn.

"I am very serious!" Scott countered.

"Oh yeah, prove it!" said Dawn.

"Okay, fine!" said Scott. "We'll have this contest as soon was we lose a challenge at the elimination ceremony. Instead of a vote, the loser goes home!"

"If you say so," said Dawn.

"Wait…I change my mind!"

"Too late," said Dawn. "I bet you'd look real good getting ejected from a plane!"

Confessional Scott: "I can't believe I just did that!"

Confessional Dawn: "I can't believe he just did that! And it serves him right for getting me eliminated back in season four!"

End Confessionals

First Class:

"I'm so glad we got to keep these pillows from our raft," said Sky. She and some of the other members of Team Olympic were relaxing in first class.

"I'm so bored," said Anne Maria. "One of you tell me a story."

"No problem," said Geoff. "One time, I was partying in my friends house, and his younger brother came down to tell us to be quiet. So we took him…"

Confessional Anne Maria: "It was the most boring and the most horrible story ever. I don't care who anyone beats up as long as it isn't me.

End Confessional

"Please, no more stories. Ever," said Sky.

"Aw, really?" Geoff complained. "But I have this great one when—"

"No!" Anne Maria yelled.

"Okay, fine," Geoff consented.

"Have any of you guys seen Mike and Zoey?" Sky asked.

"They're probably spending time together, like all couples do," said Geoff. "Aw man, that reminds me that I haven't seen Bridge in a long time. I miss her so much!"

"Then just go see her," said Anne Maria. "Please! Anything to get you out of here already."

"Nice, real nice," said Geoff.

"It's been nearly two hours," said Sky. "Geoff, can you go look for them and see if they're okay?"

"Yes!" Anne Maria agreed. "That is a great idea!" She got up and started pushing Geoff towards the door.

Confessional Geoff: "I've never seen anyone want to get rid of me that badly!"

End Confessional

In some closet:

Mike and Zoey were making out, laying on top of one another on a pile of dirty clothes in a closet.

"By spending more time together, was this what you had in mind?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Well….maybe," Zoey admitted as she pulled him in for another kiss. They continued to kiss until someone opened the closet door.

"There you are," Geoff began but he paused when he saw them. "Hey! Bridgette and I hold the reputation for the make out couple! Not you guys!"

Geoff slammed the door in their faces. Mike and Zoey glanced at each other and continued to make out.

Loser Class:

"If I have to sleep on this floor one more night then I'm gonna puke," said Leshawna. "I mean come on! A little sanitation would be nice!"

"I just wish I had my Shawn," Jasmine cried as she blew her nose with a tissue.

"Hey, at least he has the best shot at winning money out of all the other eliminated contestants," said Harold. "If you win, then he get's five hundred thousand bucks while we all get zilch."

"Please don't use that word again," said Brick.

"What? Zilch?" Harold asked.

"No," said Brick. "Eliminated."

"What's wrong with the word eliminated?" Harold asked.

"I just asked you not to use that word again!" said Brick.

Confessional Brick: "Losing this many challenges has caused me to enter what some people call 'the zone.' I cannot have any negativity while I'm in 'the zone' or 'the zone' won't be effective.

End Confessional

"Attention contestants!" Chris announced. "It is time for the next challenge. I hope you all brought you luck charms, cause you're gonna need them!"

"Shawn was my luck charm," said Jasmine.

"Jasmine, I know that you're zombie boy got kicked off, but we really need you to focus and become that tough outback girl, okay?" said Leshawna.

Confessional Jasmine: "She's right, I need to toughen up and help my team with this challenge."

End Confessional

Outside the plane:

"Welcome to one of my favorite places on the globe, Ireland!" said Chris.

"Ooh yay!" Izzy yelled. "This is my chance to practice my Irish brogue!"

"Please do not!" Chris said with as little aggravation as possible. "Today's challenge is going to involve you guys chasing leprechauns!"

"I love leprechauns!" said Izzy. "They're so cute and fuzzy."

"I am not going to respond to that," said Chris. "Anyway, each team will be given a clue to start them off. The solution to each clue is a location, where they must go to receive their next clue. These clues will eventually lead you to the end of the rainbow where you'll find a pot of hidden gold. Bring that back to me first and your team wins!"

"Do we get to keep the gold?" Anne Maria asked.

"Being that it's not real gold, no," Chris replied.

"Who will be today's cameo?" Harold asked.

"Ah, we're not going to tell you that right now," said Chris, "but you will find out eventually, and when you do, I promise that you'll laugh."

"Fair enough," said Harold.

"Any more questions?" Chris asked. "Good, you can begin. Here's your first clue."

The teams ran up to Chris to receive their first clue. Each team would be running a different route, but it was the same distance.

TEAM HEATHER

"Go to the place where the land is divided," Leshawna read Team Heather's clue.

"What does that mean?" Brick asked.

"Maybe it's the border," said Jasmine.

"But the border is too far to walk!" said Harold. He then turned and saw a sign that said that the border was one mile north.

"We're only ten miles from Limerick how is that possible?" Harold asked aloud.

Zoom out to Chris in his camera room:

"We couldn't use the entire Ireland so I just minimized the whole thing to a few square miles to form a mini Ireland!" said Chris. "Low budget, what can I say."

Zoom in:

"Dude," said Leshawna. "Just shut up and follow the stupid sign!"

"Fine," said Harold. They ran for a mile until they saw a red fence with the words 'UK up ahead. We advise you to stay here.' Before the fence stood a man in a black suit.

"Do you have our clue?" Jasmine asked the man.

"Yes I do," said the man, "but you'll have to do something first."

"What now?" Brick complained.

"You get to choose," said the man. "Question or Challenge. The question will be about Irish common knowledge, the challenge will be about Irish culture. If you get the question wrong you'll have to do the challenge anyway and you'll be penalized five minutes. Choose."

Confessional Leshawna: "The obvious move is Challenge."

End Confessional

"Question!" Harold said immediately.

"What?" Leshawna asked. "Why risk it?"

"Because I'm smart, duh!" Harold replied. "Bring it on!"

"The area ruled by the English in the 1400's was known as what?"

"The Pale," Harold answered.

"Correct!" The man responded. "You guys get your next clue."

The man handed Harold the next clue.

"One down baby!" Leshawna exclaimed. "Nice work Harold!"

"Let's celebrate when we win!" said Jasmine. "Read the next clue."

TEAM OLYMPIC

"Go to the capital," Zoey read.

"You'd think these clues would be a little more challenging," said Sky.

"Don't worry about that," said Mike. "Chris probably put the challenging parts where the clues are."

"Dublin I think is in the east," said Sky. "But its kind of far isn't it?"

"I wouldn't put it past Chris to make us walk a hundred miles," said Zoey. "Let's go."

They started walking. Mike and Zoey held hands. Anne Maria glared at the gesture. After some long and uneventful walking, Anne Maria spotted something.

"I see a miniature city!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "Its right next to a pond of some sort."

Team Olympic ran to the spot.

Confessional Mike: "Chris might be the cheapest person I know. He couldn't even take us to the real Dublin."

"Question or Challenge?" The man who was standing there asked, before explaining what each option entailed.

"Let's do Challenge," said Mike. "Agreed?"

"Yeah okay," said Anne Maria. "But if it's an extremely tough challenge I will not be happy."

Confessional Anne Maria: "Those words just had to come out of my mouth."

End Confessional

"A big thing to do in Ireland is drink beer," said the man, "but since you are underage, we have prepared these giant glasses of water and wheat for you."

The man motioned to a different man, who brought five glasses, which were about eighteen inches tall.

"You want us to drink that?" Anne Maria asked in shock.

"No," said the man. "We want you to do it in under ninety seconds."

Zoey grabbed her glass before anyone backed out. She drank all of the water as fast as she could, and finished with thirty seconds left.

"What do I do with all this wheat?" Zoey asked.

"Chew it and swallow it," said the man.

Zoey gulped once and stuffed all the wheat into her mouth. She chewed and chewed and chewed some more, and she finally finished.

"Nice job," said the man. "Unfortunately you went ten seconds past the limit, so you'll have to try it again."

Confessional Zoey: "At that point there was no way I was doing that again."

End Confessional

"We choose Question," said Zoey.

"Very well," said the man. "Parts of Ireland used to be under the control of what country?"

"Really?" Zoey yelled in frustration. "I drank that entire thing when all I had to do was answer the easiest question there is?"

"Yep," said Geoff.

"England!" Zoey yelled. "Now give me my stupid clue!"

"If you say so," the man laughed. He held out the clue and Zoey swiped it away from him.

"Go to the city that is nearest to your actual location in Ireland," Zoey read, still a bid red from her rant.

"That would be the city of Limerick!" said Mike. "Off we go!"

TEAM PAHKITEW

"That clover has three leaves," said the man on the field.

"Aw come on!" Izzy yelled. "Where can I get a stupid four leaf clover?"

"Keep looking," said the man.

"I knew we should've taken the question," said Scott.

"So then go take it," said Dawn. "We already wasted enough time here. Five minutes of a delay isn't going to set us back that much further."

"Okay," said Scott. "Give me a question."

The man cleared his throat and asked: "What is the name of the body of water that separates the northern part of Ireland from England?"

"I don't know!" said Scott. "Is it the English channel?"

"You are wrong!" said the man. "Please sit here for five minutes before you resume your search.

Confessional Scott: "How is anyone supposed to know about the Irish Sea? I'm seriously starting to dislike this place very much."

End Confessional

"Guys! I think I found one," said Izzy, ten minutes later.

"Izzy, that has three clovers," said Bridgette. "Where did you learn how to count?"

"I forgot!" Izzy whined like a child. "Stop yelling at me!"

"I wasn't—"

"Stop!" she continued to whine.

"Shut up and keep looking," Scott said.

"Any luck," Dawn asked Ella, who was staring at the ground. "Ella?" Dawn asked.

"I have an idea," said Ella.

"Well what is it?" said Dawn. "And where have you been this entire time?"

Confessional Dawn: "Only after a half an hour of looking does she tell us she has an idea."

End Confessional

"I might be able to sing a four leaf clover out of the ground," said Ella, "but I don't want to get kicked off."

"Ella no one will tell Chris anything," Bridgette promised. "We are all much nicer than Sugar."

"Uh, hello!" said Dawn. "Season four villain over here!" She pointed at Scott.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," said Scott. Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"See," said Bridgette. "You're all in the clear.

Ella took a deep breath and began to sing. She sand for sixty seconds straight, and when she finished a beautiful four-leaf clover had risen from the ground.

"Nice work Ella!" said Dawn. She plucked the clover from the ground and handed it to the man.

"Here's your next clue," said the man. He gave them the slip of paper.

"We are _way _behind," said Bridgette. "Time to push it into high gear!"

TEAM OLYMPIC

"Chris is a crazy lunatic

Who's actions make me very sick

Gladiator fights

All the sleepless nights

Down his shirt I wish to put a tick."

Sky finished reciting the poem. They had come to the miniature Limerick, and they chose Challenge, which was to create an original limerick.

"Nice job Sky!" said Mike. "And it's true too!"

"You know it!"

"Congratulation!" said the man who gave them the challenge. "Here is you next clue." He handed them a pair of glasses.

"What does this mean?" Geoff asked, holding the glasses.

"Why don't you put them on, genius!" said Anne Maria.

"Oh, oops!" said Geoff. He put the glasses on and stepped back. "Whoa guys!" he said. "I can see a rainbow!"

"A rainbow!" exclaimed Zoey. "That's great!"

"Geoff, lead on," said Mike. "We'll follow you."

"Aye, aye, captain!" said Geoff.

They walked off, following Geoff. They walked for around fifteen minutes when they spotted something.

"That looks like a leprechaun to me!" said Anne Maria.

"Is that where the rainbow leads?" Zoey asked.

"Yep! That's the guy we're looking for," said Geoff.

As soon as he said that Team Heather appeared. They ran ahead of Team Olympic and reached the leprechaun first.

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Leshawna. They turned to the leprechaun, to see that the person in the costume was…

"Duncan!" Leshawna yelled.

Zoom out to Chris:

"We did this purely because Duncan looks ridiculous in that costume!" said Chris. "And because we wanted to see how it felt getting his gold stolen from him. Stealing from a thief! I am the best!"

Confessional Harold: "Seeing him in that costume, I took a picture. It is so time for revenge!"

End Confessional

"I'm doing this only because I was forced to do you understand?" Duncan yelled.

"Sure, whatever," Leshawna snickered.

Duncan sighed and recited: "Yer 'av made it over de rainbow. Nigh take yisser gauld an' go back ter Chris."

"What the heck does all that gibberish mean?" Jasmine asked.

"If I had to guess it means something like 'take your gold and get the heck out of here,'" said Harold.

"Good advice if you ask me," said Leshawna. "Let's hit it!"

Team Heather took a pot of gold and started to run back in the direction that a sign pointed them in. Team Olympic was right behind, and Team Pahkitew was right behind them.

"Almost there!" said Mike. "We can take them!"

"No you can't," Chris announced, "because Team Heather is already here!"

"Oh yeah! First class!" Leshawna bragged.

"Team Olympic, you take second, so your safe," said Chris. "Team Pahkitew, namely Scott and Dawn, it's time to get your animal on!"

Confessional Scott: "He's not serious!"

End Confessional

"You're not serious!" Scott yelled.

"I am very serious. Heard the whole conversation, liked the idea."

"Prepare to go down, Scott!" said Dawn.

Confessional Dawn: "It's payback time! No one messes with Mother Nature!"

End Confessional

Elimination Room:

"Okay, who wants to go first," said Chris. Team Pahkitew was siting on the bleachers, except Dawn and Scott, who were standing.

"I'll go first," said Dawn. She turned to face the squirrel that was in front of her. She got into lotus position.

"Hello squirrel," she said. The squirrel raised its paw. "Do you want something to eat? How about some acorns that Mother Nature has provided?" The squirrel nodded its head. Dawn reached into her pocket and pulled out some acorns, which she tossed to the squirrel. The squirrel ate the acorns and raised its paw again.

"You're welcome," said Dawn. She got up and bowed. The audience clapped.

"Well done Dawn," said Chris. "Can Scott put up an even more spectacular performance.

Scott stood in front of the squirrel. "Hey squirrel!" he said. The squirrel did not move.

"Oh just talk already you stupid squirrel!" Scott said angrily. The squirrel reared back and jumped onto Scott's face.

"Ah!" he yelled. "It's clawing my face! It's going for my eyes. Get it off ! Get it off!"

"Oh my god!" Bridgette yelled.

"Cat fight!" said Izzy.

Scott finally managed to pry the squirrel from his face.

"That was awesome!" said Chris. "A beauty! Scott wins! Dawn, you're going home!"

"Sorry Dawn, I guess your skills aren't so great after all!" Scott taunted. Dawn just smiled.

"Why are you so happy," Chris asked. "You just got eliminated—ow!"

Chris was cut off as an immunity idol bounced off his head.

"What have we here?" said Chris. "Dawn has an immunity idol! Sorry Scott, but that means you are the loser!"

"You tricked me!" said Scott.

"Does this look familiar?" Dawn asked.

"But I won the contest!" said Scott.

"Actually I told the squirrel to pounce on you," said Dawn. "You did absolutely nothing."

"Chef, take him to the Ejection Seat of Shame," said Chris. Chef obliged.

"Wait!" said Scott. "I can tell you guys something really important—" He didn't finish his sentence because Dawn threw an acorn down his throat. He began to choke. Chris pressed the red button and Scott was gone, somehow leaving the acorn in his throat behind.

"Well that was certainly one of the more interesting elimination ceremonies in Total Drama History," said Chris. "Enjoy loser class guys!"

"Thanks," said Bridgette sarcastically.

Middle Class:

The entirety of Team Olympic was sleeping. Except one person. Anne Maria crept over to the seat that Mike was sleeping in. Next to him was Zoey, but across the isle was Sky. Anne Maria, very carefully, took Mikes hand and put it in Sky's.

Confessional Anne Maria: "Every time one plan fails I can simply come up with a new one. Even on a bad hair day."

End Confessional

Zoom out to Chris in the cockpit:

"Well Anne Maria is one devilish little girl. Will her plan succeed? Will anyone else catch onto her plan? Who's going to go home next? Will I get a raise? Why am I adding extra questions to the conclusion? Find out all this and more, next time, on Total, Drama, World Detour!"


	11. The Curse of the Bermuda Triangle

Total Drama World Detour Episode 11

"Last time on Total Drama World Detour: The contestants visited Ireland and were sent chasing leprechauns. Zoey had to chug down a giant glass of un-brewed beer, while Team Pahkitew used Ella's singing abilities to grow a four-leaf clover (yes I know about that, but as long as it's not in front of me I'm happy). Team Heather finally won a challenge thanks to Harold, who was rewarded for his smartness with a picture of Duncan in a leprechaun costume. The losers were Team Pahkitew, who's ejectee was decided by having an animal-whispering contest between Dawn and Scott. Scott won, but Dawn used her Chris Head to save herself and boot Scott. Who's going home today? What surprises are in store for the next Aftermath? Find out right now on Total, Drama, World Detour!"

Intro Plays:

First Class:

"Pass me a cookie please!" said Harold. He and the others were enjoying first class as if they've never been there before (Because they practically haven't).

"There's only one left," said Brick.

"So just give it to me," said Harold.

"Don't you dare!" said Leshawna. "You all know that I shot the last cookie."

"But I didn't even have on yet!" Harold complained.

"But I shot it!" Leshawna retorted.

"Ladies," said Jasmine. "This can be settled very easily."

"I am not a lady!" said Harold.

"Debatable," said Brick.

Harold took a pillow and threw it towards Brick. It fell several feet short.

"Yep, a lady," said Brick.

"Shut up!" said Harold. He walked over and grabbed the cookie. He ate it.

"This is terrible!" he said. "Here Leshawna, you can have it." He tossed his half-eaten cookie towards her. It landed on the floor.

"Great!" said Leshawna. "Now it has Harold saliva and essence of Bricks feet!"

"Did someone just say that my cookies were terrible?" someone asked. Chef stepped into the room, wielding a knife.

"He did it!" said Jasmine, pointing at Harold.

"Did not!" Harold defended himself.

"This is your final warning!" Chef screamed. "One more time someone says something bad about my cooking, I will force feed them garbage!"

"Like in season one?" Harold asked.

"The exact same garbage as season one!" Chef retorted. He stormed out of the room.

Confessional Harold: "The main lesson that can be learned from the whole situation is this: I am _not _a lady!"

Confessional Leshawna: "Lady."

End Confessionals

Loser Class:

"Here's to the all-girls team!" Izzy raised a glass of yellow water.

"Uh, there is no way I am drinking that!" said Dawn. "It's completely not from a natural spring!"

Confessional Bridgette: "Not to mention the fact that it's _yellow_. I mean come on, how do you miss that?"

"Maybe it's just colored, like lemonade powder," Ella suggested.

"If it's colored then they colored it the wrong color," said Bridgette, "because it looks so nasty."

"I think it looks exotic!" said Izzy. She drained the glass in one shot. She fainted.

"Someone call a doctor!" said Bridgette.

Izzy then immediately jumped up and ran to the bathroom, screaming "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!"

"What the heck was in that water?" Dawn wondered.

Confessional Chris: "It was just regular water with a little food-coloring in it. I have no idea what happened to Izzy."

Confessional Izzy: "So when I was six, I had a surgery on my kidneys. Sadly, the surgery caused me to start having random moments where my bladder contracts to the size of a walnut! I think it makes me unique!"

End Confessional

"I hope she's okay in there," said Bridgette. "We're gonna need her if we are to escape this dungeon of a cabin."

Confessional Chris: "The network has spent countless dollars taking these people around the world, the least they could do it appreciate a few budget cuts on the plane. I mean, _seriously!_"

End Confessional

"What is all that yelling?" Ella asked. The team stopped talking to listen

Middle Class:

"What is this?" Zoey yelled. "What are you two doing?"

The rest of the team woke up with a start.

"Are we having a late night party?" Geoff asked drowsily.

"Can someone explain what is going on here?" Zoey yelled.

"I don't understand," said Sky.

"I'm talking about _that!_" she yelled. She pointed.

Mike and Sky realized that they were holding hands.

"Oh my god!" Anne Maria yelled. She snapped a picture on her camera. "I didn't think someone like you would do this Mike!"

Confessional Zoey: "She warned me, and I didn't listen to her. She was right all along! And I'm being so cliché right now!"

End Confessional

"Zoey this was a total accident!" Mike swore.

"I promised you that I have no interest in him," Sky added.

"Then why were you holding hands?" Zoey inquired.

"It must've been an accident," said Mike. "We were asleep."

"Looks quite suspicious to me," said Anne Maria.

"I don't know dudes," said Geoff. "It could've been an accident."

"I don't think so," said Anne Maria. "I wouldn't trust them."

"Will you two shut up already!" Zoey asked. "And as for you two, you get a pass, for now!"

Silence. Zoey raised two fingers to her eyes and pointed them at Sky. She stormed out.

Confessional Mike: "What the hell was she holding my hand for?"

Confessional Sky: "What the hell was he holding my hand for?

Confessional Zoey: "Why the hell were they holding hands?"

Confessional Anne Maria: "Why the hell am I a super genius?"

Confessional Geoff: "Why the hell do they do the confessionals in the stall?"

End Confessionals

"Attention contestants," said Chris over the loudspeaker. "The next challenge is about to begin."

"Dudes," I know we're all very tense right now but let's put all that aside for today's challenge, okay?" said Geoff.

"Okay," said Mike, "but the real problem is going to be Zoey."

Outside the plane:

"Welcome to your next destination," said Chris.

"And where exactly are we?" Harold asked.

"I am standing on the beaches of San Juan, the capital of Puerto Rico. You guys are standing in the waters on the edge of the Bermuda Triangle, where your next challenge will take place."

"Finally, a challenge that's normal," said Jasmine.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Well not even you can make the Bermuda triangle myths real," said Jasmine.

"We'll see about that," said Chris. "Your task this challenge is to journey to the center of the triangle. We have motorboats for you with navigating devices on them. Once at the center, you need to grab a metal plate with your team's emblem on it."

"We never get emblems," said Bridgette.

"Uh, yes you do," said Chris.

"What are you talking about?" Geoff asked.

"Team Heather's has a picture of her, Team Pahkitew's has a dynamite stick, and Team Olympic's has the five Olympic Rings," said Chris. "Does that make it easier?"

"Yes," said Anne Maria.

"Okay," said Chris. "You grab your emblem, and then you need to take it to Hamilton, the capital of Bermuda. First team to do it wins the challenge."

"So what exactly is hard about this challenge?" Dawn asked.

"You guys will have to face the dangers of the Bermuda Triangle, duh!"

"There are no dangers," said Jasmine.

"Whatever," said Chris. "Now for today's cameo, we brought back someone special; someone who is an expert with curses and magic things: Leonard!"

Leonard appeared in a flash of light. "Hocus pocus!" he shouted.

"Thank you Leonard," said Chris with mock enthusiasm. "Well, when you guys are ready you may go."

"Let's get this baby! Two in a row!" Leshawna yelled.

The team ran over to their motorboats. They started their engines and began to speed off, but for Team Heather it didn't turn out exactly like that. A hook came from the shore and pulled them back towards Chris and Leonard.

"What's going on?" Harold asked. "This is totally unfair!"

"You guys have a different challenge to do," said Chris.

"What do you mean?" said Brick.

"There really is no such thing as the curse of the Bermuda Triangle," said Chris.

"I knew it!" Jasmine yelled.

Confessional Jasmine: "Two points for Jasmine!"

End Confessional

"Okay, okay, fine," said Chris, "but the thing is, I need you guys to make it real."

"What?" Leshawna asked.

"You're challenge is to work with Leonard to make the curse of the Bermuda Triangle real for the other teams. If your stuff prevents the other teams from finishing in two day's time, you guys win first class. If you hinder one team for enough time but not the other, you get middle class. If both team's finish before two day's are over, then you will be sent to the elimination room, again."

Confessional Brick: "This is certainly interesting.

End Confessional

"Do you guys accept this enormous task of helping me with my spells?" Leonard asked the team.

"It seems that we have to," said Jasmine.

"Excellent!" said Leonard. "We will bring my potions and my magic wand with me to accomplish this feat."

"One more thing," said Chris. "You must do exactly what Leonard tells you to do. He is in charge. Trust me, it looks like he doesn't know what he's doing, but this season he is for real with his tricks."

Confessional Leshawna: "Yeah right."

End Confessional

"Whatever," said Leshawna. "His tricks better be good enough or I will personally throw hi off of the plane."

"Let's embark on this quest!" Leonard proclaimed. He and Team Heather climbed into the motorboat and sped after the other team, with a motor that ran twice as fast.

TEAMS OLYMPIC AND PAHKITEW

"Where's Team Heather?" asked Dawn. The Team Pahkitew boat was speeding alongside Team Olympic's boat.

"Maybe their engine is broken," Mike suggested.

"I hope so," said Izzy. "I hope they get eaten by sharks!"

Everyone stared at her.

"What? I'm sure they're very tasty."

"The only thing that makes me feel good is that they're behind," said Anne Maria.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" said Geoff. "Since they're behind, why don't we work together on this challenge and send them to loser class! If we tie for first, then we both get first class!"

"That's a brilliant idea Geoff!" said Bridgette, whose heart was beating fast.

"That does sound like a good idea," said Mike. "What do you thing Zoey."

"Whatever," she said in an irritated voice.

"So are we all agreed on this?" asked Dawn.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Yay!" Bridgette yelled as she hopped from her boat to Team Olympic's and immediately began making out with Geoff.

The TV screen is split into seven sections, each a different confessional.

Confessional Mike, Sky, Zoey, Anne Maria, Dawn, Izzy, and Ella: "Not again!"

Confessional Bridgette: "It's been so long!"

Confessional Geoff: "Too long"

Confessional Bridgette and Geoff making out.

End Confessionals.

"Okay lovebirds, it's time to focus on the challenge!" said Dawn.

At that moment the sky went dark. Thunder was heard, and flashed of lightning were seen.

"That's not good!" said Mike.

"Water conducts electricity, right?" Anne Maria asked.

"Yep!" said Izzy in a cheery tone. "We're all about to get fried!"

Confessional Anne Maria: "Freak."

End Confessional

"Ah!" Bridgette screamed. "Not now! We've only just reunited!"

They all started to scream as the waves rolled in. The rocked the boats, which barely stayed upright.

"We're going to die!" Geoff screamed.

"The forces of Mother Nature don't work out at sea!" Dawn yelled.

"Whoohoo!" Izzy yelled. "This is some ride!"

"No it isn't!" Anne Maria yelled. "My hair is getting wet!"

Confessional Sky: "She really needs to get her priorities straight."

End Confessional

"Guys!" Mike screamed. "Just hang on to the side of the boat and try not to ouch the water."

"That's not exactly easy!" said Dawn.

"Dying is much easier," said Mike. "You can go down that road if you want to."

"Thanks but no thanks," said Dawn.

They all hung on with their lives as they prayed that lighting wouldn't strike the water.

TEAM HEATHER

"How in the world are you dong this?" Leshawna asked.

"Practice, my apprentice, practice," Leonard responded.

"That potion that we mixed for you," said Harold. "What was in it?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets, and neither do wizards," said Leonard.

Confessional Jasmine: "I would say that overall I am a nice person, but one thing that gets me angry is magicians that don't reveal their secrets. I mean, we all know how fake you are, so stop pretending that you're hiding some big magical secret! The nerve of some people! I'm so glad Leonard wasn't on my team last season."

End Confessional

"So what's are next move?" Brick asked.

"We need to wait," said Leonard. "My powers need time to recharge, and the storm will delay them enough so that they will not reach the center of the triangle until twenty four hours have passed, which is good for you."

Confessional Leshawna: "Uh no! This is not good for us! How long will his powers need to recharge for?"

End Confessional

"So we just need to wait out the night?" asked Harold.

"You can prepare a new potion while we're waiting," said Leonard. "The instructions are on this piece of paper."

He hands Harold a slip of paper.

"Okay," said Harold. He fished through Leonard's pockets for the ingredients.

"This next thing better work," said Jasmine.

"It will provide a big enough delay for you guys to win the challenge," said Leonard.

Confessional Leshawna: "I don't believe him. I just wish we could vote him off."

End Confessional

TEAMS OLYMPIC AND PAHKITEW

"I think I see something!" said Mike. The storm had blown over after a little while, and Izzy caught a massive fish, which they all were enjoying.

"It looks like a light to me," said Dawn.

"Let's move towards it!" Izzy encouraged.

"Aren't we not supposed to move towards the light?" asked Dawn.

"That's only when you're dying, silly!"

"Whatever," said Dawn. They moved towards the light where they found three emblems.

"We found them!" said Bridgette.

Confessional Anne Maria: "Good job Sherlock!"

End Confessional

"Team Heather has yet to arrive!" said Ella.

"Let's hurry it up then guys!" said Sky.

Confessional Anne Maria: "Why do we always have to do things so speedy? Team Heather must be way behind!"

End Confessional

"We've been at this for two days!" Geoff complained.

"We're almost there!" said Sky. "Just ten more minutes."

Suddenly the boats stopped.

"Oh what now?" Anne Maria complained.

The boats started to spin in a random direction.

"How are we supposed to deal with this?" asked Sky.

"I don't know!" said Mike.

"It's the curse of the Bermuda Triangle!"

As soon as Izzy said this the boats stopped spinning and started speeding in the direction of Bermuda.

"This is so random!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Just go with it!" said Sky.

The shore came into view.

"Almost there!" said Sky.

Just as she said that there came an announcement from the shore.

"Team Heather wins!" Chris announced.

"How?" Anne Maria asked.

Confessional Anne Maria: "Chris explained to us what the real challenge was. How come we didn't get to do that?"

End Confessionals

Geoff stepped onto the beach first.

"So who has to eliminate a contestant?" asked Dawn.

"Well seeing as Geoff stepped onto the beach first his team has come in second," said Chris. "Team Pahkitew, to the voting room!"

Confessional Dawn: "Thanks a lot Geoff! Right after I use my immunity idol too! Horrible timing!"

End Confessional

Elimination room:

"So," said Chris. "You guys have come in last, again."

"We realized," said Dawn.

"I know," said Chris. "You guys have cast you're votes. Now it's time to reveal who is going home."

"Here we go," said Ella.

"Okay…the first souvenir, an emblem, will go to Ella."

"Dawn."

"Bridgette and Izzy, I have only one more souvenir left. And it will go to…Izzy!"

"What?" said Bridgette in shock. "Why?"

"It seems to me that you are only a good attribute to the team when you are separated from Geoff," said Ella.

"As in to say, you are a total idiot when you are around him," said Dawn.

"Okay…bye guys," said Bridgette sadly.

"Wait," said a voice. "I will get the boot for her."

Geoff stepped into the room.

"Geoff," said Chris. "Are you sure you want to eliminate yourself for her?"

"I will! It's my fault she's getting the boot."

"Okay then," said Chris. "Geoff, please take a seat next to Bridgette on the Ejection Seat of Shame!"

"Wait…,"said Bridgette, "he's eliminating himself in my place."

"Yeah…but Team Pahkitew lost, so one of their team members need to be eliminated. Since you are not on their team, you cannot replace her with yourself. But you already eliminated yourself, so you're gone!"

"Oh well," said Geoff. He and Bridgette climbed into the Ejection Seat of Shame and began making out again. They continued to do so as they flew into the sky together.

"Wait," said Anne Maria, who had just entered the room. "We just lost a player!"

"Yep," said Chris. "I need to work on that one."

Confessional Anne Maria: "Geoff is a real idiot!"

Confessional Zoey: "We may have come in second today, but next time we lose, Sky is on the chopping block!"

End Confessional

"Well that was certainly a bit out of character," said Chris on Zoey. "What will Zoey do? Who will win the next challenge? Find out in two weeks. Tune in to next week on the Aftermath to find out who will replace Geoff. Thanks for watching Total, Drama, World Detour!"

Voting Summary:

Dawn: Bridgette

Ella: Bridgette

Izzy: Bridgette

Bridgette: Izzy


	12. Aftermath II: War of the Hosts

Total Drama World Detour Episode 12

Intro Plays

Aftermath Intro Plays

"Hello everybody and welcome to the second aftermath!" said Blaineley. "I'm Blaineley, and this is—"

"I think I'll introduce myself thank you very much!" said Topher. "I'm Topher!"

Audience applauses.

"Tonight on the Aftermath," said Blaineley, "we'll interview all the contestants who got voted off using a method of torture, which will be revealed later in the show. Sometime during the interviews we'll have everyone's favorite segment, That's Gonna Leave A Mark!"

"After all that is over we'll do our usual mystery segment," said Topher. "Unfortunately this mystery segment is no longer a mystery thanks to the monstrosity known as Chris McClain."

"Monstrosity is too kind a description!" said Gwen. "That moron forced me to go underground, again!"

"For once I agree with Goth-girl," said Heather.

"How many times are you going to say 'for once I agree with Goth-girl,'" said Noah. "You've been saying that since season one, and it's definitely been more than once."

"Whatever," said Heather.

"Anyway," said Topher. "Time to ignore that weird argument and bring out our first contestant!"

"No you idiot!" said Blaineley. "We're supposed to go to commercial break!"

"If you would've let me finish I would've gotten to that part!"

"Not a chance!" Blaineley argued. "Admit it! You forgot!"

"Nope," said Topher.

"You are so annoying!" Blaineley began throwing things at Topher's head.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be!" Topher began throwing things back. Something flew towards the camera and knocked it down. Cameron's face appeared.

"We're having a few…technical difficulties," he said. "We'll be right back, I think."

"How dare you try to light me on fire!" Blaineley screamed in the background. Cameron went pale.

Commercial break.

"And we are back," said Blaineley, who looked as if no fight had happened.

"That commercial break lasted twenty minutes!" said Amy.

"Deal with it," said Blaineley.

"What did you do with Topher?" DJ asked.

"He's fine," said Blaineley. "He's just…preoccupied."

Topher in a room filled with bees is shown on the TV.

"That is one hell of a preoccupation," said Noah.

"Tell me about it," said Owen. "Those bees in season one were out to get me. I wouldn't have been outside, though, if it weren't for a certain person."

"Did you see my face?" Heather asked. "It was a clear emergency situation."

"That could've waited until after the challenge," said Cameron.

"I lost my _eyebrows!_" Heather yelled.

"In retrospect, losing your eyebrows was a small thing compared to your face turning blue," said Noah.

"Shut up nerd!"

"Now, now," said Blaineley. "We need to take advantage of me being the only host for as long as we can. So, introducing out first guest. She's a lunatic, who always points out the weaknesses in other people. She's believed by some to even be a boy. Give it up for Jo!"

"I am not a boy!" Jo yelled as she walked onto the stage.

"You're not?" Lightning asked.

"We've been through this already you idiot!" Jo screamed.

"Okay Jo!" said Blaineley. "Congratulation! You'll be the first to try out our new lie detector method: Truth or Cannonball!"

The Statue of Blind Justice gets shot from a cannon.

"If you answer my questions truthfully, you will not get shot out. If not, you will be shot high into the sky, and you'll land in that dumpster over there." Blaineley pointed to an adjacent dumpster. "Clear the ceiling!"

The ceiling moved and the studio is open.

"How is that even possible?" Samey asked.

"It's called a retractable roof you moron!" said Amy.

"You can't even spell roof!" Samey countered.

"Ladies!" Blaineley yelled. "This twin drama is getting really old. It's bad for ratings so cut it out."

"Fine!" said Amy.

"My great granddad invented the retractable roof!" said Staci.

"Shut up Staci!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Okay, okay," said Staci.

"Good," said Blaineley. "Okay Jo, first question. This is the second season in a row that you were voted off early. Do you think you deserve this fate?"

"Absolutely not!" Jo answered. "I contribute the most to my team every season. They have no reason to vote me off."

"You don't ever think that you are a bit bossy and mean?" Blaineley asked.

"I hold my team to certain standards, if they can't meet them then I get annoyed!"

"That's a bit of an understatement," said Noah.

"Shut up nerd!" Jo yelled.

"Thank you!" said Heather.

"Well it seems you're telling the truth so far, though I think others would disagree with your answers," said Blaineley. "Here's another question: why do you hate Brick so much?"

"All he does is act as if he is in the stupid military," Jo replied. "It's so infuriating!"

"You're telling the truth," said Blaineley, "but I have a feeling that that's not the whole truth."

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Sam.

"Are you sure you don't hate him because he was nice to you?" Blaineley asked, ignoring Sam. "Your whole life you are constantly met with people fearing you. Perhaps getting met with friendship from Brick caught you off guard, and you pushed him away even further. Do you perhaps even like him a little?"

"I'm losing track of everything you're saying!" Jo complained.

"Wrong answer!" Blaineley exclaimed as she pushed a button.

Jo went flying into the air and landed thirty seconds later in the dumpster.

"Not a dumpster again!" Jo yelled.

"Twice in one season," Sam commented.

"Don't make fun!" said Justin. "Landing in a dumpster is horrible for your complexion."

"I know!" said Lindsay. "It totally takes days to get the garbage out of your hair!"

"Looks like Jo lied!" said Blaineley. "I am such a god interrogator, I mean, interviewer."

"So who's next?" Dakota asked.

"After this short commercial break we're gonna bring in Dave, and then we'll continue with That's Gonna Leave A Mark! Stay tuned!"

Commercial Break

"Welcome back!" said Blaineley. "It is now time o introduce our next guest! He was a bit sour after last season, but hopefully after Sky's apology he's in a better mood. Here's Dave!"

"Hey guys," said Dave calmly.

"Wow!" said Blaineley. "You seem calm."

"Yeah," said Dave. "I finally realized that holding a grudge isn't really worth it. So I forgave Sky and now I'm all better."

"Well I'll tell you this," said Blaineley. "One trip into that dumpster and you'll be in a bad mood all over again. Just ask Jo!"

"Jo is always in a bad mood," said Lightning.

"Good point," said Blaineley. "So Dave, now that you're in the cannon, did you just tell Sky that you forgave her? Or does your heart think something else?"

"If you're trying to suggest that it was all for the cameras then you are mistaken," Dave replied. "I forgave Sky with all my heart."

"Aw!" Lindsay and Beth said at the same time.

"You know I forgot Beth was even here," said Cameron.

"That's not something you want to do," said Heather. "She may be quiet, but she's a real pain in the—"

"As I was saying," said Blaineley, "Do you still forgive Sky even though she caused you to get blasted from the Total Drama Turbo Jet with extra force?"

"An honest mistake on her part," said Dave.

"Or maybe she did it on purpose to kick you off the plane sooner? Do you think so? Perhaps she did it to secretly hint to you that she's not really sorry."

"You know Blaineley," said Dave, "I finally figured you out. People don't get blasted in the interrogation because they answer incorrectly. You just bombard them with questions, each more ridiculous than the last, so that they simply cannot think of an answer anymore!"

"Yeah Blaineley!" said a voice. Topher walked onto the stage, covered in bee stings.

"How did you get out?" Blaineley asked.

"None of your business!" said Topher. "The only thing you need to know is that you're going in!"

Topher picked Blaineley up and threw her into a room and closed the door.

"Okay," said Topher. "Now we can actually get on with the show. Dave, you may sit down, and congratulations for telling the truth."

"Thank you," said Dave as he took a seat.

"Now let's give everyone a break from those interviews and let's watch some hilarious injuries!"

The crowd cheered as the video screen dropped down.

A rock falls on Ella's head in the Cu Chi tunnels. Harold, carrying a piece of wood in New Zealand, whacks Brick in the coconuts. Izzy punches Dawn in the face for no apparent reason. Sky gets struck by lighting. Bridgette, standing around waiting for Izzy, gets smacked in the face by a rising elevator. Jasmine gets stuck in the hole she made in the wall in Vietnam, and has to get pulled out. The crowd laughs as the video ends.

"Now wasn't that something!" said Topher. "Back to the interviews. Up next is everyone's favorite zombie maniac, here's Shawn!"

Shawn walks onto the stage and places himself in the cannon.

"Please shoot me!" he begs.

"What?" Topher asked. "Why?"

"The odor will mask my scent," said Shawn. "The zombies will never find me!"

"Can we ask you one question first?" Topher asked. "I don't want my bosses to think I shot you for no reason."

"Sure, whatever," Shawn replied. "Just make it quick."

"Do you think that Jasmine will take some revenge on her team in the future for voting you off?"

"No," said Shawn.

"That's it?" Topher asked. "No explanation, no comment?"

Shawn shook his head.

"Okay, your answer was truthful, but its quality was horrible, so I'm shooting you anyways."

"Thank you!" Shawn yelled as he landed in the dumpster. "Ah, much better! You can ask me more questions now."

"Take a seat you chump!" said Topher.

"Yeah!" said Lindsay.

"What do you have against Shawn?" Max asked. "Did he do something sinister to you?"

"I just liked the way the word chump sounds!" Lindsay responded cheerily. "And what does sinister mean?"

"Dim wit," said Max.

"What does dim wit mean?" Lindsay asked.

"Forget it!" said Max.

"Forget what?" Lindsay asked.

"Moving on!" said Topher. "Our next guest is the only person to get unlucky in a place where luck is famous! Give it up for Scott!"

Scott walked onto the stage, muttering something.

"Are you saying something?" Topher asked.

"I'm just complaining to myself about that stupid Chris Head," Scott replied. "How could you guys give it to her?"

"Don't question our judgment!" said Heather.

"Even though her judgment's all screwy," said Gwen.

"Okay Scott," said Topher. "Tell us why in the name of all things would you agree to an animal whispering contest against Dawn."

"She was being very annoying, and I believe I'm better than everyone else at everything!" Scott answered.

"You're not lying," said Topher, "but personally I think it's because you're an idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot!" said Scott. "I played season four like a champ."

"You think you're a villain," said Heather, "but really you're not even in my league."

"Our league," said Alejandro.

"Yeah, our league!" said Courtney.

"Oh please Courtney!" said Heather. "You couldn't even be the villain your entire season. You needed _Justin _to take that role until you even got there."

"Guys," said Topher, "we are severely running low on time here. Anyway, that Chris Head came as a real shock didn't it."

"You think?" Scott asked.

"Someone is asking for a dumpster," said Topher. "How did it feel to know that even when you won you lost?"

"It felt terrible I guess," said Scott. "I tried really hard at that contest and won based on pure skill."

"Liar!" said Topher. He hit the button and Scott went flying into the dumpster.

"What did I say?" Scott asked.

"You said that you tried your hardest," said Topher, "but got lucky and you know it!"

"I got mauled by a squirrel for goodness sake!" Scott complained.

"Too bad," said Topher. "Since we are really running low on time, we're going to make the last interview really quick. Let's introduce the surf-crossed lovers from District Place Where No One Wants To Be. Here's Geoff and Bridgette!"

"Hey guys!" said Geoff. "I can't believe I'm a guest on my own show!"

"This is not your show anymore," said Topher.

"You're right," said Geoff, "but it brings back good memories."

"Right," said Bridgette. "'good' memories."

"Let's get this over with," said Topher. "Geoff, you were separated from Bridgette the whole competition, how did that feel?"

"It was like I was separated from the only thing I've ever loved."

"Aw sweetie!" Bridgette exclaimed as she leaned in for the kiss.

"Hold it!" said Topher. "One kiss and it's the dumpster!"

"Fine!" said Bridgette.

"Good," said Topher. "Now Bridgette, tell me how you felt when Geoff sacrificed himself for you."

"Well at first I was touched," said Bridgette, "but when Chris told us the rule and that we're both being eliminated I was kind of mad."

"Please explain!" said Topher, very interested.

"Yeah!" said Geoff, annoyed. "Explain!"

"We made a deal that if one of us wins then we split the money!" said Bridgette. "When I found out I was getting voted off, I though 'okay, at least Geoff could still win the money,' but then you eliminated yourself and now we're both screwed!"

"Well I'm sorry!" said Geoff. "I was just trying to do the nice thing!"

"I appreciate that!" Bridgette countered, "but it would mean so much more to me if you started to think before you act!"

"I'll try baby," said Geoff. He kissed her on the cheek.

"That counts as a kiss!" said Topher as he launched the couple into the dumpster.

"What did I just say about thinking before acting?" Bridgette yelled.

"Oops," said Geoff.

"Well that's it for the interviews," said Topher. "Following this commercial break will by the mystery segment that is not longer a mystery: choosing who from the first cast will replace Geoff! We'll be right back!"

Commercial Break

"Okay guys," said Topher. "During the break we had the eliminated members of the second and third cast vote on who from the first cast will replace Geoff for Team Olympic. The votes are in and I will reveal the results. If you receive one of these stink bombs, you are not to join the competition. Are we ready?"

"Time to get that million bucks!" Heather exclaimed.

"You might want to rethink that Heather, because it's not you!" Topher threw a stink bomb at her.

"Come on!" she yelled.

"When I call your name, you will receive a stink bomb," said Topher.

"Gwen"

"Alejandro"

"Lindsay"

"Trent"

"Sierra"

"Cody"

"Geoff (obviously) and Bridgette"

"DJ"

"Beth"

"Ezekiel"

"Tyler"

"Who's Tyler?" Lindsay asked.

"Katie and Sadie," Topher continued.

"Duncan"

"Courtney"

"Eva"

"Justin"

"There is only one stink bomb left," said Topher. "Owen, Noah, it's between you two."

"Oh can it please be me?" Owen asked politely.

"Nope!" said Topher. "Noah's wit and sarcasm has won him a spot back in the competition!"

"Whoo-hoo," Noah said sarcastically.

"Pack your bags Noah," said Topher. "You're leaving in one hour!"

"Have fun Noah!" said Lindsay.

"Well that just about wraps things up here," said Topher.

"Oh, we're not even close to done," said Blaineley, who somehow escaped the room. She took a stink bomb and threw it at Topher.

"You little she devil!" Topher yelled as he ran at her. The two began brawling.

"Hey it's me again!" said Cameron into the camera. "We'll see you next time on the Aftermath. Tune in next week to see the next episode of Total, Drama, World Detour!"

"Stop pinching me!" Blaineley yelled.

Static

Voting Summary:

Noah: 10 Votes

Owen: 6 Votes

Justin: 2 Votes

Eva: 1 Vote

Heather: -1 Votes


	13. Not-So-Magic Fountains

Total Drama World Detour Episode 13

"Two weeks ago on Total Drama World Detour: The contestants visited the Bermuda Triangle. Team Heather had the amazing luck of spending the challenge with Leonard, who worked to use the magical curses of the Triangle against the other two teams. It worked, and Team Pahkitew ended up in the voting room. They voted for Bridgette, saying that she is much dumber when she is with Geoff than she is without Geoff. I don't see how stupidity can radiate from person to person, but whatever! Geoff tried to eliminate himself in Bridgette's place, but didn't realize that only someone from the losing team can replace the loser! The result: I eliminated them both. What will happen with Mike and Zoey? Is the drama between them a little too much for the other contestants? Who will make the merge? Find out over the next few episodes of Total, Drama, World Detour!"

Intro plays.

Loser Class:

"Noah's back! Noah's back! Noah's back!" Izzy chanted as she stomped around the room.

"We know!" Dawn said for the hundredth time.

"Stop raining on my parade!" Izzy yelled.

"I think that's the leaky pipe Izzy," said Ella.

"Oh," said Izzy. "Stop raining on my parade you stupid pipe! Noah's back! Noah's back! Noah's back!"

Confessional Dawn: "Kill me now!"

End Confessional

"It's raining, it's pouring, the Izzy is singing! She slammed her head on a metal bar and she didn't get up till morning!" Izzy sang. "Humpty Dumpty sat on the pipe, Humpty Dumpty had a big fall. Wait, that doesn't rhyme! Stupid brain!"

She began punching herself in the head.

"Izzy you're going to injure yourself!" said Ella, concerned.

"The Izzy Bitsy spider climbed up the water spout!" Izzy continued to sing.

"Ella, stop trying," said Dawn.

"Down came the rain and washed the Izzy out!"

"But she'll be useless in the next challenge if she gets a head injury!" Ella countered.

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain!"

"You're just wasting your breath!" said Dawn. "When has she ever listened to anyone?"

"And the Izzy Bitsy spider climbed up the spout again! Yay!" Izzy collapsed onto the floor and fell asleep, snoring loudly.

"Much better!" said Ella.

First Class:

"So the Noah returns," said Harold. "Someone who might just be smarter than me, if he got lucky!"

"He sure has some funny comments though," said Jasmine.

"He could've been useful on our team!" said Brick. The others, except Leshawna nodded their heads.

Confessional Leshawna: "Yeah, I agree that there is a brain in that large head of his, but there is no way that I would _ever _want him on my team. He is the laziest person there is. He didn't even do the dodgeball challenge in season one! No deathtraps! It was one of the easiest Chris challenges ever! And he couldn't even do that!"

End Confessional

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," said Leshawna. "I would never accept him on my team."

"Whatever," said Brick. "He'll never be on this team anyway."

"I just want to know why those stupid people didn't vote Shawn back in!" Jasmine complained.

"It was only open to contestants from the first three seasons," said Harold.

"So?" Jasmine asked. "Since when does Chris follow the rules?"

"When it pleases me!" Chris said from a video screen.

"You!" Jasmine yelled. "Why didn't you bring Shawn back?"

"He was starting to get dull; no real character when the zombie fear starts to wear off."

"His zombophobia wearing off was a good thing!" said Jasmine.

"Not for this show," said Chris. "Enjoy your frustration!"

"I hate the guy!" Jasmine yelled after Chris disappeared.

"I heard that," said Chris, reappearing on the screen.

"Ugh!" Jasmine groaned in frustration as she stormed out.

Confessional Jasmine: "Sometimes I think he does it just to get on my nerves! No, he definitely does it to get on my nerves!"

Confessional Chris: "Ew! Nerves are gross! I just like getting people frustrated, not taking their nerves that's gross!"

End Confessionals

Middle Class:

Confessional Noah: "All this hype about my return is really starting to get on my nerves!"

"Stop saying nerves!" Chris yelled from outside.

End Confessional

"Good to have you on the team Noah!" said Mike.

"I wouldn't listen to him if I were you," said Zoey. "He's a false person."

"Okay you know what?" said Mike. "If you want to be mad at me then fine, but stop telling people that I'm a horrible person!"

"But you are!" Zoey countered. "I'm just giving them a fair warning!"

"If you're gonna keep doing that then I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Mike yelled.

"Fine!" said Zoey.

"Ooh!" said Noah. "Now the dung really has hit the fan hasn't it!"

Confessional Anne Maria: "But it smells so good!"

End Confessional

"Guys," said Sky. "We are easily the most dysfunctional team due to all this drama, but despite that we're the most successful! We've only had two eliminations so far, the other teams have had at leas three. Imagine how much more we could do if we all got along!

"You shut up!" Zoey yelled.

Confessional Sky: "This is not the Zoey from previous seasons. These thoughts aren't normal for her. Someone must've gotten inside her head or something."

End Confessional

"Attention contestants," said Chris. "It's time to begin the next challenge! And get your game on!"

The contestants disembark.

"Welcome to Spain everybody!" said Chris.

"What's today's challenge making tacos?" Noah asked.

"Unfortunately, no!" Chris replied. "Barcelona, Spain is home to the Magic Fountain, a fountain that sprays waters in a whole bunch of colors. Your job is to make a fountain of your own. You'd be wise to make it do some special effects and make it glow different colors. In five hours our special guests will judge your fountains. Winner gets first class!"

"Where in the world are we supposed to get out pieces from? And what about water? And working pipes?" Dawn asked.

"You have pieces in front of you," said Chris. "Over there." He pointed. "You will also have pipes with running water. Just connect the pieces to the pipes to create your fountain."

"Where's the danger?" Harold asked.

"What danger?" Chris asked.

"Oh you know what he's talking about!" said Noah. "The lions, the man eating sharks, the electrocutions, you know they're there!"

"Okay fine!" said Chris. "Each team needs to send one person to actually turn the water on. They will be given a map to the city and need to find the right place and the right lever. They must also do it exactly on time; not a minute before or after five PM."

"And I'm assuming that person will be facing certain challenges along the way," said Mike.

"Maybe," said Chris. "You guys have sixty seconds to decide who will head out into the city."

TEAM PAHKITEW

"I'll do it!" said Izzy.

"Agreed," said Ella and Dawn at the same time.

Confessional Dawn: "I wouldn't trust Izzy to build a Lego building, much less a fountain. I just hope she remembers her time limits."

End Confessional

TEAM OLYMPIC

"I think I can do this!" said Sky.

"I'm gonna do this," said Zoey.

"But I can't build if my life depended on it," said Sky.

"I want to do this!" Zoey complained. '

Confessional Zoey: "Anything to get away from these people. It's like I'm losing my mind! I just need a few hours to cool off, and then maybe I can approach Mike."

End Confessional

"Fine," said Sky, "but someone's gonna have to help me through this because I am a zero at building things!"

TEAM HEATHER

"Harold needs to stay behind to build," said Leshawna.

"I can handle this challenge!" said Brick.

"No way!" said Jasmine. "I'm going."

"You think you can take down whatever is waiting for you at that lever?" Leshawna asked her.

"I have a lot of anger pent up inside me today!" Jasmine responded. "I'd love to take it out on Chris's challenge."

"Okay," said Leshawna, "but don't screw up."

"Sixty seconds is up!" said Chris. "It is time to begin the challenge! On your marks, get set, go!"

Izzy, Zoey, and Jasmine ran off into the city, maps in hand. The others ran over to their work places to begin assembling the fountains.

"And the teams are off!" Chris announced, as if at a race.

"Please don't," said Chef. "I'm not in the mood to hear you talk all day!"

"Okay fine!" said Chris. "Way to spoil my fun!"

TEAM HEATHER

"What should I do with this piece?" Leshawna asked Harold.

"That piece spins the water around," said Harold. "It will make a good centerpiece. Put it in the middle."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Leshawna responded.

Confessional Leshawna: "I knew I wasn't the best at this, so I let Harold be in charge of the building. He really did a good job of stepping up and taking control. He knew what he was doing!"

End Confessional

"That piece will sway the water from side to side," said Harold to Brick. "Why don't we line these kind of pieces up on both sides of the centerpiece!"

"Sounds good to me," said Brick.

"Put them in fast so I can program each side to sway in the opposite direction from the other side, while the centerpiece will spin in the middle."

"Do we have enough room for that?" Leshawna asked.

"We have enough room for four on each side," said Harold. "We'll think of something to put in front of that to add another element to the fountain."

"You really know what you're doing!" said Brick. "We're so gonna win today!"

TEAM PAHKITEW

"Izzy is on the move!" Izzy shouted as she ran along the streets of Barcelona.

"Now where is this stupid lever," said Izzy, studying the map. "I want to say it's the big X, but I'm not sure."

Confessional Chris: "Um, X marks the spot anyone?"

End Confessional

"I'll just head to the X and see what happens," said Izzy.

She followed the map until she reached the spot where the X was.

"Oh there it is!" Izzy shouted. She ran up to the spot, but realized that there were three levers!

"Hello Izzy!" said Chris from a screen.

"Hi Chris!" Izzy responded. "How are you this afternoon?"

"Not too shabby thank you very much!" said Chris. "You need to figure out which lever is the correct one. To do that, you need to complete a challenge, which will give you a riddle to solve which will tell you which lever is which."

"I love riddles!" she shouted.

"Good," said Chris, "but you need to doge these knives hurtling towards you to get to it!"

Izzy turned to see a paper hanging from a wall. Knives were flying towards her from that direction.

"Knives?" Izzy asked. "That's it?" Izzy ran, flipped, and dodged all the knives until she came to the paper.

"That was too easy!" Chris complained, hitting a button on a remote.

An axe on a rope began swinging from side to side, moving towards Izzy with each motion.

"Aw no fair!" Izzy complained.

"Sorry," said Chris. "You beat my knives too easily."

"No I mean it's unfair to the axe!" said Izzy. She picked up a fallen knife and threw it at the rope that the axe was hanging from. It cut the rope, and the axe fell to the floor."

Confessional Izzy: "Super Izzy made an appearance today. You should all count yourselves lucky!"

End Confessional

"Okay," said Chris. "It seems that I'm having a bad day. Just read your riddle and tell me the answer!"

"Okay!" said Izzy. She began to read: 'a father and son were in a boat. The son's hand got bitten of by a shark. The father took the son to the doctor, but the doctor said "I cannot operate on you, you are my son." How is this possible?'

"Well?" Chris asked.

"The doctor is the mom, duh!" Izzy answered.

"Bad question to ask a girl I guess," said Chris. "You should pull the right lever."

"You're lying," said Izzy. "It's the left one."

"Dang it!" Chris complained. "Why am I having such a bad day today?"

"Don't ask me," said Izzy.

"Whatever," said Chris. "Bye!"

TEAM OLYMPIC

"It's almost five o'clock!" said Sky. "We need to finish this thing before Zoey turns the water on!"

"We're doing our best!" said Noah. "Just trying to attach this purple light here."

"Do you need any help?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," said Noah. "Make sure everything else is locked in place. I only have two or three more pieces to attach."

"Okay," said Mike. He began checking the pieces.

"Are you going to help at all today?" Noah asked Anne Maria.

"I screwed in a few pieces!" said Anne Maria in response.

"Well then fetch me a battery for this light," said Noah.

"Why do we need the stupid lights anyway?" Anne Maria complained.

"This whole challenge is about creativity!" said Noah. "We need to have lights!"

"Okay whatever," said Anne Maria. She went to get the batteries.

"You done over there Mike?" Sky asked.

"Yeah," said Mike. "There was only one piece that was a little messed up so I fixed it."

"Let me see to make sure you didn't screw anything up," said Noah.

"We have no time!" said Sky. "You need all the remaining time to get the last couple of pieces in. You'll just have to trust Mike on this one."

"Okay fine," said Noah. "I hope you didn't mess something up though."

"Don't worry," said Mike. "I made it better."

TEAM PAHKITEW

"Five minutes!" Chris announced.

"This is horrible!" said Dawn.

"I agree," said Ella. "This challenge is so lost!"

Confessional Dawn: "We only had two people to build that fountain. _Two! _And neither of us had any experience before. It was a complete train wreck."

"Just screw the last piece in and start praying," said Dawn. "We barely managed to do one pipe correctly anyway the rest won't matter."

"Okay," said Ella, "but if it's me going home tonight, it's been a pleasure working with you."

Confessional Ella: "These past few weeks without Sugar have been the best on this show! I owe so much gratitude to my team!"

End Confessional

"Time's up!" said Chris. "You know have sixty seconds until your water needs to be up and running!"

The teams waited anxiously, each person praying for their teammate to have come through.

All of a sudden the fountain of Team Heather sprang to life.

"That's my sister baby!" said Leshawna. "You go Jasmine!"

"So Team Heather is eligible for judgment!" said Chris. "The other two teams each have forty-five more seconds for their teammate to turn the water on.

"Izzy come on!" said Dawn. All of a sudden the water gushed from Team Pahkitew's fountain, which was really only a single pipe.

"Alright!" said Chris. "Team Pahkitew is in it!"

"We're still doomed," said Dawn.

"Come on Zoey!" Noah shouted. "Don't tell me all this work was for nothing!"

Evidently; however, it was al for nothing. For the minute passed, and no water came through.

"What?" Noah shouted. "What went wrong?"

"Zoey must've not turned the water on!" said Anne Maria.

"Or maybe Mike here screwed up my piping!" Noah yelled.

"I told you I didn't break it!" Mike countered.

"Whatever it was," said Chris. "Team Olympic is the only team that doesn't have running fountain, so they lose automatically!"

"Yes!" Dawn shouted.

"The other teams will be judged by our guest judges, Lindsay and Beth!"

"Hey guys!" Lindsay shouted. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Me too!" Beth shouted.

"Let's get down to business," said Chris. "Which of the two fountains do you find to be the better. I know you'll both say Team Heather, but I need to be formal."

"Wait," said Beth. "They're team is called Team Heather?"

"Ew!" Lindsay screamed. "I think they should lose!"

"I agree!" said Beth. "Team Heather is horrible!"

"What?" Chris asked, astonished. "Team Pahkitew has one pipe!"

"I will not make Team Heather the winner!" said Lindsay.

"Not a chance," Beth added.

"Okay then," said Chris. "Team Pahkitew gets first class, Team Heather is in the middle, and Team Olympic is the loser!"

"Oh yeah!" said Dawn. "Talk about a miracle."

"Yay I'm so happy!" said Ella.

"Head back to the plane now guys," said Chris. "We take off in thirty minutes."

On the plane:

"I definitely pulled the lever on time!" said Zoey.

"Everything was perfect!" Mike retorted. "I checked all the piping, the only explanation is that you didn't succeed.

Confessional Mike: "And I'll bet two million that she did it on purpose too!"

End Confessional

"Why would I do that?" Zoey asked. "You guys are so mean to me!" She stormed out of the room. Anne Maria followed her.

"I told you," she said to Zoey. "He is nothing but mean to you, and he ruining your friendship with Sky too!"

"I want him gone already!" said Zoey. "I was going to make up with him but he got so angry!" She began to cry.

"It's okay," said Anne Maria. "He'll be gone soon."

Confessional Anne Maria: "I am so inside her head right now!"

End Confessional

Elimination room:

"Team Pahkitew," said Chris. "It is time to see who will stay, and who will go. If I call your name, come up, and receive your souvenir, a pipe."

"Noah"

"Sky"

"Anne Maria"

They claimed their pipes.

"Well those were the obvious ones," said Chris. "The next one is the one we all want to know. The final pipe goes to…..Mike."

"What?" Zoey yelled. "I'm…gone?"

"Yep!" said Chris. "A little early by your standards, but it is what it is."

Zoey walked over to the Ejection Seat of Shame with her head bowed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Chris pressed the button and she was gone.

Confessional Sky: "Sorry Zoey, but maybe telling Anne Maria about your plan to sabotage the team wasn't a great idea."

Confessional Anne Maria: "I am so awesome at this. Putting that extra battery in the piping was genius. And telling the team that Zoey sabotaged the challenge was an idea worth more that my hairspray! I can't wait until the merge when I'll have more people to mess with."

Zoom out to Chris in the cockpit: "Anne Maria strikes again, and this time she's sent one of the best competitors in Total Drama history away before the merge. What will be her next move? Who will be the victim of it? Find out all this and more, next week, on Total Drama, World Detour!"

Voting Summary:

Mike: Zoey

Anne Maria: Zoey

Sky: Zoey

Noah: Zoey

Zoey: Mike


	14. TDWD IntroHappy Holidays

Total Drama World Detour Holiday Present

"I never get time off for the holidays!" Chef yelled from inside a room.

"Chef, we're in the middle of a season," said Chris. "We're about to start filming the next episode."

"I want the week off!" Chef yelled. "I do everything on this stupid plane, and if I don't get one week to celebrate the holidays then I'll quit!"

"So quit then!" Chris retorted. "You're easily replaceable."

"Are you kidding me?" Chef asked. "You know that I bring this show all the ratings."

Chris gulped.

"Either give me the week off, or face the consequences," Chef reiterated.

"Why do you want off anyway?" Chris asked in a polite tone. "Christmas is over already."

"It's called Kwanza!" Chef yelled. "You stupid moron!"

Chef stormed out of the room. The camera guy entered the room, where Chris was sitting in his usual spot where he makes his introductions.

"Are we rolling already?" Chris asked.

The cameraman nodded.

"Welcome guys to another edition of TDWD. Unfortunately we're having some…technical difficulties, I guess, and will have to postpone this week's episode to next week. It's our official mid-season holiday break!"

Chris smiled weakly.

"I know you all were expecting more drama, but, so as to not leave you empty handed and to ensure that the death toll caused by your rage is limited, we are giving you a small holiday present from all of us at TDWD. Happy holidays everyone!"

Chris ran out of the room screaming "Chef! Wait up!"

_Presenting, the TDWD Intro:_

Cameras pop up around the plane. We head into the plane where Chris is directing cameramen in the cockpit.

_Dear mom and Dad I'm doin' fine. _

Bridgette and Geoff are making out, only to be pulled apart by grabbers, each with the respective logos of Teams Pahkitew and Olympic.

_You guys are on my mind. _

Geoff's hat flies onto Zoey's head as she's facing Mike. Anne Maria pushes Sky into Zoey, sending Zoey sprawling on the floor.

_You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see. _

Zoey bumps into Dave on her way down, earning her a growl from Dave, who collapses when a bowling ball drops on his head, courtesy of Izzy.

_I wanna be famous!_

The bowling ball rolls to Dawn, who uses meditation to make it come alive and attack Scott.

_I wanna live close to the sun. _

Shawn is running away from a zombie, only for Jasmine to remove the zombie mask from Izzy's head.

_So pack your bags cause I've already won. _

Jasmine tosses the zombie mask away. It lands in Harold's face, blinding him as he's doing his yo-yo tricks, causing his kiwis to get his. Leshawna laughs.

_Everything to prove nothin' in my way, I'll get there one day. _

Brick lifts some weights, Jo comes and uses Brick holding the weight as her weight. She throws him across the plane.

_Cause I wanna be famous!_

Brick lands on the floor hard, causing Ella to jump into Sugar's arms. Sugar lets her fall to the ground.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na._

Owen eats a chicken leg, including the bone, and starts choking. Noah rolls his eyes, pokes Owen's neck, and the bone flies out, hitting DJ in the back of the head.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

DJ faints at the sight of the chicken bone, and is carried away by Chef.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

Izzy jumps out at Max, who is working on a machine. Max gets startled, causing him to activate the machine, which blows up the plane.

_Whistling tunes. _

All the contestants fall with no parachutes. Zoom out to reveal the globe, part of the TDWD logo.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
